A Life of Sacrifice
by vanilfrappe
Summary: She was coming..the vampire who'd killed the rapist, who'd saved the little girl..She was coming to Forks, his highschool..Edward thought he was ready, ready for whatever danger she represented...until he saw her golden eyes...Bella's eyes.. M for future
1. Prelude: Saved by an Angel

A Life of Sacrifices

For the last three years, Forks has been the territory of the Cullen family-vegetarian vampires all the way! It looks to Edward like Forks will be a steady base for them for sometime. That is until one vampire named Bella invades- A Life of a vampire can require one to many sacrifices…

* * *

Kirsten saw the feet of him through the cracks in the door before she'd even heard him start to unlock the padlocks on the door. Her teeth clenched harder on the gag in her mouth as her little heart beat faster in her chest. It felt like when she had run the preschool marathon-only this was worse because she wasn't running. She wished she could run. Every instinct cried to her to run. _"Run! Run far away from danger!"_ Her mommy had tolled her. 

Kirsten wanted her mommy. She'd been crying for her mommy for…it seemed like forever. She had stopped when her throat was raw, but she had let the tears keep falling.

But hearing the man curse as he shoved the wooden door back on its broken hinges brought her fears to new heights. She whimpered anew and started squirming again with newfound energy. The bonds around her wrists and ankles were just as tight as the last time she'd tried---only this time they were slick with her blood.

But as the door grated open, letting the moons light fall on her rumpled form on the dirt floor, she didn't care about the pain. All she felt or cared about was the silhouette of the tall, dark man who stared down at her with cold, merciless eyes.

Kirsten had seen such looks in the eyes of sheep right before her father delivered the final killing cut come the butchering season. They were wide, impossibly wide, with red rimmed edges that spoke of fear. That fear was of death, and of a master they were too afraid to fight. Such gentle sheep…

Only Kirsten realized she was the sheep in this case. The fear she saw was her own, and it raced through every little inch of her body.

This man was not afraid of her. Crazy, yes; but the look, she realized, was hungry and calculating. And it was all for her…

The man didn't even say anything. He only grunted as he bent at the waist, reaching for her. Kirsten whimpered against the gag and flinched back, burrowing behind one of the long shovels and tools. He cursed and fisted his meaty hand around her bare ankle. Kirsten kicked out as hard as she could, but it didn't break his hold in the least. He pulled her out from her hiding place with ease. One of the shovels fell as she was pulled from behind them, nearly hitting the man. He shoved it aside and dragged her fully out into the night air.

Kirsten struggled, even though she knew it was hopeless. But it was all she could do, all she knew to do! The man grumbled about her thrashing as he lifted her by her wrists and ankles. He carried her like that, a lamb sacrifice, away from the hunting shed, moving swiftly across the dirt path. Kirsten was jostled against his legs as he walked, but she could see the black truck he had brought her here in parked in the trees.

Kirsten had been walking home from her friend Trisha's house--they had both lived in Forks forever, and their mom's had always been friends. Kirsten was allowed to walk to their house across the field and street anytime she wanted. She remembered the butterfly she had seen across the road, and had run across to look at it.

Then, the black truck had driven by. She didn't pay it much mind, expecting it to keep going like all the others. But this truck stopped, rather abruptly. She had stopped her playing to frown as the man got out of his car. When he had advanced towards her without another word, confusion became erased with a sense of warning.

She had turned and run, like her mommy had tolled her. But the man was faster then mommy had led her to believe. Instead of getting away, he had caught her up, ignoring her flinging arms and screams. He bundled her into the front seat, and had stopped her thrashing with the bindings, and her cries for help with the gag.

He had stashed her in the shed soon after that, locking the door and driving away. She had heard the gravel from his wheels. She was angry, and frightened! Kirsten tried getting her hands out of her tied predicament. She'd even tried cutting them with the shovel head, but she couldn't see too well back there and had cut her hand instead. When she became too exhausted to move anymore, and when nothing was loosend by her efforts…

…that is when she had started to cry.

Kirsten felt even more helpless and afraid now, because of the night. The forest she and her family had used to hike together in around Forks was scary in the night! The trees were encased in shadows that hid monsters, Kirsten knew!

But she would run into those frightening trees if she had the chance, because this man was bad! He was scarier then the monsters, and he wasn't going to be nice to her, whatever he wanted to do! Kirsten knew that much from stories and her mommy's warnings.

The man made a noise in his throat and stopped suddenly. "Here we go," he spoke, his voice gravily and low. Before Kirsten could twist her head and look, he dropped her.

She landed hard on her side. She cried out from the shock, and then panicked when she couldn't draw in air to her lungs. The pressure on her chest from her fall felt ten times worse because of her already rapidly beating heart. Kirsten's eyes opened wide and she stared up at the sky. His head looming down at her blocked her vision some, but she could still see the moon and stars. The trees pointed tops made a circle around the bright orb. She was in a clearing, obviously. The moon was pretty…

Suddenly she could breathe again. Kirsten sucked in some air, barely managing half a breath and shifted. Her arm rested in the dirt, but the rest of her was on something canvas-y and soft.

A sleeping bag, like for camping. A few feet away, a campfire barely burned, its embers glowing only faintly.

The man lowered himself down onto his knees. He shifted, and suddenly he was on top of her.

Kirsten's sudden panic gave her the energy to draw in a full breath. As he straddled her, his large frame engulfing her completely, she could feel the threat of him in every movement. The warning was over; the danger was starting!

Kirsten squirmed, trying to roll out from under him. His big hand pressed her shoulders down hard into the sleep bag. He brought his other hand forward. Kirsten's heart froze for one moment where every thing she knew convulsed into one scary thought.

He held a **knife**!

Knives were bad! Knives killed! She'd seen sheep be killed by them plenty of times. Knives stabbed, and knives hurt! Bad guys waved knives…

This man took her sudden shock as the opportunity to easily cut the bindings that held her feet together. When this was accomplished, he used the same hand to spread her legs open. That hand then slid up.

There was a point, right after his hand traveled past her thigh, where his touch went from scary to revolting! When his big hand touched her crotch through the jeans, Kirsten knew it was wrong, and that whatever this man was now doing to her was sick! She didn't know what it was, but she had the instinct to know it was something forbidden and off limits.

And it was something she wanted to keep covered by her jeans!

Kirsten's frozen moment vanished, and something animal in her rose up in desperation. She brought her right foot up sharply, driving her toe deep into his chin. The man hadn't been expecting it, and he pulled away from her attack. Kirsten slid backwards from underneath him, away from his revolting hand, and crawled hurriedly off the sleeping bag.

He recovered, and he gripped her jeans in tight fists and dragged himself back on top of her. She squirmed harder then ever before, refusing to go along with whatever he had planned. A force slammed across her cheek, something she had never felt before in her life. It stunned her as nothing else did.

The man pulled back from the hit he had delivered on her small face. Pleased with the brat's sudden compliancy, he reached for the button on her jeans. He pulled her zipper down with a quick jerk and began to drag her small children's jeans down her legs. The sight of her little white undies with little pink flowers on them amused him as much as it turned him on.

Little children--their little bodies of innocence--were so pleasing to plunder. He couldn't wait to play with this child. She was a fighter—they were the most satisfying, because it hurt them more then anything. He couldn't wait to see the shock, the awareness come into her little blue eyes when he took her innocence for good.

Kirsten recovered with the cold air against her legs. His touch was even more revolting against her bare skin! His hold was more confident against her squirmings, his eyes more crazed then ever. She hated him! She hated his hand! She hated knowing he was winning, and knowing she was helpless.

As his hand took a firm grip on her undies, she knew it was over.

Suddenly, the man went flying across the clearing! Her hit the tree nearby and landed in a heap, crying out himself at the pain that caused.

Kirsten sat up, crying out against the gag in shock.

A fast movement caught Kirsten's attention, and her eyes widened as something sprang from the trees. The blur volted across the campfire and slid across the dirt. As it slowed, the blur solidified into a human figure. As the moon's light illuminated the figure, Kirsten's eyes widened.

It was a she—the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was tall, her entire figure thin and lean. She was clothed nearly head to foot in black, but what wasn't covered glowed like white fire. It was…luminescent, her mother would say. Like the moon's skin, hers matched it with just as much finery.

The girl's dark hair danced in a maze of waves around her face from her swift movement, but they soon settled at the sides of her face. That face turned sharply towards Kirsten.

Her eyes were black, and smoldering with violence.

When the girl's eyes latched onto hers, Kirsten was bombarded by a shock of emotions.

Prevailing all of them was a sense of desire, like when Kirsten saw something she wanted with her entire being. The girl before was beauty incarnate…and something in Kirsten wanted to go to that beauty, to embrace and give herself to it. It was like a hunger that needed to be fulfilled…the girl's black eyes seemed to demand it.

But something else followed in sync with that emotion, and it was fear.

The girl was not normal…she had come from the trees, where monsters were.

Instinct, like the threat of the man, told her the strange girl was danger, and that she should run.

Her feet were unbound; she could do it. Kirsten tolled herself to move, to run away from the two dangers.

But the girl looked away from Kirsten, settling those eyes instead on the bad man who had gotten to his feet. And Kirsten found herself sitting still, spell bound.

"_She's not more then seven years old_," the girl whispered in a tight voice. Her voice was music, its tendrils seeming to fill the clearing.

The girl shot forward like a bullet, another blur in the air. The man went flying to the other side of the clearing, this time slamming into the dirt hard enough to make a crater.

All thought of fleeing was erased as Kirsten watched the girl walk slowly around the fire towards the man she'd thrown with ease. Her mind was entranced by the girl's movements and voice…by the smoldering anger in her eyes. She couldn't leave and miss seeing every bit of the strange girl.

"Seven _**Years**_. _**OLD**_!" The girl screamed, her yell causing every branch in the clearing to shake.

She bent and closed her hand over his bent neck. The girl lifted the man by his throat, as if he were a small object and not a large muscled man of 38 years. She was smaller then him by a mile. Yet it was obvious from his gurgling breath that her small hand gripped harder. The man slammed his own fist into her wrist with enough strength to break bone. Instead it was he who cried out in pain when every bone in his hand broke and fractured. The girl's skin didn't even show a mark from his attempt.

The girl's eyes burned with her inner fires it seemed, as her lips pulled up in a snarled smile. Even that look was beautiful on her.

"**You're worse than **_**filth**_!" She hissed. "Forcing yourself on a little girl with fists that barely hold _**crayons** _correctly! **Murderer's and terrorists have more honor then you, you fucking Rapist**!!!"

She drove her fist down in an arc, between the mans legs. His eyes bulged in his face as his hip bone and his manhood shattered in her hand. The girl let him slide out of her hands. He dropped to the ground, sending his leg bones crushing up into his broken waist.

He screamed with unfathomable pain, and it was a sound that went through every fiber of Kirsten's being.

The girl croutched before the man as he shuddered. She gripped his hair and forced him to look into her unmerciful face. "Do you want to _**fuck **_something now, you broken little _**bully**_?" she asked him, her voice silky and smooth.

Her hand reached down and slid up his leg to his shattered body. Desire flooded the man's eyes, even as his pain was unfathomable. Her closeness to him, her hand on his skin, was intoxicating even as it frightened him.

Blood pooled out of his soaked jeans onto her hand, and she lifted it. The girl twisted her hand so the moon glinted off it, and held it close between her and the man's face.

"I can _**smell**_ your blood, mortal," she tolled him, her voice thick with sadistic thoughts, "I can smell it, and it revolts me, as no other blood has! I've tasted other villains, one's who were painted in history books for their **_evilness_**, and none of them ever repulsed me as your's has!" She jerked his head up sharply, causing him much pain as that movement sent his wounded spine shaking.

She bent her head, grazing his neck with her white teeth. "I'm not even tempted to drink your life from you! You are worthless, human, and by all rights you deserve to be left like this. To live a _**shattered**_ man in a prison cell, with not even a dick to fuck your cell mate with."

She lifted her head in a fast movement, dragging her teeth around his throat and up his chin. The man's nose disappeared in a spray of blood. He convulsed in agony in her grip as she shoved him onto his back in the dirt. His lower body lay still with dead nerves as his upper half thrashed against her hand that refused to yield.

"I should let you live out your life of worthlessness in torture for what you almost did tonight, and for what I'm _**sure you've done before**_!" The girl paused, pursing her lips at the sobbing man. "But even I won't go that low, you lucky bastard." She bent one last time, glaring with her full anger and inhuman strength into his wide, shiny eyes.

"_**I pray to everything that's good that there is a Hell for you to shit in**_!"

Her head moved in a blur. There was a sickening crunch, and then all the man's movements ceased.

The clearing settled into an eerie quiet.

The girl lifted herself up onto her knees, sitting with her back to Kirsten, staring off into the trees for several silent moments.

Kirsten found herself forgetting to breathe in order to not break the stillness.

Then, she sighed, and got to her feet in a normal, slow fashion. Her arms lifted, and Kirsten realized the woman was cleaning her face. She did that for several moments, before letting her arms fall to her sides again.

Only then did the girl turn, placing her gaze on Kirsten.

Kirsten felt her breath shake in her chest as she looked back on the beautiful girl. Not once had Kirsten moved. She stayed still, her legs unbound and her arms tied tight in front of her. She didn't feel like moving at all in those few heart beats where she and the girl just regarded one another.

The girl's eyes suddenly flickered down, to her feet---As if she was uncomfortable meeting Kirsten's gaze. The girl croutched on her heels, and lifted a hand to cover her eyes as she blew out a frustrated breath. "Oh, sweetie…I'm sorry…"

Kirsten continued to breathe slowly, mesmorized by the girl croutching before her.

The girl let her hand fall again, resting it on her knees as she looked up, her eyes staring at a spot just below Kirsten's eyes. For some reason, that acted in a way to reassure Kirsten of her safety. "I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetie, I…I couldn't control myself."

The girl hesitated a moment as she finished speaking, before inching forward slightly with her weight.

Kirsten froze in instinctual fear, but didn't move from her spot in the dirt.

The girl seemed to take this for encouragement and continued to slide gently forward across the clearing until she was directly in front of Kirsten.

Kirsten knew she should flee, but everything in her still called for the toxic feeling the girl's presence gave her. So she stayed, her two instincts forcing her to sit still as the dangerous girl hesitated in front of her.

"Did he hurt you, sweetie?" The girl asked gently. "I…sensed your hurt. That's why I came. I didn't want the bad man to hurt you anymore."

The girl's eyes took in Kirsten's undressed state, and her eyes scaled the clearing. She slowly gripped the jeans from where they lay crumpled in the dirt and shook it out. She held it out in her white, delicate hands for Kirsten. "Here," she bid, "Put your clothes on. He should never have taken them from you."

Kirsten didn't know why—she felt so intoxicated and tired it was hard to even think—but her hand moved forward and took the jeans instantly. The girl didn't try to touch her as she took them from her, nor did she come any closer as Kirsten. But her eyes did latch onto her bloodied wrists. "So that's what I smelled..." she murmured to herself, barely audible. She did reach out then.

Kirsten's heart skipped a beat as her cold hands enfolded her tied ones. They were like smooth marble, and as cold as ice. Yet gentle, despite their hardness. Somehow it was numbing for the pain, even as the girl undid the bonds and freed her.

"Let's get this out, too," the girl murmured compassionately, and removed the gag in her mouth with careful consideration.

Kirsten rolled her tongue around in her mouth, and then drew in breath to fulfill the desire to scream as she'd been denied.

The girl's face tilted toward her, and the eyes that had previously been black with cold hatred were gold and cool with softness. Kirsten's soul felt blazed with their depth and majesty all the same.

Something inside her broke, and Kirsten fell forward, throwing her arms around the strange girl who had saved her. The girl froze in surprise, as if she hadn't been expecting such a show of trust at all.

But just as quickly her arms enfolded around Kirsten too. Kirsten sobbed deeply, and burrowed her face into the cold crook of the girl's neck.

"Shhhhh…" The girl crooned, her hand reaching up Kirsten's back to hold her shaking head steady. "Its alright."

"He scared me so bad!" Kirsten cried out, her warm breath hitting the girl's cold neck like a gale, the contrast evident. "I couldn't fight him, I couldn't run like mommy wanted!"

Kirsten felt the girl's grip tighten on her, protectively. Or perhaps in anger too. Her voice sounded constricted with emotion as she rocked Kirsten's small frame in her strong one. "He will never hurt you or anyone again, sweetie. I won't allow it."

Kirsten twisted her fist around one of the girl's tendrils. Her dark hair smelled like strawberries with a thick cream…

"You scared me…" she whispered against the girl's neck. She remembered the girl's fast movements, and her black eyes. "You scare me now."

The girl sighed in sadness, her hand stroking Kirsten's mangled blond hair with tenderness. "I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I'm…my type tends to be scary, but we don't mean to."

Kirsten forced herself to let go of the comforting lock of hair and sit up. The girl's stonelike skin was strong enough to resist that little movement, but the girl allowed her arms to fall loosely around Kirsten so she could menuveur on her strong lap.

Kirsten reached up with little fingers, cautious fingers, and traced the shape of the girl's features.

The girl seemed just as cautious to her touch, her expression guarded and controlled as she allowed the little girl to explore her rescuer.

"You rescued me from the bad man, like a superhero." Kirsten hesitated, her brows drawing down in thought around her cupid shaped face. "Are you? Or, are you an angel?"

The girl smiled against her little finger, and shook her head at her words. "No, I'm not a superhero. I'm just…another type of being who doesn't like to see little girls hurt by bullies." She sighed again and gently took Kirsten's little hand into her own. "There are so many bullies in the world, my friend. But, there are also good people like you, and your family."

She slowly stood, letting Kirsten slide onto the soles of her feet as she did. "Put your jeans on, sweetie, and I'll take you home to your mom's warm embrace, okay?" The girl smiled at the awed look on Kirsten's face. "She must be worried for you, so we'd best hurry so as not to worry her more."

Kirsten nodded and quickly slid each leg into her jeans. That finished, she stood, waiting expectantly for instructions from the girl before her. The girl bent slightly and slid her arms under Kirsten's armpits. Kirsten found herself being lifted swiftly through the air, before she was firmly situated on the girl's back.

"Clutch my neck tight," the girl bid, "Because I'm going to be running VERY fast to get you home as soon as possible."

Kirsten's grip tightened in fearful anticipation. "As fast as you went earlier?"

The girl chuckled, slightly in sadness. "Not quite that fast, I think. But hold on tight all the same."

She waited until Kirsten had gripped as tight as she could, before streaming off into the woods. The camp was left far behind them as trees flew by in a blur. It was as close to flying as Kirsten had ever been in her life. The feeling of elation took her breath away ,and momentarily made her forget the horrors that had almost befallen her.

Or, even the horror that had befallen the evil man, which she now clutched with uptmost trust…

* * *

bnthridiot: Alright...wow, i can't believe I got that out of me in one night! What suprises me most I think is that i picked this story to do instead of all my other ones. I don't know why, but I'm going for it. I hope you like it, and I hope to have chapter two up soon, while the story is still pounding in me! 


	2. Life is Worth Anything

Life is Worth Anything

Bella slowed her pace, getting control of the primitive part of her that wanted to keep running like a lunatic through the forest. As she slowed, so did the world passing by her until the blurs of trees solidified into normal looking forms of vegetation.

Her pace more on the human level, she regarded the scenery, trying to remember what running like this would have felt like if she were still human. She knew that, instead of her heart beating at an erratic flutter to pump blood to her muscles, she only felt an empty stillness. Running like this took no energy or expulsion whatsoever for her vampiric body. Bella realized she'd be able to hear her heavy breath in her ears, be able to feel each labored breath in her chest, if she were anything other then what she was. She purposely began to inhale as she ran, trying to match it with her memory of being human. She'd forgotten to breathe again.

As usual, she was a terrible actress.

Then, Bella ran out of the trees. The ground before her was cleared of vegetation except for crisping grass. Bella continued to run through the field. She watched only a few feet in front of her, and refused to look further ahead with her vampire enhanced vision.

She was enjoying pretending to be a human.

When the white wooden fence appeared before her, though, Bella reached out a hand to grasp it. Without a second thought, she vaulted it and continued running.

Well…maybe it was impossible to pretend to be a human perfectly.

The field sloped up abruptly and Bella followed it up. As she cleared the top, she paused, catching her weight from continuing forward with a heel dug into the dirt clumped at the top. She flung her arms out to balance herself, and looked down on the valley of fields below lit by the full moon.

She'd seen many picturesque settings in her years…she'd never seen one quite like this one though.

Nestled in the middle of the patchwork of fields, the large house seemed to charm her heart with its white pillars and sloping roofs. To be honest, it couldn't be called a house; a more accurate term would be to call it a Georgian manor, she supposed. Three levels, each with large shuttered windows and stone fireplaces.

Bella had been a bit skeptical about buying such a large, extravagant place when they had first started shopping for their next home. Forks had seemed like the perfect place for them to…visit. Cloud cover most the year…

Bella grimaced, reaching up with one of her silver skinned hands to rub her forehead as she thought. She hated dreary weather climates…but, it was necessary to pick places a vampire could easily reside without being discovered.

Forks also was a small town, with few expectations, and very few people. Less temptation for a vampire the better. Besides, Bella knew it wasn't healthy to live your life an entirety as a hermit--something she'd be highly tempted to do if it weren't for her sister, Eileen.

Bella sighed, thinking about her sister. Well, more accurately would be to admit she was a very close friend. They weren't related. In fact, Eileen had been bitten and made in the 1800's, while Bella had barely been alive 8 years now. Both were relatively the same age though. Eileen was technically a year older, and a beautiful irish lass turned vampire. Her green eyes had gone, as had her freckles. But her pale irish cream skin had remained, as was her curly, red hair. She was the kind of vampire model that inspired the novels and romantic epics.

Bella felt absolutely boring in comparison. She had the pale skin; always had, even as a human. Her hair was a dark color; it wasn't exactly wavy or curly, just...there. Her eyes had been boring as a human, a dull brown. She wasn't even the tallest of girls. Eileen topped her by an inch. On top of that, Bella didn't even have the outward expressive social skills Eileen seemed to exube with ease. Bella could quite easily admit to herself she was odd, and something of a freak who ran on a different track then the rest of her fellow steam engines.

Eileen was always trying to get it into her head she was beautiful and normal but Bella didn't buy it at all. Agaisnt popular belief, vampire's could see their reflections in mirrors. And Bella had given herself a very thoroughl study.

Looking down at the Manor as it was shrouded in darkness, Bella mused that she probably could, and would, become somewhat of a hermit in it, considering its hugeness. The 30 some rooms the realtor had advertised seemed too much when she'd first read it. Her sister had worked on her, and had convinced her to go see it and Forks before Bella made any final judgement.

Forks had been a turn off from the start. Too wet, too green…Bella had felt her frown of disinterest start to hurt on her face as they pulled up at the Manor. The realtor had been kind as she let them inside. As she'd stepped inside the foyer though, Bella had stopped, and just _stood_….

Something about the house had spoken to her when she'd entered. Bella had learned not to question the odd feelings that came over her. She let the impressions of her surroundings, of the house envelop her and absorb. Something in those empty rooms, in the dust that had danced in the shadows, in the sound of her empty footsteps on the stairs and wood floors, tolled her it was meant to be home.

They purchased it with cash that very day. The realtor seemed giddy when she pulled the **For Sale** out of the front lawn and drove away with it. Apparently the Manor had been sitting on her hands for a decade. Bella still wondered why they'd gotten the manor for the measly million they'd bought it for. Other properties of its kind had sold for much, much more.

But it didn't matter, Bella decided. It was they're home, as was Forks for the next foreseeable future. For her sister's happiness, Bella would live anywhere.

Bella blinked and her attention sharpened as a lone light came on, towards the lower level of the Manor. Bella winced, realizing her sister must be up and looking for her. Bella slipped her toe out of the loose dirt and jumped down off the rise of earth. She caught herself with her palms against the grass, then straightening again, continued for the manor.

This time, she ran at full vampire speed across the fields. She slowed as her feet touched the cobbled driveway. This part of the yard was lit up by lights, and she didn't even want to risk the chance that someone could see her moving at an unearthly speed. Although, no one should be on their property, considering the manor was surrounded at all angles by 50 acres or so of fields and forests. There was a small dirt road running through their property about 25 miles to the west though, but no cars would be driving that time of the night.

Besides, Bella didn't think there was much point in behaving like a wild vampire all the time. Self control was a healthy habit to get into if you wanted to survive in the world.

Bella ran up the steps between the two large white pillars that supported the upper levels. As she ascended the steps, she ran her right hand over one of the stone lions that guarded the front door. Like the rest of the house, they were weathered and ancient, but their granite shapes were comforting against her hand. It wasn't often a vampire could find something to its equal in quality and texture.

The large front door was unlocked; they didn't exactly feel threatened by any robber that was stupid enough to enter a vampire's house. Bella opened the door with a small shove with her shoulder. The bright light from the florescent bulbs inside the foyer lighted her features and replaced the shadows of the night. Bella stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

When her back was turned, she heard someone else step from the side hall and plant themselves behind her.

"And just _where_ **exactly** have you been tonight, Ms. Bella Swanne?" The female voice inquired gravely.

Bella winced, shutting her eyes in slight guilt as she turned around to face her sister.

Eileen stood quite solidly in Bella's path, one arm dangling at her side, and the other poised at her hip. Bella knew that pose meant Eileen was going to take the motherly tone with her for now. Oh, the advantages of being only a year younger technically then her other vampire sister…

Bella smiled weakly, trying to resist the urge to hunch her shoulders at being caught out. "Would you believe me if I said I only wanted a midnight run?"

Eileen raised an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly, lifting her dangling arm. Bella's eyes followed it as Eileen's hand moved to her right shoulder, where it pinched and lifted the material.

Flecks of the man's blood lay dry in the black cotton. Oops, Bella thought to herself. Apparently she hadn't cleaned up _perfectly_.

Eileen sighed heavily and dropped her hand again. "Bella, what did you **do**?"

Bella looked down at the floor, and lifted her own hand to run it though her long hair. "Eileen, I didn't…It's not what you're thinking…"

"And what exactly am I thinking, Bella?" Eileen breathed, her eyes concerned as she watched Bella. "Curses, I thought you had more control over your thirsts!!"

Bella rolled her eyes at the ceiling, pushing away gently from Eileen. "I DO have control, Eileen. I didn't drink anyone, I swear!" She assured her sister, shrugging out of her black leather coat.

Bella hung it on one of the metal hooks in the foyer and kicked off her shoes. They were caked in mud from all her running in the woods, and she didn't want to track mud through the house. Bella brushed past Eileen, moving for the kitchen. She was famished…

Eileen followed right on her heels, not finished with her interrogation. "But you killed someone! The blood isn't animal, Bella, I know the difference between the smells. Please," she begged, stopping Bella with a hand on her arm, "Please tell me what happened! You know I won't blame you for whatever you did. I understand what can happen, but you need to talk about it with me!"

Bella looked down at the pale but firm hand of her sister gripping her arm, and looked up, meeting her sister's searching gaze. "I-" Her sister's eyes sharpened, waiting. Bella sighed heavily, and leaned against the wall of the hall. "I caught a man in the woods…"

Eileen frowned at Bella. She copied Bella's stance against the opposite wall. "You caught a man?" she prompted anxiously, patient.

"I caught a man attempting rape on a girl." Bella finished, her voice dropping to a low degree.

Eileen's gaze sharpened on Bella's face at her change in tone; she studied her sister's black raging eyes, and the blank mask of her face. "Do you want to tell me about it all?" Eileen asked quietly, leaning forward to brush her hand comfortingly across Bella's tense hand.

Bella blinked, and the black rage left her eyes. She turned her face away, looking down the hall. "Yes. But, I need to drink. His blood…lets just say my taste buds are excited."

Eileen nodded her head, understanding the thirsts of a vampire perfectly, considering she was one herself. They walked compatably beside each other through the lower rooms until they came to the kitchen. The white cabinets were set beautifully with the black granite countertops; they reflected Bella and Eileen's pale images as they moved through the room. Eileen slid elegantly into one of the bar stools and rested her elbows on the granite top. Bella opened the freezer door and removed the first bottle she saw. At this point, she could care less who's specific blood it was. Shutting the freezer door, she turned and took the bar stool next to her sister.

Eileen lifted two wine glasses from their wooden resting hooks and set them on the counter. Bella smiled at her sister in thanks before she uncapped the bottle. Tipping it down over the first glass, she let the chilled blood slosh inside. She filled each glass to the rim and then recapped the bottle.

Eileen lifted her glass by its stem and held it under her nose. She smelled it deeply, closing her eyes in the pleasure that gave her, before bringing it to her lips to sip.

Bella didn't take as much care with hers. She wasn't raised European after all. She just sipped heavily, drinking half in one gulp. Eileen shook her head at Bella's lack of class before she started to speak again.

"So, can you tell me what happened since you tolled me you'd be out for a quick stroll around this afternoon?" Eileen asked, getting comfortable on the granite.

Bella drew in a deep breath before she began. "I'm sorry about staying out so late, Eileen. I got so caught up in running, in viewing the entire property…you know how it is. I seem to have lost my sense of time keenly since becoming a vampire."

Eileen's lips quirked up. "We're not exactly running on the same time scale as humans, no." She agreed.

Bella nodded, studying her image in the granite staring back at her. "Yes, well…I was going to come back much sooner, anyway. But then, as I neared the edge of our property, something made me stop. Further in the woods, I felt this overwhelming need to keep going."

Eileen's brows drew in around her golden eyes. "Was it one of your intuitions again?"

Bella's gaze jerked up to her sister's. "Yes, it was. Which is why I decided to follow it. I thought it might involve you and I…it saved us the last time I followed my feelings."

Eileen nodded, looking down at her fingers which played with the wine glass. "You should have come and gotten me, Bella. I don't want you to deal with these threats on your own, especially if…they involve the threat to us."

Bella reached out and stilled Eileen's hand with her own. "Don't worry about the threat. Its far too early for them to have found us yet. Forks will be a safe haven…for a while."

Eileen smiled awkwardly and chuckled. "Wow, if you believe it, Bella, then I suppose I shouldn't worry!"

Bella frowned at her sister's humor. "Am I always such a worry-wart?"

Eileen's teeth flashed as she grinned. "Generally."

Bella bit her lip. "Then perhaps I'm too over-confident…" she mumbled, reconsidering they're whole plan to stay in Forks.

Eileen shook her head and clasped a hand over Bella's shoulder. "Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything. Now, tell me more about your man you killed."

Bella blinked, reorienting herself from one threat to another. "Oh, yes…well, I kept following the feeling, which grew stronger and darker the further I followed it to the edge of our property. I could tell the closer I got that the bigger the trouble, because the feeling began to weigh heavily on my chest." Bella lifted her hand as she spoke, her fingers tracing around her dead heart. "It was the oddest feeling…" she murmured.

"And then I smelt it, the tang of blood. Fresh, and young…it was mouthwatering! But only a small quantity. And then I heard the faint sound of screams. Small, little high pitched screams. My sense of urgency rose…those screams jilted something in my memory, some instinct to protect. I forgot my thirst as I sped for the sound. When I arrived, I just _**knew**_." Bella turned towards her sister, her eyes glassy with the memory. "I knew instinctively who to hurt, who to protect. I didn't realize it was a child I was protecting until after I had thrown him off her." Bella lifted her hands, staring at them. "I didn't even touch him. I used my power instinctively to throw him."

Bella's hand clenched into tight fists. "I can't even begin to tell you of the rage I felt when I saw it was a child he was hurting. I've never felt so violent, so out of control with vampiric righteousness."

Eileen shut her eyes and put her arms around Bella, drawing her in to comfort her. "Its alright…you don't have to tell me anything more. I can guess what happened."

Bella wrapped her arms around her sister, and rested her head on her shoulder. "I didn't drink from him, but…I definitely spilled the blood of the fatted calf. I killed him after." She added darkly, her coice clipped. "I didn't leave him in agony."

Eileen raised a brow. "Then you did more then I would have. I'd say your control is pretty impressive." Eileen's face froze suddenly as a thought struck her. "What about this child?"

Bella pulled back, looking at her sister pointedly. "Don't worry," she said stiffly, "She's alright. And I mean that in every sense, so don't get any ideas."

Eileen frowned at her sister, annoyance slipping across her features. "I'm not suggesting anything, Bella. I just want to know how you dealt with the child after…everything."

"I helped her get home, to her family. Honestly, what did you expect me to do?" Bella said.

Eileen shrugged, her expression worried. "I don't know. But this creates a new problem, Bella. She saw you in every possible way for a human to see a vampire behave."

"She's young," Bella interjected. "She didn't understand half of what she saw tonight. For goodness sakes, she thought I was an angel!" Bella chuckled in amazement and sipped deeply at her glass of blood. She swallowed and continued. "I talked to her right before I let her walk up to her house. I tolled her it was alright to tell everyone what she'd seen."

Eileen choked on her sip of wine and gaped at Bella. "You **_what_**?! Bella, how are we supposed to keep living in Forks as human beings if people recodnize you for a vampire!" Eileen took the bottle and started pouring herself another full glass as agitation marred her face. "How am I supposed to find us a home _anywhere_ if you keep blowing our cover!"

Bella couldn't resist smiling at her agitation. "You didn't let me finish. I tolled her she could tell people, **IF** she wouldn't mind fudging a few details."

Eileen's lips stilled on the rim of the glass. "A few details?" she intoned.

"Yes, for instance," Bella grinned, "My hair is curly blonde, my eyes blue, and my clothes a bright white, and my name is the same as her dead grandmother. The little girl decided a set of wings would set the story off nicely."

Eileen gaped at Bella for a few seconds before she groaned. "And just how do you know she's going to stick to that story and not start telling the truth to her family some time at supper?"

Bella sighed and ran her finger along the rim of her glass, drawing off the drops of blood. "Some things you have to take on faith, Eileen. I guess we can find out by reading the paper the next few days to see if she did. With the size of this town being any indication, her kidnap will be the height of all news for some time." Bella drew her thumb into her mouth, sucking off the excess of blood.

They sat there a moment, both thinking about the nights events and how it would effect their future they'd barely started in Forks. It was hard on anyone to move around, to try and establish themselves in a new setting, expecially after getting comfortable in the old one. Bella and Eileen were not the gypsy types, but they had learned to deal with the consequences of being vampire.

Bella folded her arms tightly in around her chest and spoke. "Her name is Kirsten." She said quietly.

Eileen glanced over to her, silent.

"She was beautiful," Bella described. "Like an angel herself. So trusting and innocent. She had blond hair, and…" Bella smiled. "Riveting blue eyes. She looked at me with them, really looked at me. No mortal has looked at me with such eyes in a long time. I could see the desire for me in them, she couldn't help that, but there was something there I've never…experienced."

She smiled sheepishly at Eileen, wishing she could convey the emotion of happiness the little girl had given her. "She feared me like she should, but it didn't stop her from trusting me completely, from throwing her arms around me." Bella laughed at the memory and hugged herself tightly. "She was so light and warm in my embrace, and so fragile. That child pulled my maternal instincts out of me that had been dormat since my making. Oh Eileen, have you ever held a child before? Do you understand what I mean?"

Eileen smiled herself, Bella's enthusiastic face making her remember memories long forgotten. "Yes. My family was quite large, and I had several younger brothers and sisters to care for. Trust me, I snuggled many little children into my embrace when I was a human." Eileen sighed happily. "And I do remember the tug that kind of closeness and trust can have on your heart. It's the joyful feeling of being female."

"Hmmmm, " Bella murmured, thinking of Kirsten, and how she'd barely resisted letting go of that little hand so she could run up to her porch and go to her waiting mother. How she wished…

"Don't torture yourself, Bella," Eileen murmured, "You know its not possible to have that, so don't overdo your emotions."

Bella nodded, knowing her sister was right. It wasn't wise to dwell on what you couldn't have. But already, Bella knew Kirsten was forever attatched to her heart, as few ever were. Bella cared and loved where she willed. She could never regret that.

"Eileen, I know some things are not possible in the world we live in. Goodness, we're vampires; our lives are played on different colored squares of the board." Bella shook her head, grinning slightly. "But I can still see the other lives that play alongside our own. I can't ignore them, nor can I look down on them for how they operate. Because their lives hold as much meaning to me as my own. We both play our sides in the same realm and world. Both humans and vampires are necessary for the game to work. So I don't regret what I did tonight. I don't regret messing with the human workings, I don't regret saving her life even though perhaps it wasn't in my vampiric interest."

Bella gathered her sister's empty glass and her own and stood to take them to the sink. "Her life, however shorter then mine, however more fragile, is worth more to me then my own now. Her life is worth more then anything."

Eileen nodded at her words, serious. "I understand, Bella. Really, I do."

Bella turned, leaning back against the sink. Her eyes were gentle and sincere. "I know you do, Eileen. That's one of the reasons I love you. You're not a monster, like the other vampires running amuck in this world. The _filthy leeches_," she nearly spat, "They don't deserve their longer lives, not when they use them to give up humanity."

Eileen winced at the venom in Bella's voice. "Bella, you know you're being a little harsh on your own kind. I mean, look at Aidan! He and his brothers are decent."

Bella shrugged, her eyes still glittering with her passion. "Decent," she allotted in a clipped voice. "They aren't exactly full vegetarian yet. But other then them, I've never met another of my race who hasn't disgusted me."

Eileen waved her hand swiftly, standing abruptly to move with vampiric speed in front of Bella. "Stop getting yourself worked up! Listen…school starts in a few days."

"Oh _**goody**_," Bella said sarcastically, blowing a huffed breath at the wisp of hair that had fallen in front of her face, "Another enrollment in boring academics I've learned for the past decade! I can't wait."

Eileen's nose wrinkled. "Trust me, I share your opinion on the subject. But we already played the 21 year old gambit in the last town, and we're not going to be able to pull off anything over that. So it's the original death date of 17 for you, and 18 for me. Its Junior year all over again for us at Forks High. Think you can handle it?"

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples with both hands. "As long as no one get too friendly with me, I should be fine."

Eileen smiled at her sister's discomfort. "Bella, I know you'd be quite happy to live as a self-respecting hermit for the rest of our stay, but I've news for you-" She poked Bella in the chest with her dainty finger. "You're going to socialize and try to get over this misplaced awkwardness you feel around people. Honestly, who ever heard of a respectable vampire being shy?"

Bella raised a brow. "Or clumsy?"

Eileen laughed. "Or that. Look, this is the start of a new period for you. Try to put this longer life your're so bent on fulfilling to good use and embrace it. You never know, you might come to like Forks better then you think."

Bella snorted and walked out of the kitchen. "The day I like Forks will be the day I wake up to find a Florida beach magically situated behind the manor." Bella paused at the door, leaning against the frame to wink at her sister. "But for you, I'll grin and bare the humiliation of my entrance to Fork's society."

Eileen grinned. "And I'll enjoy every moment of it."

Bella made a face at her sister and then escaped into the many room of the manor. She still had a few days to enjoy being a hermit. By goodness, she was going to make use of it…

* * *

bnthridiot: Okay! Things going good, story pumping away...no worries, we get Edward Cullen's reaction to the kidnapping news next. No offense to Bella, but we really read these stories for Edward...theres just no competition there...obviously!


	3. Saved by an Angel?

Saved by an Angel?

The room was pitch dark, the lights turned out, and the door shut tight to the rest of the house. On the far wall, a red light blinked randomly from the large stereo system, its purpose to inform the owner that it was working.

Edward didn't need the blinking red light to know it was on; he could hear the music loud and clear. He'd chosen the loudest rock band in his selection and had set it to blaring.

He thought of it as a courtesy to both Emmett, Rosalie, and himself. As soon as he'd saw that sparkle in their eyes, heard their banter, and glimpsed a hint of their planning thoughts accumulating, he'd hightailed it to his bedroom. He'd give them their sexual privacy for a few hours.

Edward sat in his leather couch on the other side of the room, his eyes shut tight as he willingly let the music control his awareness and fill his mind. It helped block out the thoughts of the other vampires in the Cullen household. Concentrating on the music really deeply, he managed to keep their other sounds at a dull buzz—like a haunting whisper. That was just about the best silence in his head he'd ever been able to accomplish. Which is why he'd hung the drapes in his room, to get better acoustics and amplify the level of privacy.

Edward had the joy of living a vampiric life with the gift of hearing other people's thoughts. Sometimes it was a boon, like knowing what answers the person wanted, or how to play someone; other times, it was just plain irritating. After 180 years of listening to the same thought patterns in people's heads repeating over and over, you could get annoyed.

In Edwards opinion, individuality was something he'd learned most people did not have. People were taught by other people how to think and behave, so they were all puppets playing the same roles with stereotypes and quoted verses, down through the ages.

Virtue and honor were something he didn't hear much in people's thoughts, either. Rare was it he couldn't find someone without an ego they didn't deserve. The gossip and snobbiness several girls at school seemed to feast on was starting to get on his nerves. He found himself tempted more and more these days to drop out of school.

But he'd been gone for a long time from his family 3 years previous. Esme, Carlisle and Alice especially wanted him to stay for a while longer. Emmett and Rosalie too. They were his family—Edward would gladly endure insipid thoughts from silly humans to see them happy. And himself. He needed to be around them for a few more years. It wasn't like he was running out of time…

Edward chuckled at the thought of time, and fisted his hands together, resting his chin against them as he leaned forward towards the deep beats of the music. Eternity…why did it sound so glorious and free when he'd been human? With each passing year he'd begun to feel this shallow ache in his soul. Boredom was the word he'd attributed it to.

Esme called it loneliness.

Edward was skeptical of her opinion. He had them didn't he? And the hundreds of other thoughts unwillingly and unbidden in his head….how could he be lonely?

Esme had Carlise, and he her….

Alice had Jasper, and he her…

Rosalie had Emmett, and he her…

Edward didn't dare think about himself.

Loneliness…perhaps.

Edward sat back in the couch, flinging his arm over the side and folding his right leg over his left. Typical guy pose of relaxation. The song ended, and in the few seconds it took the next song to start, there was silence. Edward groaned inwardly as it took considerable effort to block out Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts. He was quite skilled after 180 years of honing his talent, so he did accomplish it, as long as no one started thinking anything at the level of a scream…

'_**EDWARD!!'**_

Edward's eyes opened swiftly. His golden iris's settled automatically on the flashing red light. The next song began playing, the drummer on the cd beating loud and fast as the guitarist revved up. The song filled his head. But whoever had called him was insistent and raised their thought's volume…

'_**EDWARD!!'**_

Edward recognized the voice clearly. It was Carlisle. He stood abruptly, and moved to the stereo. The song died a fraction of a second later as he switched it off. The blinking light died. Edward lifted his head and concentrated on Carlisle's voice intently, ignoring Emmett and Rosalie's.

'_**Edward, if you hear me, be ready outside when I pull up in the car. I need your talent in assisting me in a case. Something interesting has come up, and the police are requesting a doctor's assistance. Hurry.'**_

Edward listened until Carlisle's thoughts turned to simple things, like driving the car and avoiding a rabbit that had run into the road. Turning he grabbed his jacket and opened the door to his room. Light filled his dark room and lighted his face. His eyes adjusted instantly to the change in light, and he streaked down the hall and stairs.

Alice was sitting in the living room, her lap top perched on her lap. Edward slowed as a courtesy to her as he moved through the living room. She looked up at him, smiling. "Hey Edward", she greeted, some of her short hair bobbing in front of her right eye. "I thought you were fleeing from the lovebirds' overly active minds upstairs," she teased.

Edward shrugged. "I was…still am. But Carlisle shouted a line. He wants my help with something to do with the police."

Alice's smile drooped to a quizzical frown. "That doesn't sound good. He say anything else?"

Edward smiled. "Nothing that didn't revolve around gear shifts and running rabbits. You haven't had a vision of anything have you?" He didn't think it likely, or he would have been informed of it by her thoughts instantly. But it was polite to ask.

Pictures of minor visions she'd had throughout the week flooded her mind in a flash, before Alice shook her head. "Nothing important. Nothing that involves a threat to us."

Edward leaned over the couch and shifted the loose strand of hair out of her eye. "Then Carlisle's problem with the police shouldn't be anything important," he reasoned, his tone reassuring.

Alice smiled, sisterly affection shining in her golden eyes. "Then I won't worry. But I think while you're gone I'll reflect on it. See if I see anything…" Alice's fingers started typing fluidly on the keyboard once again.

"You do that," He agreed, and moved to the front foyer. He opened it and swiftly leapt off the front porch into the night. Standing on his feet firmly in the dirt driveway, he rested his eyes steadily on the road curving into the dark forest. An owl hooted somewhere off in the distance. His vampire hearing and senses keenly picked up the tiniest of scurryings in the leaves and the fragile beating wings of bats overhead that fed on them.

Edward's mind was concentrating on the thoughts of Carlisle as he drove closer and closer. Carlisle was Edward's adopted dad, in the easiest sense to understand it. Carlisle had been the one to change him, to stop the dying process the Spanish influenza had reaped upon him 180 years previously. Carlisle had stopped his short life at 17, and had given him the chance for eternity as a vampire.

Perhaps it wasn't fair to have done so. Carlisle hadn't saved everyone in that hospital room, after all. You didn't just give eternity to everyone. There were rules to follow.

For reasons of his own, Carlisle had decided to let Edward cheat death. Part of it had been loneliness; Carlisle had been living several centuries alone. Another part had been the request of his dying mother. '_Save that one…Save my boy_…' she'd begged. Carlisle had granted her that dying wish.

Edward didn't hate him, nor did he hold Carlisle to blame for the existence he'd given him. He'd experienced many things he'd have never been able to do in the many years and the changing eras of mankind. Amongst the long hours, days, months, years of regret for the lost mortal life—there had been good times.

Edward's head lifted and his eyes sharpened as Carlisle's mind came loud and clear in his mind. Edward knew the car was coming around the corner moments before he actually saw it.

Carlisle's black Acura raised around the corner at top neck speed. Vampires drove fast. In fact, they did everything fast when possible. The wheels kicked rocks as the car slid to a stop in front of Edward. The engine rumbled deeply, as if it was eager for more work.

Edward reached out with a white hand and grasped the shiny surface of the door handle. His luminescent image reflected back at him in the shiny black surface of the car. Edward studied his reflection, judging and measuring it like a stranger he'd just met, before he pulled the door open and slid into the passenger seat smoothly. He shut the door sharply and faced Carlisle in the drivers seat. "Hey, Dad," He greeted, turning down the light bluesy music Carlisle had been playing. "Good night at the hospital?"

Carlisle looked at his adopted son and smiled. "It has been an interesting night at the hospital, Edward. I'm glad you could help."

"I wasn't doing anything important, just ignoring Rosalie and Emmett," he informed him.

Carlisle smiled and thought his question. '_Blaring your music?'_

Edward inclined his head in answer, and shifted down comfortably in the seat. "So, what's so interesting at the hospital?"

Carlisle turned his head to the road, his expression shadowed. Edward saw the images of the previous few hours Carlisle had experienced. The call from the police, their voices crisp over the phone as they explained….

"A rape case?" Edward questioned, his mind sharpening on the details as they came to him.

"Yes," Carlisle answered out loud, "Back at the hospital they have a man's corpse waiting for my inspection."

"Is that the rapist's victim?" Edward guessed, intent on the whole picture.

'_No_,' Carlisle thought then spoke, "The rapist _**is**_ the dead body." He looked pointedly at Edward. "The _**victim**_ is alive and quite well."

Edward's brow furrowed. "So the victim was able to overpower him? And killed the rapist…" He reasoned.

Carlisle chuckled, and it wasn't with humor. "In ordinary cases, that would make sense. If the rapist is dead, it makes sense his victim turned the tables on him and killed him. The police would think so too except…" He turned his wise, golden eyes to Edward again. "…The victim is a 7 year old girl."

Edward's eyes widened at that. "How big is this guy?"

Carlisle left the dirt road and turned onto the main cement road for their region. "I haven't seen the body yet, but the rapist's records from the police rate him at 200 some pounds. He apparently had a history of sexual harassment and some prison time. He was passing through Forks and picked up the little girl—she's about 67 pounds, in case you were about to ask."

Edward _had_ been about to ask. "I find it hard to believe she killed someone three times her weight. An innocent 7 year old girl?" Edward made a sound in disbelief. "She wouldn't have the imagination or the means to kill him."

'_Exactly_,' Carlisle agreed. "The police know that. So the question now is who killed him? Apparently the body is a bloody mess from what they informed me…they wanted to know if I had a strong stomach for this one."

Edward laughed out loud. "A vampire can handle just about anything. And you especially, Dad."

Carlisle grinned appreciatively. "Thank you, Edward. I told them I could handle it. They're bringing the little girl over too for inspection. She has some cuts, and they want to check her for signs of her abuse. Her name is Kirsten Turner."

He looked at Edward again, his expression serious and contemplative. "The cop who called me likes to chat a lot. He told me a little about the case so far, despite rules I know are in place to keep it private. Apparently Kirsten has been telling them eagerly about her ordeal, and she's supplying the killer of the rapist for the police. And it's miraculous…the police don't—_can't_ believe her story."

Edward frowned, looking out the window, watching the blurs of dark shadows flashing by quickly on the side of the road. "What's she saying?"

Carlisle answered smoothly, slowing the car to drive more naturally into the parking lot of the hospital. "It borders on the supernatural, although I don't know the exact details. I'm guessing she's here already," he said, noting the several police cars that were parked at the front entrance of the hospital. "They want me to look at her first and provide them with a synopsis of her injuries. Then they want to question her carefully while I take a look at the rapist's corpse."

Carlisle parked, pulling the key from its notch. "After I leave, I want you to listen to what they ask her, Edward, and to what she says." He looked at Edward, in appeal. "Can you do that for me?"

Edward nodded, his eyes studying Carlisle's expression. "I can do that. Is this going to affect our stay in Forks?"

Carlisle stepped out of the car, and waited for Edward to join him before walking toward the hospital entrance. "Perhaps."

A junior sergeant by the name of Lewis was waiting for them with one of the nurses in the lobby. The officer's thoughts were jittery with the excitement of the night. In a small town like Forks nothing big ever really happened for these guys to deal with. This rape case was going to be a highlight of his year.

He led Carlisle and him to room 215. A cop sat outside the door, as did a woman with short red cropped hair. While the local cop was wearing his everyday uniform slightly wrinkled and his sleeves rolled up, this woman's blouse was starched and her appearance stiff. She had city written all over her. As they approached, she turned her head and studied them. Her thoughts were orderly and questioning as she looked at Edward and Carlisle. Edward sensed her mind and recognized the badge on her jacket, and placed her as a detective. The case was apparently big enough more authority was needed from higher up.

"Dr. Cullen," the local cop greeted, standing up to greet them. "Glad you're here. And you've brought Edward with you?" He glanced at Edward questioningly.

"Edward was with me when I got the call," Carlisle explained. "I didn't have time to drop him off at home, and you said you needed me urgently. He won't be in the way, Charlie."

The sheriff, Edward realized, remembering hearing about the sheriff at some point in the last 3 years. He'd never actually had a run in with Sheriff Charlie Swanne. Probably a good thing…

"This is Detective Koftan," Sheriff Charlie said, introducing the woman. "She's the detective assigned to this case. She was involved in the search process a few days ago when the child was reported missing. But now it's a case of rape and murder."

"You'd call stopping a man from raping a 7 year old girl murder?" Edward interjected, his voice questioning.

Everyone looked at him as if surprised he'd spoken at all.

"That's the law's way of dealing with these things," Detective Candice explained. "When someone's life is taken, it is treated as homicide. When the motive is clear, then the charge is judged accordingly." She looked from Edward to Carlisle. Her frown of disinterest lifted in a dazzling smile.

"Please call me Candice," she said, holding out her hand to Carlisle.

Edward resisted rolling his eyes at the slur she'd put in for good effect. She was attracted to Carlisle's good looks. In her mind she was pointedly ignoring the fact he had a son, and the implication that raised of a wife. She still flirted shamelessly.

Carlisle was used to such displays from his patients. He didn't react, and only shook her hand in a cordial, doctor to patient manner. "I hope you clear up this case quickly, Detective Koftan," he greeted amiably, ignoring her request to use her first name.

She was disappointed, but recognized a refusal when she heard one. "The girl Kirsten Turner is in the room, with her parents. I'd prefer to wait for your medical findings before I decide how to question her. Care must be taken when you question a child, after all. She has no doubt been through some tough times these last few days she's been missing."

"I'll go in now," Carlisle tolled her, and turned to Edward. "I'll only be a short while, son. Will you sit down there at the end of the hall and wait for me?" He pointed to the plastic waiting seats against the far wall, under the bulletin board of prescription advertisements. Even so, his eyes flashed hidden meaning to Edward.

He understood. Edward nodded. "Sure, Dad," he agreed, acting like a despondent teenager bored with his surroundings and just waiting to go home. He slouched purposefully as he walked down the hall and fell into the seat. Edward pulled out his headphones and placed them in his ears, leaning his head back as if ignoring the world.

But he was already concentrating on what was happening in room 215…

He concentrated on Carlisle's thoughts first as he entered the room…

* * *

_Carlisle pushed the door open, quietly and carefully so as not to disturb the patient and her anxious parents inside._

_Mrs. Turner's hands tightened around her little daughter whom she held in her lap, when the door opened; then she relaxed as she recognized Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen…" She greeted, her voice shaky with the stress of the last few days. "I'm glad they called you…" _

_The little girl, Kirsten, held onto her mother with one hand and had a hand on her stuffed doll in the other. But she looked curiously at Dr. Cullen. She thought he was a handsome guy, like her daddy, almost. She liked his gold looking hair, and he had a nice smile as he pulled up a chair next to the bed she and her mommy sat on._

_Carlisle sat in the chair, draping his doctors scope around his neck. "Good evening, Mr. Turner; Mrs. Turner…" Carlisle smiled in a friendly manner at Kirsten. He liked the sweet, curious eyes she used to look at him. He knew a part of her was dazzled by his presence, so he didn't look directly in her eyes. "And this must be Kirsten, am I right?"_

_Kirsten blushed, and leaned her head into the crevice of her mother's neck. "Yeahhhh…" she said in a cute, shy little voice. Kirsten wondered why she felt that feeling again…the feeling from the woods…_

"_Kirsten," Carlisle asked her, breaking through her thoughts, "I understand you've been gone a few days?"_

_Kirsten's little smile died, and her eyes widened fractionally. "Yeah…" she answered, her little voice even quieter._

_Mrs. Turner's hand came up to smooth her daughter's forehead in comfort. "Dr. Carlisle, surely you don't have to question her about it now?" She pleaded. "She's been through enough…"_

_Carlisle turned his gaze to her, reassuringly. "Mrs. Turner, I'm not going to ask Kirsten to tell me about the last few days. I'm merely here to make sure your daughter is okay physically after what has happened. The detective will take care of the rest of the case. I promise you," He finished, looking her in the eye._

_Mrs. Turner blinked, dazed a moment by his gold eyes, but she jerked her head back to her daughter quickly. 'Why did she always feel empty headed after seeing Dr. Carlisle?' She wondered, before her thoughts turned to her daughter again._

_Carlisle leaned in closer to Kirsten, leaning down to her level some more. "Kirsten?" He asked her, making sure he had her attention. "You've been through a lot the last few days. Were you feeling fine before the last few days?"_

_Kirsten's eyes flickered over his face a moment while the question processed, then she remembered, in an almost rewind effect…_

* * *

Edward's own eyes tightened as shapes from her memories the last few days whirled backward in her mind, before pausing and playing normal…

* * *

…_to playing with her friend. "Yeah, I was fine before the truck came," she answered, her voice gaining more confidence as she finally had the answer. She felt her mother wince at her last few words, and Kirsten noticed her father's fists tighten, like when he'd be agitated the computer wasn't working or something. She wondered what she'd said that was upsetting them so much…_

"_In any time during the last few days since the truck came, did you get hurt or not feel fine?" Carlisle asked next, as calmly as he'd stated the first question._

_Kirsten bit her lip as she thought back, and her hands tightened around her mother and doll as she remembered. His fists closing around her arms as he bundled her into the car…_

"_My arms hurt some," she answered. _

_Carlisle placed his hand on the bed's cloth surface. "Can you show your mother your arms?" He bid._

_Kirsten's mother helped her roll up the long sleeves of her sweater. Tears welled in Mrs. Turner's eyes when she saw the purple bruises and the welts from the bindings; and her cut fingers. 'My poor baby…' she thought in anguish._

_Mr. Turner's thoughts were darker as he stepped closer to the bed to look. 'If vengeance had not already been done to him…' he thought darkly, 'I'd have killed him for this!'_

_Carlisle nodded his head, and wrote on his notepad for an ointment to be purchased. "Did you hurt anywhere else? Do you hurt anywhere right now?"_

_Kirsten thought even farther, her heartbeat quickening as she remembered the shed. And his strong hold dragging her through the woods, and then the clearing…_

"_My back hurts some," she tolled Carlisle, "Rolling in the dirt got some rocks in it. And my jaw hurts some." She lifted her chin up high, and pointed at the underside of her jaw. _

_Carlisle leaned forward and brushed some of her long golden hair back from her cheek and neck. Carlisle's golden eyes sparkled as twinges of anger entered his own thoughts at the further bruising on her young face. She had been struck…_

_Mr. Turner turned abruptly, leaning his fists and head against the wall as he tried to control his anger in front of his wife and daughter._

"_Anything else hurt, Kirsten?" Carlisle asked, and then paused before asking. "Does anything __**lower**__ on your body hurt?"_

_Mrs. Turner's head jerked up, her eyes widening in fear. She had been dreading this question…and the answer her daughter could give to it…_

_Kirsten frowned, and she looked down at her legs critically. Her mind rotated back and forth between an image of the man above her, and someone darker…a hand holding out her jeans to her…_

* * *

Edward, out in the hall, frowned. The hand in her mind was sparkling in the moonlight…

* * *

_Kirsten's body, which had been tense since Carlisle had began to make her remember her ideal, suddenly relaxed. She smiled brilliantly at Carlisle, taking everyone in the room by surprise at her sudden change of heart._

"_No, I don't hurt down any lower," she stated proudly to everyone. She shifted on her mothers lap, splaying her legs out as she tolled her story. "The bad man, he tried to hurt me down here…" she pointed to her legs and between them, "But he didn't get past my underwear. The A**ngel** stopped him," she said, pleased of the fact. Her little face sparkled with barely suppressed excitement._

_Mrs. Turner and her husband shared a look of confusion as their daughter stopped speaking. Mrs. Turner glanced at Dr. Carlisle apologetically. "She's been going on and on about this angel…we don't know what to think…" Her words stopped out loud, but she continued to think her worries in her head. '...she could be imagining a happy ending, to block out the pain of what she experienced…'_

_Carlisle leaned back from the bed, smiling at Kirsten even as he too was wondering what this angel was exactly in reality. He hoped Edward was listening intently to her thoughts…_

* * *

"No worries, Dad," Edward murmured, not moving from his seat even as police men walked by on their way to the bathroom. They looked at him questioningly, but continued on, not wanting to bother a supposedly sleeping teen. He continued to listen to room 215…

* * *

_Carlisle had Kirsten standing on the bed so he could give her a full physical examination. Her mother sat close, her hand only_ _inches away from grasping her daughters if she should need assistance. She wouldn't be letting Kirsten out her sight ever again…_

"_Arms down, please, Kirsten" he bid her, pulling out a small flash light from his coat pocket. She did, letting them flop down to her sides. Her muscles felt sore, especially after holding onto the angel all the way through the woods…_

* * *

Edward's attention focused fully as she remembered riding on the back of…_a girl, with dark hair…strawberries…her arms around her neck, which was cold…the dark shapes flying by…_

It reminded Edward of running himself…

* * *

"_Kirsten, I want your eyes to follow the point of the light for me, okay? We're just going to check your eyes to make sure their up to par…" Carlisle lifted the light, clicking it on. When he saw Kirsten's eyes fix on it, he rotated it around in random patterns in the air, watching her pupils focus and follow it perfectly. Good, her abuse had not damaged her eyesight, and perhaps nothing in her brain that would bother her other functions. "Good job, Kirsten," Carlisle praised her, clicking off the light. "You're eyes are perfect."_

_Kirsten looked up at Carlisle, her eyes sparkling at the praise. Her eyes latched onto his, and she froze, her eyes widening… _

* * *

Edward's hands clenched as one of her memories came strong and hard, driving all the other occupants thoughts in the room out of his head completely as Kirsten focused so intently on the eyes…

* * *

… _When her eyes latched onto mine, I was bombarded by a shock of emotions. Prevailing all of them was a sense of desire, like when I see something I want with my entire being. The girl before me was beauty incarnate…and something in me wanted to go to that beauty, to embrace and give myself to it. It was like a hunger that needed to be fulfilled…the girl's black eyes seemed to demand it of me…But something else followed in sync with that emotion, and I felt fear…She slowly gripped the jeans from where they lay crumpled in the dirt and shook it out. She held it out in her white, delicate hands for me…. "Here," she bid, "Put your clothes on. He should never have taken them from you." Golden eyes, that bore into mine as she knelt in front of me…Are you an angel?... The girl smiled…shook her head. "No, I'm just…another type of being"…another type of being…another type of being…_

* * *

The memory rewound suddenly, and Edwards mind reeled with the sensations of reversed time. He was used to this sort of chaotic thinking though, and quickly rearranged his own mind to follow her sporadic one, which was remembering abruptly that nights previous few hours before the hospital, before the girl knelt in front of her…

It was darker, and parts unclear, but what was clear of was understandable to Edward to the point he could fill in the blanks. The images he saw were understandable!

* * *

… _The girl shot forward like a bullet, another blur in the air. The man went flying to the other side of the clearing, this time slamming into the dirt hard… the smoldering anger in her eyes… She bent and closed her hand over his bent neck. The girl lifted the man by his throat, as if he were a small object and not a large muscled man of 38 years. She was smaller then him by a mile. Yet it was obvious from his gurgling breath that her small hand gripped harder….His eyes bulged in his face as his hip bone and his manhood shattered in her hand. The girl let him slide out of her hands. He dropped to the ground, sending his leg bones crushing up into his broken waist. _

_He screamed with unfathomable pain, and it was a sound that went through every fiber of my being… Blood pooled out of his soaked jeans onto her hand, and she lifted it… She bent her head, grazing his neck with her white teeth…. The man's nose disappeared in a spray of blood… His lower body lay still with dead nerves as his upper half thrashed against her hand that refused to yield… Her head moved in a blur. There was a sickening crunch, and then… Only then did the girl turn, placing her stare on Kirsten…_

* * *

Kirsten may not have been clear on much of the other memories, but this one was like a snapshot photo. Edward saw the girl who Kirsten remembered, saw her perfectly. Dark hair, pale skin…all adorning a face with high cheekbones, and a subtle beauty. Most vampires, like the Cullen's, were drop dead gorgeous…this girl, with the moonlight bathing her pale skin and dark clothing, was as beautiful as they came, if not on the same scale as Rosalie. Alice would appreciate such looks…if they weren't accompanied by a personality of a monster…

And that was clearly what this girl was…

Edward blew out a deep breath he'd been holding, pleased that Kirsten was disturbed from her remembering by Carlisle preparing to leave. The violence of her rescuer sickened him. He felt sorry the little girl had witnessed such atrocities, but was pleased she didn't seem to fully comprehend what had happened. Thank goodness she was young, and might forget most of the foggy images already as she grew older.

Edward quit concentrating on the voices and thoughts of room 215 for a moment as Carlisle stepped out of the room, and handed his synopsis charts to the Detective. They spoke quietly a moment, him giving her his impressions of her physical state…overall, very lucky for an attempted rape case. Apparently this 'angel' came just in time…

The detective entered the room. Carlisle walked over to Edward, looking down at him questioningly. Edward looked up at his father, and nodded his head. Carlisle smiled in thanks and motioned for him to continue. "I'll be in the basement room with the body. Come down when you've heard enough." Carlisle turned, moving at a normal human pace down the side hallways to the stairs. At the stairs, he zoomed down them before resuming normal pace at the hall below.

Edward turned his attention back to the room 215. The detective in a concise manner asked her questions. Edward was assaulted by the same memories again, each time slightly different or timed slower or faster…Kirsten's mind was slowly forgetting and condensing her trying few hours…but Edward still understood them, and still remembered her first clear impressions.

What was interesting, and which he noted, was how her memories seemed to ABRUPTLY change when the detective started asking her about her rescuer. Kirsten answered that an angel that looked like her grandmother, with flowing blond hair and white robes and wings, had flown at the man, and struck him…and saved her.

What the detective couldn't see was the truth in her memories that Edward saw, of the really monster, not angel, that had rescued her. The blond, white clothed grandmother did not match the dark haired young girl he'd seen in her thoughts. The girl Kirsten was lying, on purpose…she was covering up for her rescuer!

Edward wondered why…had the girl asked Kirsten to keep her secret? And if so, would the truth affect her in Forks, unless…

…she was staying in Forks.

Edwards eyes opened, and his expression felt stiff, even to him, with suspicion. No. Forks was their territory. Alice would have seen this….

Edward listened a moment longer to the detective's questions and to Kirsten's answers, before he was convinced he'd heard enough. This case would not be closed with confessions of angels…much less that of vampires. The Turner Attempted Rape Case would be reviewed and closed when no suspects could be found. Gossip and talk would ensue, before fading into a dull memory for the citizens of Forks...

But for the Cullen's, this would not be the case. For Edward, this mystery was their threat and their responsibility to deal with now.

Edward stood, removing the headphones of his ipod and placing them deep into his pockets. He went down the hall Carlisle did, and the stairs. At the bottom, he followed his sense of smell, and his general memory of the layout of the hospital to the room he knew Carlisle was in.

He pushed open the door to the basement, and recognized the cold temperature of the room instantly. In side closets cases of medicine and boxes filled with random paper work were kept. In the center of the room, Carlisle stood next to a large metal table, his tools out, his back to Edward. Edward slipped his hands into his pockets and moved over to the table at his side. "Dad," he greeted.

Carlisle glanced over at Edward a moment, but returned his attention to the body. "How'd it turn out?" Carlisle asked, amiable, as he lifted a three pronged tool that resembled a boning hook in his left hand.

He inserted the tool into the open chest cavity of the corpse. It was a movement done deliberately, slowly. Using the tool, Carlisle hooked the barbs into the skin and pulled it back, revealing the glistening rib bones. Fat and blood vessel stretched across the cage that housed the vital organs for life. They weren't in use now.

Edward watched it all, unaffected in a way most normal 17 year old humans wouldn't be. He was used to such sights, after all. Except usually it involved a deer or cougar's bloody remains, and not a humans. "I heard all we need. Is it safe to talk in here?"

Carlisle met Edward's gaze, and then his eyes slanted up to the ceiling. Edward looked too, and they both noted the sets of cameras aimed at them, their little red lights flashing their presence. What was it with electronics having little red, flashing lights?

'_Wait for in the car,' _Carlisle thought, and turned his attentions back to the delicate procedure.

Edward too found himself focusing all his senses on the corpse. As close to the corpse as he was, his vampire senses kicked in full. The smell of the corpses blood wafting from his open body was stale; blood smelt its best fresh. Dead blood was about as pointless as hard, week old cotton candy.

Yet even with the blood being past its prime, there was something in it that smelled absolutely revolting. Edward knew every individual person smelt different in some degree. Wrinkling his nose, Edward realized the man himself living would have smelt just as bad because of his sick nature. Edward wouldn't have even been tempted to lust after his blood…

…yet the girl from the woods had gladly drunk from his neck. Like a cat with her caught mouse, she'd tortured him; played, seduced; drunk, and then killed. If she relished the taste of such evil, then Edward already despised the vampire she was.

His eyes narrowing on the body, he spoke quietly. "Tell me about him, Carlisle. In your head as you go along, please…"

Carlisle glanced at Edward askew, and nodded. He sat his tool aside and straightened, holding his bloodied gloved hand out over the victim. _It is as Kirsten says; he certainly died within the last few hours, before she was found at home. I can tell from the traditional ways of looking at the blood still flowing in the veins and also… _Carlisle smiled from behind his face mask… _from our vampire smell. _

His hand moved to the victims throat. _The spine…_ Carlisle's fingers went under the body, between it and the table. He drug his hand carefully down the victims lifeless spine until he reached the lower half of his back, where he paused, feeling the little bits of bone under the skin move about, unhinged and crumbling… _was broken…from a collision of some sort, and then a second breaking…The web of breaks jut off from each other in patterns, which is how I know…_

Carlisle removed his hand from underneath him, and moved down the table. Edward moved with him, in sync and listening intently. _His lower half if completely a mess. His hip bones, lower spine, upper legs are nothing but stones inside the skin. He'd probably rattle if we shook him. He no doubt was in great agony, and completely unable to move since the nerve endings were traumatized as well._

Carlisle moved the corpses legs apart, critically analyzing the rest of the damage. _He certainly is a mess in other areas. He didn't leave this world a man, in any case._

Edward shifted on his feet, clearing his throat in agreement. In this rapists case, he had no male sympathy to dose out for that kind of pain.

Carlisle looked at Edward pointedly, and then moved to the front of the table. _But what is most interesting…What I want you to see, Edward…_Carlisle placed his hand on the sheet that covered the corpses face… _is this! _

Carlisle slid the cloth back, revealing the man's face.

Edward's eyes dilated instantly at the sight, and he raised a brow in sardonic surprise. Well…even Kirsten's memories hadn't done the face justice. It was the kind of face a Phantom of the Opera mime would applaud; except, this was no makeup staging. This was the bonified thing, literally.

The nose was indeed gone from the face. Blood had gushed from the cut marrow and the slits in his face and flowed down his cheeks and chin. The eyes were closed, but only because the police had pushed them shut. No one had wanted to look at such empty, black, merciless eyes. Edward remembered Kirsten's fear when she'd seem them staring at her, and he was glad they were closed. That they would stay closed…

_And this…_Carlisle turned the head slightly, showing Edward the right side of the man's neck. Edward studied the dark, purple marks all around his pale neck. Those had come from the girl holding him up, choking him. And from her teeth as she dragged them across his neck…

Edward looked up to his Dad's questioning look when he was through committing the image of the corpse to memory. He needed to remember how it looked. He needed to remember what real monsters could do. Perhaps it would help him to never go back to being one himself…

"In the car," He promised Carlisle, "We have to talk about Kirsten's thoughts."

Carlisle nodded, serious. He finished the procedure, sewing up the body and filling out the correct forms and police red tape. Then they'd left the hospital, together, and silent until they'd entered their own private road that wound through the hills and forest to their property. Then Edward spoke, his voice carrying over the roar of the engine despite his grave tone.

"She's lying," He announced. Carlisle glanced his way, questioningly. "She's lying about the '**angel**' she claims to have rescued her. But, I saw the real person who rescued Kirsten in her thoughts. The image there flickered between her description and the real thing. Her young imagination is creative enough that she can easily start believing in her own lie now."

"Why would she lie?" Carlisle asked, frowning.

Edward smiled harshly. "Out of loyalty to her rescuer." Edward let the image he'd taken of the dark girl fill his mind again. "Not blond hair-dark. Not white clothed-black. And I can assure you, there were no angelic wings or dead grandmothers involved." He described further. "Pale skin, Carlisle; and it glowed in the moons light. The most vivid memory she possessed was of golden eyes that flamed black when angered. It was your stare that made her reminded her, because yours were exactly the same. He looked pointedly at Carlisle. "You know what this means?"

'_A perfect description of a vampire_,' Carlisle thought, his sculpted marble-like hand tightening fractionally on the steering wheel.

Edward nodded, looking straight ahead as he thought aloud for Carlisle. "A vampire would certainly have the strength and the ability to stop a man of that size from hurting a girl Kirsten's size. And from Kirsten's memories of her, she moved like a vampire too."

Carlisle listened, and inquired, "Her? She?"

Edward pictured her in his mind. A beautiful pale face, surrounded by dark hair, suspended in the air as she slowed from her leap across the night-lit clearing…Her, bent down in the ground, her arms around the child Kirsten, rocking her, soothing her…all the while, her victim bleeding profusely and gathering flies behind her show of sweetness…

"Yeah…definitely a female vampire we're dealing with," He said, his voice low. His fists clenched at his sides.

Carlisle studied his sons tense pose, and wondered at what he had seen but couldn't share. His power was a hard burden to bare sometimes… "Lets not rush to conclusions about it being a vampire. After all, the werewolves are nearby…And why let the little girl live? Our kind are not usually so merciful, even when their not hungry."

"A whim?" Edward suggested, but his mind was wondering the same thing.

The girl vampire—and he was certain that's what she was—seemed to be a contradiction in every aspect he'd seen of her. The questions about her were running through his head, and Edward wanted to know those answers before the threat of them became too much…

"I'm surprised Alice didn't see something like this coming to Forks," Carlisle mused quietly, pulling up into their driveway. The Acura rumbled quietly before the key was pulled, and all fell to silence.

But not for Edward. His eyes were fixed on the house, intent. "She has…now."

Edward flew from the car and through the front door. He heard Carlisle follow close behind a moment later. He moved quickly into the living room, his eyes for Alice alone.

She was huddled in the center of the couch. Her lap top had fallen to the floor from her limp grasp. She was staring off ahead of her, but her eyes were unfocused. She was having a vision…

Edward moved in front of her, watching. He knew she wasn't seeing their world at all. He closed his eyes, and let their minds connect, and saw as she saw…

* * *

…_A herd of goats grazing grain in barn…their heads jerked up as the door to the stall opened and they bleated, fearfully as a shadow moved across the wall…_

…_A girl spun on the floor of the cafeteria, the light catching her red curls, and she laughed, exquisite in being, at something someone said…they couldn't see who that someone was though, not from Alice's perspective…the words were unintelligible…_

…_A yellow car, driving fast and seeming to slow instantly upon reaching the school parking lot…the doors opening…The Cullen's were all gathered around the yellow car, their backs to it as they faced the red haired girl…a vampire…and someone else…the sun was too bright to see who…the sun? Why was the sun…?_

…_a scream, growing louder until it shattered in __**pain**__, __**Anguish**__, and a PROMISE OF __**VIOLENCE**__!!..._

* * *

Alice gasped, her body rocking forward violently. Edward's hands shot out, stopping her from falling forward to the floor. Alice blinked, her eyes seeming to focus once again on the world around her. They settled on Edward's concerned face, her expression moving from confusion to serene acceptance of the future.

Edward felt and heard the thoughts from the rest of the family members as they moved to his and Alice's sides. Rosalie and Emmett were on his left, Esme and Carlisle moving to stand by each other, behind him.

Jasper, who had been out for a run in the dark, bulleted into the room, leaping nimbly over the top of the couch. He settled next to Alice, his attention focused on her, only for her. His hand went to the side of her face, touching her there fleetingly in comfort. His hand enfolded her slightly shaky one. "Alice?" He questioned, his love and concern leeching into his voice. Instantly waves of calm and affection settled over the room. Alice's hand stopped shaking, and she nodded her head, as if resettling.

Edward looked around at the faces of his family, and felt strengthened by their support, and the strong circle they all made together. "Tell us, Alice," He bid her, intent on her interpretation of what they'd seen together. It wasn't as clear-cut as her usual visions. Edward was at a loss for what it meant…

Alice didn't know for a moment either. They all waited; Edward waited, listening anxiously for her reply.

Alice took a deep breath, and un-needed breath, but still necessary, and said, "I think…monday...we're going to be getting some new students at Forks High."

* * *

bnthridiot- Well, thats it for tonight. Nest will be confrontation of Edward and Bella. I'm awaiting the urge to write it, as is my Harry Potter story... thanks for reading! I love the reviews!


	4. The New Students

The New Students: Part 1#

The New Students: Part 1#

For the typical human being between the ages of 16-18, the sound of an alarm on a Monday morning can cause them to let loose a groan into their pillow before falling out of bed. That sound of the alarm embodied the call of school, and the end of the loosely languid weekend. Another 5 days of expected work…NOT cool!

The morning rituals of breakfast and dressing would be stretched, the false belief that if one dragged their feet the need to go to school would just pass…then you could hop right back into bed for the rest of the morning…

However, somewhere between getting in one's car, turning on the engine slowly, and then glancing at how much time you actually had wasted, the urgency would take you over, and one would press the gas petal down in anxious zeal to get to school on time.

After all, the last time you were late, the janitors were all to happy to have you clean down the entire locker rooms and bathrooms while they idled cleaning the mirrors with that nasty blue liquid…you sometimes wondered what **exactly** they put in those things to make them smell like rotten tomato soup!

So, once you'd made it to school, you found your friends and took mutual comfort in complaining about school. Once the eye rolling had stopped, you'd discuss your weekend, what you did, who you saw…how many curfews were broken…what pains your parents were being about it…

Then, you look around, noting those of the opposite sex with your friends, giggling about their stares, contemplating who's car was better, or who kissed better by so-and-so's standards…

"_Check it out!" _

"_Oh, it's the Volvo!" _

"_The Cullen's! Damn hott, that Edward…" _

"_Are you kidding? Jasper is the one you should be looking at…" _

"_Shame he's got that snotty girl already..."_

"_Shame they're __**both**__ such stuck-up jerks…"_

Edward, leaning against the side of his Volvo, gritted his teeth, and turned so his back was to the gathered cluster of girls in front of the school. Without a second thought about it, he shoved their annoying voices to the back of his mind like a pile of screws under a broom. Other, less annoying voices seeped into its forefront place…

He ignored them too. A muggy sort of silence was his to enjoy.

That was until his ears heard the giggles that carried on the light wind. His stare ahead turned into a hard glare…and to think, he'd decided to put up with this for another year or two!

Jasper, who was leaning against the Volvo next to him, spoke up. "Someone annoying you? Your irritation level suddenly just spiked…"

Edward shifted on his shoulder, feeling the slight give of the metal on his hard, granite like arms. Jasper's uncanny gift of sensing others emotions, and of influencing them, sometimes made it impossible to maintain a silent dignity.

In that regard, both of them understood each other. Edward had his thoughts intruded upon by others, just as Jasper had his emotions intruded upon by other's emotions. Around each other, they could feel what the other felt and think what the other felt. The whole Cullen family operated in this like manner…an understanding of the lack of dignity, and accepting it..

"The Forks Female Mob…Surely you're feeling the same annoying emotions from them?" Edward inquired quietly, not looking at Jasper.

Jasper's gaze swept from Edward to the small group of girls towards the entrance. "Annoyance is not something their feeling," he answered, smiling in amusement. "It's more along the lines of trying to excite themselves in lieu of the dawning school day. But you already knew that, Edward."

Jasper studied Edward's intent perusal of the road. They'd both decided to be the lookouts for the prophecied trouble. "You know, if Alice says they're are coming, they're coming."

Edward's lips tilted at the edges, and his golden eyes gleamed slightly. "I know. Alice is never wrong."

Jasper frowned, thinking of Alice. She'd been preoccupied, slightly geared-up, after her vision Friday night. Jasper had done his best to support her. Even helping her with some of her projects…though the difference between a light green and another light green fabric wasn't exactly his forte.

In fact, he'd failed miserably at it. That had made Alice laugh.

He felt the same geared up vibes coming from Edward. Actually, they were on a larger scale. It concerned Jasper, made him wonder what about these oncoming vampires was so worrisome to Edward. They'd been intercepted by other vampires before, and none of them had posed much of a threat. None of them had ever upset Edward or Alice to this extreme before either.

Actually, the possible challenge of other vampires was greeted with anticipation by the young males of the Cullen household. A good fight was always welcome among Edward, Jasper, or Emmett…

Something about this couple of vampires coming to school was something unique, and all together more threatening. And Edward and Alice somehow understood this.

Jasper lifted his arm, analyzing his watch critically. "School will start in 20 minutes…they should show any time now…" He informed Edward.

Edward nodded his head. Then, his head tilted fractionally to the side, as if he suddenly was picking up on something. And even though he hadn't moved much at all, he managed to go very still. His breathing stopping sharply, before he sucked in a breath to speak.

"They're within my distance…a few miles…" He frowned, his eyes not seeing Jasper's intent perusal as he listened. "They're driving fast."

Jasper shrugged. "Typical."

As was their conversation, Edward thought evenly enough, as he listened intently to the conversation between the two approaching vampires…

* * *

"_Bella, I realized before I dared get you in this car that you were going to be snappy, so I will not bother being angry and will forgive you for your sullen expression," _said a chirpy voice that sounded clearly in Edward's head, as if he were speaking to himself. Only in a female octave.

"_Eileen, I do NOT have a sullen expression,"_ Another voice—lower, less cheerful—answered from inside the vehicle.

* * *

Edward's face, carefully set in a still position, was broken as he blinked. He felt caught off guard in some way. The voice had sounded different then other voices he'd listened to in other people's minds. It had sounded…like a recording, or as if…as if it had come from the Vampire Eileen's mind instead of this Bella's.

Edward resisted that implausible explanation entirely. There had to be another reason for the odd descrepitancy in the voices. Perhaps the distance… He concentrated hard, harder then ever on the voices coming closer…

* * *

"_What do you call an upside down frown? Certainly not what you're sporting on that beautiful face of yours," _Eileen teased, her eyes watching the side of the road for any sign of local speed traps. She'd definitely be in the range of several hundred dollar's worth of fines for speeding…She didn't really care though…

The voice—Bella-- answered her, slightly amused. "_Beautiful is something you should use on yourself." _The voice took on a slightly anxious peal_. "Eileen, the guys are going to be having enough trouble today as it is…couldn't you have waited before pulling out the big guns on your wardrobe?"_

* * *

No, Edward had to admit, the differences in the pitches between the voices was all to obvious. Eileen's thoughts were crystal clear. In comparison, Bella's sounded like…a broken reel.

Or, probably like a real voice would sound to him if he didn't have his gift.

Although the idea was absolutely crazy, Edward felt the startling realization that he couldn't hear this Bella's thoughts! He could hear Eileen's, but not Bella's. He should be able to hear her interpretations of the car ride, be able to see what she saw just as with Eileens. But hers were blank. Edward had no conception of her at all!

Edward had never encountered something like this before. He'd never met someone he couldn't...

Bella's sigh coming from Eileen's perception interrupted his quick deliberation, and he hurriedly flashed back to their conversation…

* * *

"_I don't want to _do _this_, Eileen," She groaned_. "Why couldn't you have decided on letting me take up the identity of a young aspiring author? You could have made me the secret family lunatic, locked me up in that manor and apologized to the community every time you went out to buy milk..."_

Eileen chuckled in amusement. Ah, Bella was wishing for the life of a hermit again_. "You wouldn't have written anything. What sort of lunatic author would you be then? Besides, you'd probably resemble Frankenstein to the community by the time I got done gossiping over the milk…chocolate milk I hope?"_

Eileen glanced quickly at her seat partner for a moment as she turned a corner, and Edward's mind chilled as he got a glimpse, a short glimpse, of the girl vampire he had seen in Kirsten's memories. He saw a faint smile before the view of her was replaced by the main section of town.

"_Naturally chocolate milk," _Bella replied, and the smile was evident in her voice. Then it quieted again, in thought._ "This town doesn't need anymore monsters, I think…"_

The car was silent for a moment as Eileen processed Bella's tone. She was concerned, and hoped_…"Bella, I read the papers…the little girl was okay…the angel confession was all that was revealed." _She meant it as a comfort for her friend_._

"_I know," _Bella said quietly, factually. Eileen snuck a glance, and saw Bella's eyes were looking out, towards the suddenly viewable school building over the rise_…_

* * *

"They're coming," Edward murmured to Jasper, opening his eyes.

Eyes, that Jasper could see were strained. Jasper narrowed his own on the slight rise of the road that branched over the hill. If they were coming, their car should appear just there…

Jasper let out a noise of finality and relief as a yellow car—he couldn't tell what type yet—low to the ground, zoomed over the top and shot down the hill. The drone from its engines grew slowly from the silence. Alice **had **seen that yellow car…

* * *

"_SLOW DOWN THIS INSTANT!" _The vampire Bella hissed, her voice crisp_._

Eileen recognized her tone for suddenly hyperventilated nerves_. "Why?"_

"_It's 20 mph in a school zone, that's why! Please," _she begged, and Eileen saw her scrunching lower in her seat as she cowered from the window,_ "Please, today will be hard enough without you running over any of our fellow students, too!"_

Eileen rolled her eyes and pushed on the brakes. The car slowed instantly from 90 some miles per hour to a snails pace in comparison of 20--all in a range of 50 feet.

"_Great, there was a cop sitting there too," _Bella groaned, seconds before Eileen saw it also, parked in the shadows of the trees in front of the school_. _

"_Well, good thing you had me slow down!" _She laughed, and turned into the parking lot entrance of the school_._

* * *

Both Edward and Jasper's gazes were glued to the yellow car as it slowly maneuvered its way around the crowded parking lot to the only available space. It was several cars down from where they leaned against the Volvo.

They could see what type of car it was now. A Jaguar, one of the old ones. Jasper let out a slow whistle of appreciation at its pristine condition, its slightly purring motor as it parked. Edward himself appreciated such a vehicle, if not the occupants of it…

The other student body members had suddenly realized the monster of a vehicle in their parking lot, too. A group of guys stepped closer, breathless noises of amazement coming from their mouths. _Who's was it? Who was in it? Man, I'd give anything for a ride in that_!

* * *

"_Well, time to face the music, Bella_!" Eileen said cheerfully. "_And don't look like you're going to the guillotine_."

Bella's answer was weak, and preoccupied. _"I'd almost prefer it_," She muttered, but undid her seatbelt.

Eileen smiled at her reluctant friend. "_You're going to insist on the sunglasses, aren't you_?"

Bella nodded her head, her's already firmly on her face. They blocked her golden orbs from view behind black shields. Eileen shook her head in amusement and slid hers on. Her vision went darker from Edward's point of view…

* * *

The door's to the Jaguar opened up vertically to the sky. The guys on the side lines barely had time to blink before two very long, slim legs slid out of the left side.

And after that, thought process kind of flipped off as a grinning red head stepped out of the purring Jaguar and aimed an attractive smile at the group of gathered guys. It almost said, _**come hither**_…

Barely anyone noticed the other occupant silently shut her door, awkwardly. She muttered something when she had to push harder then necessary to get the latch to catch.

But Edward noticed her. His stare had latched onto her instantly.

Finally, he saw her himself, and not the tainted fuzzy images like snapshots you get from people's thoughts. The image he'd made of her didn't match the real thing…not even close…

It was ten times _**better!**_

Her skin was a pale white, in a unique luster different from other vampire's. She was smaller then her friend Eileen, and her shoulders were slumped. She looked braced for anything as she slid the zipper on her black hoodie up a little more. She hefted a black bag to her side. Her dark hair she wore down, and it was straight today. There was no hint of a curl in it anywhere. By design or accident, he didn't know. Usually females took deliberate moves with their makeup and hair—their appearance was their shield, and it appeared to Edward that this Bella had gone for what she considered her least noticeable attire. Long, fitting dark jeans and black blouse under that black hoodie that could have blended in with anyone else's at their school.

He wished he could see her eyes…

Her friend Eileen had taken a different approach to her attire. If she wanted to make an entrance, she'd done it perfectly. She wore a red summer dress that tied around her neck, and a loose short white hoodie that dipped down her arms. Her red hair was only slightly pulled back so the curls danced about her face. The glasses weren't making much of a difference on her facial appeal. She was all leg and fun attraction to the very tips of her red high inch heels. Alice would love her audacity...

"The testosterone level just went way, **way** up in this parking lot," Jasper chuckled.

Edward could see the slack jaws of the males around the Jaguar as the red head moved around the vehicle to her friend. Their attention followed her, all the way to Bella...

Edward heard Jasper suck in a breath as the testosterone level went up an even higher notch.

The male's thought process' began to kick into gear, in several levels. Something within Edward tightened and went defensive. Apparently Bella hadn't gone as inconspicuous as she thought…

"Do you have to flirt like that?!"

Edward jerked against the Volvo, realizing he'd heard her voice in his own ears—Bella's. That too, was better then Eileen's thoughts. It was…low, and almost like a cooling liquid. Edward's feeling of a tightening became stronger as he watched the Eileen vampire link her arms with the hunched Bella as they moved onto the sidewalk.

"Of course! A little flirting is fun. You should give it a try. You'd have them eating out of your hand." Eileen encouraged her, lifting a hand to wave at a duo of boys who posed by the front entrance. She chuckled at their suddenly dense expressions as she walked past.

"It's not fair to them, not when you're adding your vampiric appeal," Bella argued. "You're dazzling them, and if you aren't careful, you'll get fifty proposals for a trip to the movies by the end of the day."

"_**IF**_ I'm lucky!" Eileen agreed, before they were swallowed by the school building, and Edward had to switch back to listening to Eileen's thoughts to follow them.

"I'll follow the one in black and jeans. Think you can handle the red head?" Edward asked Jasper as he pushed off the Volvo to move towards the building. He narrowed his eyes at the group of guys who still stood with their eyes glued to the doors the two vampires had disappeared through. He shook his head in disgust and passed them.

Jasper waited until they were past the guys before saying stiffly, "I hope to whatever gods there are that Alice doesn't see this, but yeah, I think I can."

Edward looked at Jasper sideways a moment, then seemed to consider something far off a moment before grinning. "Nope, she heard."

Edward ducked Jasper's punch and left him cursing his luck. He had to follow that Bella...!

* * *

Bella pushed the glass doors open carefully, like a human would, and held it for Eileen to pass through. The girl stepped gracefully out into the open, lifting her head to the cloudy sky again.

"You know, I like this set-up they have of having the classrooms separated from the main building. A little more of the outdoors would be refreshing between classes. Remember that one school we were at, Bella? The one where you weren't allowed outside at all, and the classrooms had no windows whatsoever?" Eileen inquiered.

Bella nodded, letting the door shut behind her. She was glad they'd left the office. The desk lady was pleasant, but she'd asked too many questions for Bella's liking. Just being curious about the new kids; she knew newcomers were a cause of excitement in a town of this size, or even a school of this size. But Bella didn't like it all the same. She was a very private person, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah. It was New York, right?" She'd liked it. A large school, just around the corner from anything she'd desired. A lot of people to blend in with. It might not have been Florida, but the beach hadn't been too far away either.

Eileen nodded her head. "Yes. I think I'll enjoy Forks a lot! It's quite the opposite of New York."

Bella rolled her eyes, thinking _How true?_ and dug her hands into her hoodie pockets to keep them out of the air. She could feel the moisture everywhere, and she breathed it in too. Too wet, and definitely not like New York.

Bella blinked as Eileen pushed something into her arm. "Here's your schedule for the next semester, as well as a list of rules they expect you to follow." Eileen grinned as Bella slowly lifted the flap and pulled out the sheets of paper inside. "That shouldn't be much of an issue for you, Bella."

"You may be surprised," Bella said, raising her eyebrows as she viewed her schedule.

Let's see, English, building 3 for first block--good enough...

Math--trigonometry, building 10 for second period--bearable...

Lunch, obviously. "Yummmm," Bella said out-loud sarcastically, and kept reading.

Biology II right after, and then…

Gym…_**Gym**_?!

"Eileen!" Bella gasped, "You didn't!" She spun around, ready to murder her right there and then, but Eileen had chosen the perfect time to disappear to class. And Bella didn't even know where that was so she could follow her!

Bella cursed, and then for good measure, cursed again. She hated gym! Eileen knew that, why did she sign her up for it?

Oh, of _**course**_! She wanted Bella to break through that social awkwardness of hers. Well, making a fool of herself in gym wasn't going to improve that trait, Bella could promise that.

Bella sighed, wondering at Eileen's optimistic lack of sense. If Bella hadn't changed her social shyness in the last 25 years, she never would. End of debate.

A sharp shrill ringing filled Bella's ears, and for a moment she didn't register what it was. She tensed before realizing it was the starting bell. Time to get to class.

Then, Bella realized she had no idea where—she checked her schedule—the building 3 for first period was. Wait, there was a map in the packet of information…Bella dug it out of the pile of papers, and started analyzing it. She felt other students run or walk past her, and she felt the urgency to hurry up. But not too fast. She was a human right now, after all.

Bella could hear time ticking away in her mind as she flipped the map over. It was upside down! Okay, here she was, in front of the main building. If she went left…

Bella stepped up onto the low cement wall to the side of the steps…

…if she went left she'd be in the little circle of out-buildings, and her's should be…

"You need any help?" Said a voice right in her ear.

Bella gasped, and shied right instinctively. In her haste, she forgot she was balancing on a wall and went falling.

Straight into the arms of the person who'd spoken to her.

His arms came up reflexively, going around her waist to stop her fall. Bella grabbed a handful of his jacket at the shoulder, and managed to grab ahold the top of the wall with her other hand as well. One of her legs stuck to the edge of the step, while the other went sliding to the next step below. All together, not a graceful move or ending position.

The guy who'd spoken let out a small whistle as he lifted her up straight. Bella found herself back on her feet, and she leaned slightly against him as she breathed in and out in humiliation. Great…just great…she'd fallen off a wall. And Eileen hoped she'd survive gym? The audacity…

"You know, its not everyday I can startle a girl enough that she falls into my arms," Her rescuer chuckled. She could feel him looking at her, although she kept her head down while she thought.

He was human. She could feel his warmth from his skin coming through his clothes. If she looked hard enough, she knew she'd see the edges of his skin glow with the heat, like under infrared light. She liked the warmth. It was pleasing against the cold moisturous air.

And, of course, she could smell his blood. There was no getting past that. And she was close enough to his neck that the temptation to just rest her lips against his throbbing pulse was slightly stronger then usual.

Bella rolled her eyes, and loosened her grip on his jacket as she looked up.

The boy who held her was taller then her, and she had to admit, really cute. No doubt he was one of the popular boys, especially with the girls. That light colored hair and the easy going expression didn't hurt his appeal either.

Bella found herself smiling a little more naturally. "Thanks, I…I don't often fall into guys on my first day of school either."

He grinned. "Yeah, you're one of the new girls, aren't you?" He let her go, almost reluctantly.

Bella let her hand slide from his jacket back to her side. Carefully, making sure his eyes were on her face, she let go of the cement wall with her left hand.

Bits and chunks of mortar from her strong grip fell to the stairs. He hadn't seen though. He was already talking again.

"Words spreading about the rich girls with the nice yellow car. Is that really yours?"

Bella winced. She'd begged Eileen to drive something else, something a little less…conspicuous for their first day of school. Eileen had, point blank, refused.

"No. I mean, yeah…its my sister's—Eileen's," she said, kind of awkwardly. "My taste in cars is a little less…eccentric."

He grinned. "Eccentric can be good." He held out his hand to her. "Name's Mike. Mike Newton. Talented at sports and catching the occasional falling female."

Bella smiled, somewhat shyly, and took his hand. "Bella Swanne. Horrible at any sport and…constantly falling off walls, if I'm honest."

"Well, we should get along fine then," He smiled, shaking her hand carefully, before frowning at it. "Man, you're freezing. Not used to this kind of weather, eh?"

Bella bit her lip and slowly pulled her hand away. "Yeah…I've a Florida type of equilibrium, I guess."

No need to tell him her skin was cold like marble because she was the walking dead.

"We really should be in class, Bella Swanne," He said, looking at his watch. "And from where I was standing earlier, it looked like you were lost."

Bella looked down at the map in her hand. "Yeah…I need to be in building 3. For English."

Mike's grin got even broader, as if that were possible. "Hey, just my luck, that's my first hour too! Come on. The teachers a bitch, just to warn you."

Bella's brows arched downward under her sunglasses at his remark. Mike studied them a moment, then reached up, pulling them off. Bella let out a small sound of protest as he folded them, putting them in her hand.

"She'll roast you if you wear those. School rules have a way of forbidding us to wear anything cool," Mike explained. "And I'd hate for you to get sent to the office, or assigned an extra essay, just because she doesn't like your wardrobe."

Bella took a deep breath, and then looked up, under her lashes. "Thank you," she said quietly, her golden orbs flaring somewhat as she tensed, trying to hold back the power she felt in them.

Mike's face still went blank for a split second as he looked into them. His mouth opened wordlessly for a moment as he stared mesmerized at her.

Bella shook her head, and pulled back some of her hair over her shoulder as if that was her excuse. Mike let out a breath, his eyes blinking rapidly as he continued to stare at her.

Bella hesitated before looking back up at him. Now that he'd seen her eyes, he didn't appear as effected by them. Never the less, Bella was careful to not stare at him in the eye for too long.

Which wasn't that hard. By nature she couldn't stand to look at anyone in the eye for too long as it was. It was too…challenging. Too much of a threat to people's inner privacy. And to her own...

"Wow," Mike said, still staring at her. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you've got some gorgeous eyes."

Bella felt a rush of emotion, a tightening of nerves. She knew that, if she were human, she'd be blushing from the compliment, from the embarrassment…from the little thrill of getting that sort of attention.

Somehow, it didn't feel as if Mike was saying that just because she was a vampire, and he couldn't help but be effected by her presence. He was saying it because, in his mind, he was complimenting Bella.

She could accept that kind of compliment. She liked it, actually. Weird.

"Thanks…shall we…get to class?" She said, smiling at both him and herself. Mike seemed lost for a second, before he started leading the way. Back up the wall. So, she had been going in the right direction…

She snuck a quick look at Mike as they walked side by side, and as he pointed out other directions for her about the school. How odd…a vampire, friends with a human…

* * *

_**Gorgeous**_ eyes!

The term was exactly what had flashed through Edward's mind when her shades had been pulled off and she'd looked up into that Mike Newton's. _**Exactly**_.

And it hadn't been Newman's thought. No, it had been Edward's own opinion!

He'd thought much faster then Newton. His "You've got some gorgeous eyes" had been a late echo of Edward's.

And not nearly so strong. Edward's hands were clenched in shaking fists in his jacket pockets as he pushed off the main building wall to follow them quietly to her class.

He was angry! Angry at both himself and her for whatever had happened just then.

_Gorgeous_ eyes, _**hah**_! He'd seen those type of golden orbs every day in the mirror after feeding himself. Why should seeing the same eyes in another girl vampire make him feel as if he'd been hit by a bolt of lightning?!

For that insane reason, he was angry at both himself, and at her. For causing it.

And slightly, an insane hatred of Mike Newton for thinking the same damn opinion. Gorgeous eyes…

He followed them, to make sure she wasn't planning something sinister for poor, unsuspecting Mike Newton. Vampires didn't just converse and laugh and make "**friends" **with humans to be nice. He didn't trust her actions around him. He didn't trust her period.

He stopped on the sidewalk as the two of them disappeared into the classroom, the door to English shutting. The tardy bell rang clearly as the door clicked shut.

Edward stood still, listening to the teacher berate them for cutting it so close, and as she greeted and introduced…

Isabella Swanne. Not Bella.

But then the vampire turned and corrected the teacher politely, requesting she call her by her nickname. So, it **was** Bella, then.

The curious students' thoughts kicked up a notch until it was like a swarm of bees in Edwards head. In disgust, he jerked his head away, and hurried to his own class. He'd be late, but the teacher wouldn't do much.

He'd follow Bella to her second class later too. He'd have his eye all day on the new student Bella Swanne. Thoroughly.

* * *

_Part II_

The doors to the cafeteria burst open rather abruptly. Several people halted in their eating to frown at them, before they went slack jawed as the people walked in.

Bella doubted normal juniors would cause such a reaction if they just walked into a room; only they could have such luck standing out. She winced as they passed some people at the tables and one of them openly let the milk dribble out of his open mouth as he gazed at them.

By all rights they shouldn't be getting this sort of attention. But, Eileen was milking it for all it was worth. Bella tried to ignore it, difficult as that was.

The girl walking next to Bella—Bella couldn't quite remember her name yet, she'd met her first hour when Mike had introduced them—tugged on Bella's sleeve and began pointing out the different clicks and different people that sat at certain tables.

"You can sit with us at _**our**_ table, of course!" She assured them, as if she was handing them a direct privilege and they should be entirely grateful. "Everyone who's anyone in the Junior year sits there. Like, Mike for instance, or Lauren…"

She named off a whole other bunch of people, but except for Mike, Bella couldn't remember their names, or even what their faces looked like. Bella just nodded, smiling absently for their new friend's benefit.

The girl saw some of her friends in the line and she ran forward to hook up with them. Probably with the intent to start talking about the new girls, and how she was best friends with them now.

"You know," Eileen stated to Bella, smiling after their departed friend, "She's a nice girl. I see a lot of myself in her."

Bella shot Eileen a dry look. "In her? Eileen, please!" Bella shook her head and started walking towards the table the girl had pointed out as theirs. It was as good a place as any to sit out the day, she supposed.

"No," Eileen insisted, "I mean, I _**used**_ to be like her, you know? All optimistic, innocent, and in my own little world, where I was queen of everything. It least, I wanted to be queen of everything."

Bella shook her head again. "But then you got bitten, Eileen, and grew wiser." Bella slid into the seat, keeping turned slightly toward Eileen. "You may try to act like the typical non-thinking teenager, but I assure you, Eileen, you are not like that girl at all. Thank goodness."

Eileen laughed deeply, pushing some of her red curls back from her face. "Bella, you give the oddest of compliments! And the worst of insults; Her name is Jessica, okay? Try to be nice."

Bella leaned back, her lips pulling into a surprised frown. "I never said I didn't like her. Just that she doesn't have the same brain capacity as you. She's okay. You know me, I'm always nice."

Eileen made a noise, and Bella wasn't sure whether it was in agreement or dissention. Eileen started to speak. "I'm going to go get in line with them, and see how good the food is here, 'K?" Eileen winked and started to stride towards the food line.

Bella grinned after her, sitting up straighter in her seat. "Remember, if I catch you eating meat, you're days as a vegetarian are over!" Bella teased loudly.

Eileen spun on the cafeteria floor back to Bella, laughing. Her hair fell back in front of her face with a very sexy wave. "Bella, what have I tolled you about blowing our cover! Yelling that we're vegetarians to a room of people is a bit risky don't you think?" She joked back.

Bella widened her eyes dramatically. She crossed her finger over her lips and threw away an invisible key. It didn't stop her from smiling at her friend though as Eileen grabbed milk and a cheeseburger along with a mountain of fries. Bella shook her head as Eileen, Jessica, and another girl took longer then usual discussing the diet regulations involving their salads.

Bella herself didn't feel the need to go buy mountains of food to keep up her appearance; what was the point? It was bizarre. So, Bella personally removed a small black water bottle from her bag. She set it carefully on the white countertop, where several students had chosen to carve in names or hearts with their lovers names too. The occasional cuss word too. Notty, notty.

Bella placed her hands around the water bottle, and then she glanced around nervously under her eyelashes to the tables around her. No one was looking overly suspicious, but there were lots of people looking at her in curiosity. Bella wasn't used to the attention. Although there wasn't any reason for anyone to be suspicious of what she was about to drink, it felt odd having so many innocent human eyes on her. Eyes that could get wise, just like Eileen's had.

Shrugging at the feeling, Bella lifted the water bottle and settled her lips around the opening. Tipping it, she closed her eyes and tried not to moan as the cold blood hit her tongue, and her taste buds exploded. Suddenly eager, Bella slid her tongue forward and lapped at the flow of blood, dragging it around the sharp edge of the plastic opening, savoring the texture along with the blood. She hadn't drunk anything since morning, and that had only been a small amount…

It had been enough, Bella told herself, forcing the thought to run through her brain before the blood got to her.

Even cold, this blood at a spice to it. It had come from Biscuit this time. Bella had had no idea Biscuit would grow up to taste this _good_! Although a feisty little fellow, he'd been your average white billy goat. He'd sired some children. Bella had high hopes this flavor would live on in them.

Somewhere behind the sweet euphoria the blood gave her, Bella sensed the table move as people sat down at it. Remembering her duty to act normal, Bella managed to convince herself to pry her lips away from the opening, tipping it straight again, so no more blood fell out. She capped it and sat it back on the top of the table. After rubbing her lips carefully on her sleeve, and dragging her tongue over her teeth to make sure they weren't stained red, she looked up at the people.

Eileen sat in front of her. Jessica was next to Bella on the right, and the other girl sat next to Eileen.

"Enjoying your energy drink, Bella?" Eileen inquired, raising a brow. Eileen, of course, knew what was in it.

Bella looked down at the water bottle she still sort of gripped protectively in one hand. "Ah…yeah."

Eileen nudged the girl next to her, conspiratally but still loud enough for the whole table to hear. "You see, Angela, Bella has this special drink she has to drink everyday for lunch. She can't have normal food this time of day, just this energy drink of hers, or she goes berserk." Eileen winked at Jessica this time. "I should know. She gets downright cranky. Take this morning for example…"

Eileen continued to go into detail about Bella's strange little behaviors. Bella could feel embarrassment start to take effect, so she tried to block out most the conversation. This was easier after Mike and some of the guys joined the table. Jessica scooted over quite obviously in invitation when Mike arrived, but he either didn't see it or was pointedly oblivious. He sat on Bella's left instead.

The conversation went from Bella to other mundane subjects, thank goodness. Bella found herself stroking her water bottle absently with her index finger. Disgusted with her lack of attention, she started glancing around the room, people watching. Anything to keep her mind occupied.

She probably wouldn't have seen them if a group of senior looking people hadn't gotten up and vacated their table, leaving the back side of the cafeteria free of obstructions. Perhaps it was the fact Bella hadn't seen them at first that made her look more closely at the new table of people. Or perhaps she was becoming interested in clicks like Jessica, because these students certainly had a theme in their appearance…

And then every thought in Bella's mind shut down as their theme became blatantly apparent.

Bella's hands began to shake on the water bottle. She could feel her eyes widening, just as she felt her body began to hyperventilate. She managed to latch down on enough calm to stop that, which would cause a scene.

They did not need a scene right now.

Bella reached over with her shaking hand and nudged the girl Jessica's hand. "Hey, Jessica," She began, her voice nearly a whisper.

Jessica, who had been listening intently to a conversation Mike was having with the table, looked at Bella with a frown. "Yeah?"

Bella inclined her head toward the far table with the strange students. "That group over there—Who are _**they**_?"

No need to ask _**what**_ are they…

"Them?" Jessica looked and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, those are the Cullen's! Didn't I point them out? I guess not, their not really important here. Very stuck up, they don't talk to us other juniors."

What a relief for you guys, Bella thought anxiously.

"You see, those boys are the Cullen's, Edward and Emmett, along with their sister Alice Cullen. But Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales. Their all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, because they can't actually have children themselves."

"How noble of them," Bella felt herself murmur, her feelings exactly the opposite of her words, "To take in so many teenagers."

"Yeah, I suppose," Jessica allotted, her tone uninterested, before it brightened for the last bit. "But you know what? Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen _**go**_ together! And so does Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale! A bit scandalous don't you think?"

"Not much really," Bella said, _compared to what secrets they really hide_! "Have they been in Forks for long?"

"Oh, they came around 3 years back. I think somewhere from Alaska. They don't really talk to us, so I don't really know anything else. Nor do I want to!" Jessica turned up her nose. "They're not really great company. I had to have that Jasper boy once as a partner in class. He doesn't look you in the eye and he acts like you stink or something."

"I'm sure you smelt good actually," Bella said, pretending to be assuring. She hoped Jessica hadn't smelled _too_ good.

Bella studied the group closely, making positively sure she was correct in her assumption that…

They couldn't be vampires. It couldn't be the white, white walls of the cafeteria that made them look that pale, was it? Maybe they were naturally fair, like she had once been, or maybe they were all feeling a little peckish…

The dark smudges under their eyes could be from late nights and lack of sleep. Maybe they were drug addicts; that could explain the pale features and the bruised lids.

But, they looked too well groomed to be drug addicts, and there was no getting around the fact they were absolutely gorgeous! And not in a normal way some lucky kids were. It was almost—no, it was too unnatural.

Deciding to end the debate, Bella stood abruptly. Eileen shot her a glance in confusion, but didn't try to get up and follow her. Eileen was surrounded by several eager gentlemen intent of hearing every single little bit of her story without remembering a word of it.

Slipping her water bottle back into her bag, Bella strode purposefully towards the back table, skirting around several others. She barely saw them she was so intent on the the one. When she was nearly upon them, Bella drew in a quick breath. Her nostrils flared as the air went in.

The sweet scent of vampires hit her full force. Her head spun with the pleasant smell, unlike the normal, dry smells of humans and animals. Her mind spun in pleasure at the same time it galloped in fear.

For they had smelled her too.

All 5 of them.

* * *

_Part III_

The three on the far side of the table merely lifted their heads, looking at her fully: the petite girl and two boys, one with auburn hair. The other two sitting with their backs to Bella turned in their seats, looking at her fully too.

Bella stood frozen, merely several paces away, staring right back. She was trying to think fast, around the shock of finding 5 vampires in a normal school setting. They looked in their teens, like juniors. But that wasn't any indictation of how old they really were. What were they doing here? Who were they really?

More importantly, what threat did they pose to her and Eileen?

Was it coincidence they were here in the same town where they had decided to hide recently?

Bella didn't believe in coincidences. Minor ones perhaps, like running into your aunt in a Wal-Mart, but not Major ones like this.

Bella assessed their body language quickly. She could sense others in the room start to take interest in her sudden pausing in front of the Cullen's table, and the Cullen's equal attention on her. She had to be quick.

Bella took in their faces, and had her assessment. They weren't staring at her in a hostile way that meant attack was possible. Their faces were drawn, cautious. Bella had the sickening feeling that they'd known about her and Eileen all day. They didn't look surprised in the least to see her standing there.

But it was their eyes that caused Bella some twinges of apprehension. While most of their eyes were on the golden hinge…

--Indicating they'd fed quite recently. Bella repressed a shiver—

…Several of the vampires had anger blaring from them, despite the outward calm of their faces.

The auburn haired boy in particular looked so uninvitingly at her that Bella found a distinct feeling of unease run through her body.

_**THREAT**_. That's what flashed through her mind.

Bella felt her right foot step back, then her left. Seeing that they didn't move to get up and follow her, she turned fully around and accelerated into a run for the cafeteria doors. She had to force herself to keep it at human level; she wanted to run so fast she disappeared into the air.

Her palms collided with the push in handle, sending the door shooting open. Bella hit the wall on the other side. Pushing off it, she stumbled a few feet down the hall, her hands going up, her fingers sliding into her hair.

Bella started to curse. Minor words, but with enough heat that even the most crass of speakers would give her room to rant.

Bella heard the doors to the cafeteria come open, with less force than she'd slammed them shut.

"Bella?" Eileen questioned, her voice tilted up in confusion as she stepped into the school hallway. The door shut behind her, shutting off the noise from the cafeteria.

Bella felt Eileen put a hand on her shoulder before Eileen pushed in front of her, stopping Bella's assent down the hall.

"What's happened? Why'd you run suddenly? You're as white as a ghost, and you're eyes are dilated." Eileen's eyes narrowed on Bella, her face filling with concern. "You're afraid! I haven't seen you this shaken since…" She stopped. Her voice was suddenly flat. "Tell me, what's wrong."

Bella gripped Eileen's upper arms hard. "Oh, Eileen, we should never have come here!" She made a noise close to a sob bordering on hysteria. "This could ruin everything!"

Eileen's own grip was tight on Bella now. "What are you talking about?!" She demanded, frustrated.

Bella pushed away from Eileen, her eyes blazing as she stepped back down the hall to the doors. She stopped, thrusting her finger at the glass that looked in on the cafeteria. "There! Look back there, at the far table."

Eileen frowned at Bella in utter confusion, then moved to the window. Her brows drew in as she glanced around the tables. "Bella, I don't see what…"

Bella bit down on her teeth, trying not to snarl given her mood. "Keep looking at the back tables. You'll know it when you see them."

Eileen let out a frustrated breath, her eyes scanning around and around. "I still don't see what…"

Her words abruptly cut off. Her eyes stopped roaming, and then her body went completely still.

Bella watched as her friends posture stiffened, her hands clenching, and her own eyes dilating. "Can you smell it? I'm surprised we didn't catch the scent when we arrived, but I guess I just subconsciously assumed it was yours or my own."

Eileen's nostrils flared as she straightened, still looking in at the Cullen's table through the glass. "_Vampires_," She said tonelessly.

Bella nodded. "Five of them. We need to get out of here. _**Now**_!"

Eileen folded her arms, pondering this dilemma they were in. "Why?"

Bella, who had been about to start moving for the car, stopped. Stunned, she repeated, "Why? _Why_?! They're monsters. Smart girls run from them."

"We're monsters ourselves, Bella," Eileen pointed out. "Besides, look at them. They're not exactly rolling in a blood bath right now, are they?"

"Their eyes are golden, Eileen. That means they've fed, and they will feed again. And that's not my worry at the moment. Vampires in our lives have never been a good thing." Bella spread her arms wide, her voice going into a deep hush. "What if they're here for _**us**_?"

Eileen blinked several times, before shooting a speculative glance at the table of vampires through the glass. "They don't look like the bounty hunter types, Bella. They look like a bunch of teenagers just trying to blend in, like we are."

"_Vampires _don't settle in one spot for a school year, much less for 3, unless they have some sadistic reason in mind!" Bella shot back. "_Vampires_ roam, in vicious packs of two and three. Five? Plus two adult vampires, it's like an army!"

"Whoa!" Eileen reached out a hand and gave Bella a firm shake. "Don't let your imagination run away before you think about the facts. You're good at that sometimes."

Bella took a deep breath, nearly swallowing her tongue. She could feel venom filling up in her mouth in response to her accelerated feelings. "What do you mean? This many vampires in our radar cannot be good."

"I didn't say it wasn't regrettable," Eileen corrected, "But, to call them an army sent to get us is silly. If they were, why meet us here, in a cafeteria full of witnesses. _**They**_ pride secrecy, Bella. They would not send an army to meet us here. So, why didn't they attack us back at the Manor? Or, in our car on the way to school today? It would be cleaner."

Bella didn't like the facts, but Eileen's logic did make sense. The Voluturi liked their vampire kingdom to stay a myth to humans. This wouldn't be how they'd deal with two rogue vampires such as Eileen and herself.

No, and it would be nastier. And far more painful.

"Army or not, our cover won't be secret from them for long with these others around. What if they know the Voluturi, and they send word? What if they--the Cullen's--don't want us around and attack us?"

"Don't you think they would have gotten rid of us already if they didn't want us around that badly?" Eileen interjected. "They had all morning to attack, especially when we were alone, separated from each other by a school building. I honestly don't think they're as big a threat to us as you're making out."

Bella studied her friend's calm features; beautiful, and completely decided on the matter. "You're not honestly suggesting we stay put here, are you?" Her voice really was hitching up into hysteria now.

"Bella, there's no logical reason to be worried. We've barely settled in again. Unless we get officially threatened or attacked, I'm not budging."

She meant it; Bella could see when Eileen had made up her mind. Her stubborn Irish side would not be convinced otherwise now.

"You've got to be finally going insane," Bella muttered. "To not want to run…"

"I'm tired of running away," Eileen said quietly, cutting off her rant. Eileen studied Bella's face, sensing her hesitation: wanting to run, but wanting to stay with Eileen. "Please, Bella."

Bella felt trapped, a feeling she thought she'd left behind long ago. "You know I'd never leave you," She told Eileen, force and deep emotion behind her words. "I promised."

The bell ending lunch rang shrilly from the intercom above their heads. They both glanced at it with guarded expressions.

"Let's stay together as much as we can today, alright?" Eileen told Bella. "And stay away from the other vampires. Give each other space."

Bella felt giddy with fear at facing the rest of the school day with a bunch of vampires around every corner. "Okay."

They departed quickly for their next classes, even before the first mob of students exited the cafeteria.

Bella kept her back to the cold side of the Biology II science building. She was hiding, but she was too scared to feel embarrassed about it. She could hear students entering the building, the door shutting and closing. She could hear the teacher, Mr. Banner, greeting a few of them as he wrote instructions and notes on the board through the thin wall between her and him.

She was watching the hands on her wrist watch, waiting desperately for the last second before she too entered the dreaded classroom.

It was considerably warmer in the room compared to outside. The room was equipped like most labs, with high counter topped desks with sinks and room for experimentation. Two people sat at each desk on high stools.

Everyone of the students were turned in their seats, looking at her. _Joy_...

She recognized Mike, and he grinned back at her. Sadly, he already had a lab partner. She'd have preferred having someone she already knew.

Mr. Banner called her forward, to the front of the room. Bella walked up the aisle, feeling like she was walking the green mile. She shyly met a few of the curious students expressions. Halfway up the aisle, her eyes landed on the one student without a lab partner.

It was the vampire with the auburn hair.

Bella nearly stumbled. She felt her breath stop, then remembered to keep breathing. She managed to keep walking too, although she could feel his gaze bore into her back like a hot brand as she stepped up to Mr. Banner's desk.

He took her name, filled out the paperwork he needed, checked her in, gave her a Biology Book, the whole sha-bang. Bella barely registered it. She imagined she could almost hear her dead heart galloping in fear.

Mr. Banner told her to go sit at the one seat that was empty. Bella had known she'd be assigned there, but she somehow had hoped to be put somewhere else.

Mr. Banner told her his name was Edward Cullen, and that he'd be her lab partner. So, he was the Edward one. _**Space**_! How was she supposed to give him space when she had to sit next to him!

Bella hefted her stuff and turned, heading back down the aisle for her lab table. She didn't dare look at him, even as she slid into her seat. Without looking up or over, Bella pushed all her long hair over her right shoulder, creating a curtain between her and him. A poor defense, but all she had to use at the moment.

Gods, she could smell him! Why was his scent so much more poignant then other vampires? Bella had come across several male vampires through her travels. Usually the experience had not been very pleasant, but none of them had had this sweet a scent.

Bella found herself not even paying attention to Mr. Banner as he started discussing water plant enviorments. She found herself breathing in the air more than she should be, even for human standards. But his scent was appetizing to say the least, a sensual tingling to her system.

Intrigued, Bella peeked through her curtain of hair, looking at him.

He was looking straight ahead, but she could tell he wasn't listening any more then she was. Every part of him was tight, and concentrating on her sitting next to him.

Bella was slightly relieved he wasn't looking at her. He'd looked at her with such derision and suspicion earlier; she feared such a look again. Perhaps they weren't obligated to like each other, but Bella didn't think she deserved to be hated this strongly. She'd never even talked to him yet.

But…she couldn't help noticing that he was good looking. It wasn't like his vampire trait was impressiveve. All vampires were gorgeus. But she would bet her lifetime that he'd been attractive as a human even.

He had thick hair, a deep auburn brown. He wasn't large like his one brother, but he had a build under that white sweater of his. His muscles stood out extra at the moment because he was so tense. Especially along his collar bone and neck. She could imagine a thick pulse there, like he'd once had probably a long time ago...

Bella flexed her own tense fingers, realizing that if she were human she'd need a chiropractor to make her feel better after this class period.

He had such a strong face too. Bella kept running her gaze over the angles and the shapes. How did the girls in this school ignore the Cullen boy? Vampire or no, Bella knew she'd be taking double looks and dreaming something sweaty at night. Best to snap that thought before it even started.

Then his face turned, and her thoughts did snap. His eyes locked with hers, gold on gold.

Bella forgot to breathe. She forgot to think about his threat, or about his features. There wasn't room for any thought at all really.

Such intensity blazing there in those orbs of his! His glare into hers seemed as if he was mentally trying to hack in, to discover her secrets. And he looked utterly frustrated at not succeeding. That made him all the more angry at her. Bella could feel his emotions in the air, taste them as they mingled and changed his scent.

She wondered if her scent tasted just as terrified as she felt.

Mr. Banner began to pass out papers for them to do together. Edward never took his eyes off hers, even as he reached out for their papers and took them with ease. He drew the top paper from the stack and held it out for Bella.

She hesitated, her fingers not wanting to leave the safe desktop, before she reached for it tentatively.

Their fingertips brushed absently underneath the paper.

The electric shock that passed through her system was abrupt and stunning.

Bella pulled her hand away fast, in a blur. She was dazed enough to not care if anyone saw or didn't.

He'd pulled away too, just as fast. The paper fell, barely missing the table to flutter to a stop on the floor.

Bella looked from it to Edward, her eyes widening. He looked just as shocked as her about what had just happened. But surprisingly, his eyes were a deep, deep black!

Bella took a stunned breath, and felt her own eyes change, her vision increasing in intensity. Her eyes had gone black too! She could see the air around him now, see his scent, how its colors mixed with the heat in the room, with the different arrays of cologne and perfumes or body odors of every boy and girl in the room. Bella found herself completely centered on him, though, on the changing colors.

She felt the animal side of her, the vampire side, began to take over in a way she'd never experienced before. She feared that lax in control as much as a part of her eagerly started to leap for it.

What was it exactly she wanted right now? Her instincts were crying for a release of something.

Edward shifted in his seat, straightening. His expression was wild with thoughts and disdain now. His fingers curled into tight fists on the table top. Bella looked down at his right hand, watching the tendons and skin stretch over his knuckles.

What she wanted to do became blatantly obvious. Shocked, Bella gaped at his hand and realized every instinct demanded she pick it up, that she spread his fingers and stroke them, that she put her lips on his curved wrist, and bite.

Not to kill, or to feed. To _**arouse**_.

The vampire in her leapt unexpectedly toward him. Bella jerked in her seat, her hands grabbing onto the chair back and the table top like vices. She barely kept herself from going to him, to sink her teeth into more than just his wrists.

He was close to her too, his own hands curled around the desk. Was she imagining the same war in his eyes that she felt in hers? Gods, they had to keep control!

Her mind kept leaping to the witnesses in the room. If Edward or her gave in, none of _them_ would survive it. Animals didn't care about life or innocence. Vampires only cared about blood. _They'd_ be their sacrifices, their toast and banquet while they gave into their desires. Every instinct would be sated. And it would feel _**so**_ good.

Bella's eyes closed tight, blocking out the room as she battled with herself. Her anger welled up, along with bitter humor. A Biology Lab wasn't exactly the ritz to relieve sexual tension, now was it?

For some reason, that thought was her lifeline. Before the vampire could pull harder, she drew down on her anger, and started to crank it.

How DARE he mess with her like this! This was his damn fault!

Bella's eyes snapped open, sharpening on Edward.

It was his fault she felt this way! It was his fault she was losing control!

Bella found enough control in herself to sit back, drawing herself away from him and temptation. Damn, it was so hard to do!

_Center your anger on him_!, she commanded herself. And she did.

"_**You stay away from me**_!" She hissed at him, low enough no one but him would hear.

His eyes, still black, flickered uncertainly at the venom in her voice.

"_**Don't you come any closer, or touch me ever again**_!" Bella continued, her voice low and deadly. If he'd have made a move then, she might have done something in defense, justified or not. Thank Gods he just sat there in his seat.

Bella shrank back in her own seat, struggling to maintain her control. She was slowly getting it back. All 8 years of it. It wasn't much, and it had a lot to fight.

She managed, barely. Bella shot one last glare at the vampire sitting next to her. She could see he'd gained back some of his control too. His pencil was moving across the papers they should have gotten done minutes before the others.

The bell rang much later, an infinity to Bella. She stood quickly, wanting out desperately.

"**Bella **Swanne," He whispered tightly.

His voice was enough to have her pausing.

He looked up at her. The flat derision in his eyes mirrored her own. Bella understood then how they stood. Friendship was out of the question for them.

Bella didn't give him any more time to say anything more, even if he'd been planning on it or not. She'd never been more anxious in her life to get to Gym.

* * *

_Part VI_

Somehow she survived Gym. Maybe it was the fact there was something else on her mind that kept her from concentrating on the fact she was holding a tennis racket trying not to plow Mike. If she hit too hard, she could damage his face; and that really would be tragic.

Mike was so nice, automatically volunteering to be her partner. To be fair, Bella had warned him about her klutzy attribute. He'd raised a brow, so she knew he hadn't believe her.

By the end of class he did though. Surprisingly, he laughed about it when she should have gotten teased or rebuffed. Bella was liking the human's here at this school more and more.

Angela was in her gym class too. What with the sudden appearance of the Cullen's, Bella hadn't had time to focus on her earlier at lunch. Bella liked her especially. Angela wasn't like Jessica at all; she was pretty, that was sure, but she had a perception of people and the world around her that was much keener than Jessica's. Bella sensed she was more on the shy side too. Angela didn't feel the need to fill silence with chit chat, which suited Bella just fine. Silence was refreshing to be around sometimes.

Bella shoved her gym clothes into the little red locker and pushed the door closed. The latch didn't snap instantly, and Bella awkwardly shoved at it until it cooperated. Her sense of embarrassment spiked when she heard the absent giggling of girls as they left the locker room.

Bella left quickly after that, dressed back into her normal clothes. She'd taken her time so the hall was relatively empty of students. Without the humans around, Bella felt like she was missing a shield against the other vampires. She doubted they were done with her and Eileen yet. Especially after what had transpired in Biology.

Shuddering at the memory, for it was still fresh on her mind, Bella set off for the doors to the yard with purpose. She had something to do fast!

Bella sprinted over the lawns, ignoring the cement paths that marked where you should walk. She made a beeline for the office where they'd checked in earlier. The friendly office lady had told them that if they had a problem with their schedules they could come in and change it. Well, Bella definitely had a problem with her Biology class! If she had to, Bella would drop science and take a cooking class, as revolting as that would be, if it was all that was available.

Anything to get away from _**him**_.

She would have kept running right up to the desk if she hadn't seen the pale person leaning against the wall in front of one of the office windows. Bella slowed, stumbling slightly as her eyes widened on the vampire boy.

_**Him**_ again. Edward Cullen.

The hands which had given her so much bother earlier were deep in his jacket pockets. He looked up when she stopped, his lips pulling up in an amused smirk. He looked like he was daring her to go on and pass him.

Bella felt her face slide into a furious scowl. Damn it, somehow he'd known she'd try and back out. Was he waiting here to stop her?

Bella knew she was too much of a coward to walk past him that few feet. She was afraid to get close to him period. Fine, she wouldn't change her schedule—today. There was always tomorrow morning.

Bella nodded her head sharply at him in recondition of his presence, and turned around. She heard him push off the wall and start to move at a slow pace after her.

_Don't follow me!_ She begged in her mind, picking up her pace as she skirted around building 3 and down the cement steps. She could hear him breathing about 6 paces behind her, as well as his steps on the cement.

Eileen was waiting at the front of the parking lot, sitting on the cement wall with her foot propped up against a bench. She looked as attractive doing that as she did strutting her stuff. A slight drizzle gave her hair a damp sheen, but Eileen loved the rain, how it would gently patter on her cold white skin.

Eileen grinned when she saw Bella coming towards her quickly. "In a hurry to leave the madness of gym far behind you, Bella?" Eileen called out, chuckling at the end.

Bella's smile was strained as she strode up to her. "Gym…wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I'm _still_ going to roast you for that—later!" Bella grabbed Eileen's arm without stopping and started to drag her along behind her.

Eileen bit her lip and tugged her arm casually out of Bella's grip. "You aren't still worried about those vampires, are you? I wasn't bothered all day, and I even had the most beautiful of the girl vampires in my French class. She ignored me, really."

"Of course I'm worried," Bella hissed, "Especially when that boy vampire is stalking me right now!"

Eileen looked over her shoulder as they skirted around the first row of cars. She raised her brows. She tried to make light of the situation. "Well, Bella, personally if I had a boy vampire who looked like _**that**_ following me around…"

"Don't you start that!" Bella interrupted her, seeing their yellow jaguar ahead. "He's not interested in being nice at all!" The cars promise of safety made her feel absolutely giddy with relief. Finally, she was leaving!

The relief was shattered as the rest of the Cullen vampires stepped in front of the car.

Bella and Eileen stopped together. Both instantly went into alert, watching the formation of the teenagers blocking their escape from the school premises.

Bella felt Eileen's hand squeeze her upper arm in support. They had each other, for whatever was about to happen.

Bella sensed Edward arrive behind them. Bella spun, keeping her eyes on him as he skirted around them to join his brothers and sisters. He stopped next to the small girl vampire. They both glanced at each other, not saying a word but still silently communicating before they looked back at Bella and Eileen.

Eileen leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear. "Let me do the talking alright? This _can't_ get out of hand."

Bella hoped it wouldn't, but she nodded her head in agreement.

Eileen took one step forward, her arms stretching out to her sides in request to speak peacefully. "Well, this must be where we finally get introduced. Although it sounds completely old fashioned, I'll go with tradition and say '_Greetings_.'" Eileen kept her smile plastered on her face as she motioned towards Bella and herself. "This is my sister Bella. My name is Eileen. We're both the new students here."

"We know," the biggest boy vampire grumbled. He looked like a football player without the equipment on. "You're presence here has excited people. It's annoying."

Eileen shrugged, her smile apologetic. "Can't say _I_ didn't try to excite things, but we both hope our sudden appearance hasn't been too much of a bother."

"One day on campus isn't a problem," the other boy vampire who Bella decided must be Jasper Hale, "We want to know what you're doing here in Forks."

Now this was just downright annoying! Bella found herself stepping forward, taking the stage too. "Tell us what _**you're**_ doing here," She shot back, ignoring Eileen's hiss of warning. "I don't like answering questions for creatures whom have no right to ask them."

The most beautiful vampire bared her teeth in displeasure at Bella. "No right? This is our territory, Bella Swanne. We don't like finding strange creatures in _**our**_ home."

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you know?" Bella found herself flippantly replying. "This is property of the United States of America. There is no territory for you to claim! So back off from our vehicle, Cullen's, because I don't care how many acres of land you suck pulses on: we have a right to be here without your bloody permission!"

The entire group of vampire's narrowed their eyes, displeasure at being antagonized apparent in their body stance.

The boy called Edward spoke. "There's a whole school of pulses, Bella Swanne," he said flatly. "Some you even got _**friendly**_ with. We don't feel like sharing any of them with _**you**_."

Bella thought of Angela and Mike, and even of Jessica. She felt lightheaded at the thought of them being attacked. "You sick bastard," she hissed, taking a step towards him in full intention of forcing him to swear he wouldn't kill them.

The Cullen's went instantly into a crouch, low snarls of warning coming from them. Bella's lips drew back, a growl growing in her throat.

Eileen quickly pulled Bella back through the mud, putting herself in between Bella and the suddenly hostile vampires. "Please, Bella, behave!" She begged her sharply, before she implored the Cullen's. "Look, we don't want to fight. We just want to get in our car and go home. If you want, we'll pack up and be gone, never to return."

Bella shot her sister a look of astonishment. Go? Eileen didn't want to leave. She had said she was tired of running. Bella didn't want to leave Forks if Eileen didn't really.

Looking at the Cullen's though, Bella didn't know if it would be possible for them to live together in harmony. Vampires didn't get along for the very reason they often set each others tempers a flying. Bella felt so angry and hostile she was shaking with it.

Then suddenly, it was hard to feel angry at all. An odd feeling of calm was wafting over her, sneaking into her system. She blinked in confusion as the Cullen family too seemed to all relax.

The one boy named Jasper stepped forward from the group, his expression guarded and tranquil. As if about to discuss a business deal.

"No one said anything about leaving." He said calmly. "We may be shocked at having unannounced guests, but we aren't uncivilized."

Bella nearly snorted at that. Nearly. It was hard to feel bitterly humorous when you suddenly felt like saving dolphins or proclaiming world peace.

"Our family doesn't want trouble between you. We consider you our guests. We just want to talk. And go over some ground rules." The Jasper boy was close now, almost diplomatic. He lifted a hand, moving towards Eileen.

Bella watched his palm lift, his fingers open as he set them on Eileen's lower arm in appeal.

His white skin touching hers set off a memory in Bella's head. It was only a flash, but it was enough. Fear was swift and lethal.

No vampire would touch Eileen or herself ever again. _**Never**_!

The feeling of calm was broken. Bella's right hand shot out in a jerk, too quick to be seen. She called the air around her silently. Her power grew in her hand in an instant, and she used it, throwing it at his chest.

Jasper was lifted off his feet, despite his strength. The blast of air shot him backwards, through his family who made a grab for him. He hit the Jaguar, flipping over the top. He landed hard somewhere on the other side.

The petite vampire was over the vehicle instantly, by his side. The other three encircled Bella and Eileen, intense anger in their eyes now.

Bella and Eileen were back to back, hands curled in ready for attack. Bella was livid, almost anxious for one now. They'd overstepped! They'd done too much to her today to warrant she take care and curtsy for them!

"_**You will get away from the vehicle now**_!" Bella ordered them. She looked directly at Edward who was circling in front of her. "Go circle your own vehicles if it amuses you so. _**I**_ am not amused!"

"Neither are we," The petite vampire said in an aggravated tone, coming around the vehicle with the boy Jasper at her side. They joined the circle around them. "You're making this impossible for us to cooperate with you, Bella Swanne. Why don't you just calm down!"

Bella's eyes narrowed on Alice. Bella's lips pulled up into a knowing smirk as she pressed her shoulders back into Eileen. "You want to cooperate? Fine, I'll show you how to calm things down!"

They all tensed as Bella lifted her arm, but they needn't have. All she did was lift her hood from her black jacket over her head. It was large and shrouded her face. The vampire Eileen took one look at her friend and pulled hers over her own face too.

Edward Cullen frowned at them in confusion. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Bella's eyes closed, her smile remaining. She called her power to herself again.

Only this time she gathered the air in _**all**_.

The sudden wind that picked up sent the vampire's hair flying. Eileen and Bella took a firm grip on their hoods in response as they nearly were taken off.

It took only seconds for Bella to accomplish what she wanted. Her lids opened to reveal triumphant eyes.

The sudden wind pushed at the clouds above them, and the clouds split, sunlight streaming down onto the parking lot of the school.

For a short second of time, there were 5 vampires, surrounding two shrouded girls, who sparkled like angels in the sunlight.

The next second they were gone. Only Bella and Eileen remained, skin shrouded in shadow from the sunlight.

Bella strode forward, over the barrier the Cullen's _had_ made and pulled open the Jaguar door. "Got the car back," she told the motionless Eileen. "I'm driving, so get in."

Bella turned the key, revving the engine. She pulled out the instant Eileen clicked her seat belt in. They didn't speak to each other for a while, each not knowing what to say. Both were livid. Only at different people.

Eileen happened to direct her anger at Bella. "THAT WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" She erupted finally, about several miles away and out of city limits. "They just wanted to talk! Why'd you have to go and get everyone all in a violent _**frenzy**_!"

"He _**touched**_ you, Eileen!" Bella argued. "He was a direct threat and I wasn't going to just stand there while you let yourself be bullied by those vampires!"

"He is NOT _**Jane**_, Bella!" Eileen exploded, "He doesn't have the power to hurt me! He couldn't have done anything!" Eileen gritted her teeth and rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Bella, when are you going to quit seeing our past in everyone we meet! When are you going to quit second guessing everyone and mistaking every move that's made as a threat! You're freaking _**paranoid**_!"

That stung, partly because it was true. And Bella knew it.

The argument continued all the way home, and part way through the night. They had to decide: Should they stay in Forks after what had happened, or go?

* * *

Edward's glare was smoldering. Alice was surprised the front glass window wasn't glowing hot where he had his face in front of it, watching the yellow jaguar take off from the school parking lot.

The sun had yet to go behind the clouds that surrounded it. They'd all hightailed it for their cars the instant they'd realized they were sparkling for all the school to see. Thank goodness no humans had seen that split second of vulnerability. Edward had checked. Everyone was still blissfully ignorant.

"That did not go well," Alice said out loud, getting more comfortable in the passenger seat.

Edward made a noise of hostile intent. Alice hoped he didn't break something the minute they got home.

"I tried calming things down," Jasper assured them. "Her emotions were unsteady to begin with, that Bella. For some reason even my power wasn't able to control her rush of fear she received right before she attacked me." Jasper frowned at Alice, his hand reaching up to rub at the left side of his chest. "It was intense, her feelings. Almost painful. I think even almost a reliving of something, like a memory."

Alice leaned over the seat, her hand stroking his face. "Are you okay? She threw you before I could do anything, I didn't even _**see**_ it coming!" Alice felt partly responsible for that failure too. To not even foresee her own love be attacked…

"She wasn't going to attack, until Jasper tried to touch her sister, which is when she snapped." Edward said, being reassuring in response to Alice's thoughts. "You couldn't have foreseen it because she wasn't planning on using her gift in front of us. You are not responsible for what happened."

Edward sighed deeply, leaning back in his Volvo's leather seat. "_**I**_ am."

He thought about the murder case.

He thought about Bella, about how she'd acted through the day.

He thought about how she'd been with Mike a lot, and how she'd smiled and played him into thinking they were friends.

He thought about Biology. Oh yes, he thought about that intensely. She'd had the same reaction he'd received at their simple touch. The raging war between his vampire side and himself was mirrored in her eyes as they tried not to leap at each other.

She'd been angry at him, blamed him for it. He did the same, but for her.

Her angry words at him to leave her alone…

If he'd have done just that, Jasper would never have been attacked. The fault was his for thinking they could push Bella so far and still have her cooperate.

If her actions had proven anything, it was that Bella did not cooperate and followed her own agenda.

No, Edward recognized it was his fault for dragging his family into this mess, when it was clear he needed to take care of this himself.

Bella Swanne was his mess to deal with. And he'd deal with it soon.

* * *

bnthridiot: I revised some mistakes on this thing, and recently combined three of the chapters into this one. I think this is going to be the only chapter I put up that has 14, 000 words. Anyways, keep reading and review, of course!


	5. Their Territory Not Yours!

Their Territory; Not Yours

_Their Territory; Not Yours!_

Okay. So, they were staying in Forks.

They HAD to be insane. Officially. Why else would they consider—no, argue—the thought for hours and hours and still decide the same damn thing.

It was too early to move, and too dangerous. To leave Forks now would screw Bella's carefully laid plans and destroy the fresh fake trails she'd organized leading away from them. And, frankly, it was too expensive.

Forks, even with 7 vampires who were not really on friendly terms with them, was by far safer than the alternatives. So, they were staying.

Bella tried not to think about it as she made her way through the tall grass and under the hanging limbs of trees. The faint morning light was barely piercing the foliage, and there was still a thick fog hanging over everything. If her vision wasn't so excellent, Bella wouldn't have been able to see more than 6 feet in front of her.

After a long night of intense thought and strategy, Bella felt like her brain deserved a break before she threw it into the meat shredder again. So, she ran at a pace that came naturally to her, without thought. It wasn't exactly a vampire pace, but neither was it human in nature. It was her own Bella walk. As it was, she felt like she was on auto-pilot emotionally and mentally. Her argument with Eileen had drained her some, as well as the previous days events.

Bella definitely wasn't eager to deal with HIM again. She knew it was inevitable though. Whatever was between them had been there long before they'd touched in Biology. _**That**_ had definitely added to her problems! But Edward Cullen had disliked her from the start. She wondered why. She was reluctant to actually _**know**_ why however.

Bella came to the edge of the forest. She slowed, already in a human slow walk by the time her feet touched the parking lot of the school. She entered from the back of the muddy lot, towards where the teachers liked to park their vehicles. It was further away from possible egging attacks or other student pranks.

Bella decided that morning she and Eileen needed some time away from each other after their confrontation that night. Bella had certainly been put in her place. Eileen knew how to give good lectures. Plus, Bella didn't feel like showing up in the Yellow Jaguar again. As soon as possible, she'd need to find a _suitable_ car for herself to drive. Something not as noticeable and less emabarrasing.

Bella stopped when she heard the inevitable noises of teenagers greeting each other at the front of the school. Hiding behind a tall white van, she peeked around its sides at the buildings.

Normal human teenagers, some she recognized by faces from her classes, but not by names. No vampires in sight.

Taking a deep breath, she scanned the rest of the parking lot. She'd taken a good look at the vehicle the Cullen's had fled to the day before. It was a shiny Volvo, and it had been quite prominent in its pew compared to the cars around it…

…She spotted it, towards the front, in the same place it had been the day before. Apparently the Cullen's were creatures of habit. Literally.

Bella stepped back further behind the van, shielding her body from the school and Volvo. Sighing, Bella leaned her back against the vehicle's white surface. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against them as she battled with her feelings of apprehension.

She hated confrontations. And she hated liking the challenge of confrontations which her vampire side naturally accepted with zeal.

Her run had been worthless after all. Her emotions were in a tumult once again, and her thoughts were flying.

What scared her the most was the fact she didn't know if she could survive another science class. Or being next to him, to feel his derision and suspicion.

She didn't know if she could stand her own attraction. Bella winced at the memory of their hands touching for that brief moment. It was like lightning to her system, a bolt of mindlessness.

No one in the room had even realized how close they all were to death! If the vampire had gained control…That lax in control scared Bella to her core.

_'__**You stay away from me!' **__She'd hissed at him, her muscles tensing as she waged war with herself on the inside._

Bella remembered, and regretted lashing out at him. At the time it had seemed like the only way she'd barely managed to stay in control of herself. He'd managed as much as she had, if not better. Later, once Bella had time to reflect, she shamefully realized she'd had no right to blame him for her own failure.

Even after the incident in the parking lot after school, she had to admit her own fear and suspicions had made her lash out in a way that the Cullen's, especially Jasper, hadn't deserved.

Eileen had scolded her afterwards, calling her rude and prudish because of her instant dislike of other vampires. The Cullen's had only wanted to talk with them. That was reasonable. Understandable even.

'_This is their territory_,' Eileen had told Bella that night. '_We're the intruders, not them_.'

Bella repeated Eileen's words to herself, berating herself firmly_. This_ is_ their territory; I'm the intruder; not them_. She would not slip up today.

Bella breathed out shakily, resolving her turmoil, somewhat. She would go to class, and she'd be polite and control herself when it came to the Cullen's. _And that's only if I have to socialize with them_, she rationalized. _Otherwise, I'm avoiding him…I mean, them!_ Slightly reassured, she leaned forward, dropping her hands and opening her eyes.

Edward Cullen was standing right in front of her.

Bella was so surprised her brain didn't even properly register as fast as it should have. She opened her mouth to speak, what words she didn't know.

But it was choked off as his fingers slid around her throat, his hand abruptly shoving her back against the van. Bella's throat moved against his fingers as she winced. The metal side of the van gave in some to her weight and the pressure of his push. It made an audible popping sound.

Her hands came up in then in reflex: one circling around his wrist at her neck, and the other pushing back into his chest with the same amount of pressure he was using on her.

Edward Cullen looked down at her hand that was straining against his chest momentarily, before looking back up. "Bella Swanne," He began in a low tone, "I've been waiting for you to show up."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. She was furious and humiliated at being caught so easily. Her anger made her answer curtly. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

His only answer was to smile, in a way that made it clear he wasn't going to share the secret.

Bella's lips tightened and she twisted her head in a vain attempt to dislodge his hand from her neck. His fingers only tightened in response. They were unrelenting and rock solid.

"You do know that I can throw you into that Durango right now, if I so please?" She threatened, digging her fingers into his shirt so air rushed in to fill her palm.

Edward narrowed his gaze on her as he felt the power gather in her hand. He knew what she could do, since he'd been there to see her throw Jasper and part the clouds. He'd prepared for that threat by getting a firm grip on her neck. If he went flying, then he'd take her with him.

"If you don't want to play fair, then fine," Was all he answered, apparently unconcerned by what she could do.

Bella prepared to lash out against his calm dominance. But, then she remembered her decision to be polite.

_Their territory; you're the intruder, _her little conscious voice reminded her.

Bella rebelled against the voice of reason for a moment, tensing in anticipation, before she sagged. Letting her hands fall from their holds on him to her sides, she waited submissively. "What do you want then?" she mumbled, not liking this at all, but going with it responsibly.

Edward frowned, having not expected victory so easily. He didn't like it nor trust it. It was not how Bella the vampire he'd seen worked. She was merely waiting for him to stop holding her, he decided, before she would attack. So, he didn't release her or loosen his grip.

"I've been wanting to talk to you alone, but yesterday you made that impossible," he accused.

Her eyes swept down to the ground, in guilt. But, she didn't say anything.

He took a step closer, studying her downcast face with intensity. "I have some questions my family wants answered before we tolerate your presence here."

Bella managed a smile. "Tolerate?" She echoed cynically.

"How long are planning on staying in Forks?" He instantly demanded.

Her lashes flickered at his question. "I don't know exactly." His hands tightened automatically, and she continued, tensing up at the threat. "A few years?" She offered, annoyed at the chains she'd put around herself. She wanted to get out of his grip and perusal. If he got any closer to her face he was going to swallow her whole.

He did just that, leaning in close enough she could feel his cold breath on her forehead. She was mortally uncomfortable with his closeness. Her attraction to him made it worse.

"What are running from? We've gleaned enough from listening to you two that you are running from something. What was it? Who is it?"

Bella gritted her teeth. She was not answering that one truthfully, so she hedged. "We're running from our past. Aren't all vampires?"

He studied her, unsatisfied. "We'll let that go for now. Listen to me, Bella Swanne," he started, in a tone that held no room for argument or clause, "You and your sister Eileen are not to hunt in Forks or the neighboring cities within a hundred mile radius. If people go missing, questions will be asked."

He paused, feeling the steady rise and fall of her breathing as her throat constricted under his hand. _She's controlling herself admirably well_, he thought uncomfortably, _while I'm acting like a complete brute_.

Edward instantly loosened his grip, but did not step away from her. She seemed surprised at his sudden release, as if she'd expected him to continue throttling her. And had accepted it.

Not like he'd given her any other impression, he thought guiltily. "Promise us you won't hunt in our territory," He demanded. He needed that much from her, it least.

Bella was able to nod her head carefully since her neck was free. "You don't have to worry. You have our word, and I can speak for Eileen as well."

"Good," He said, knowing Carlisle would be relieved with that information.

Bella sighed and straightened slightly. "Is that all?"

His hand pushed her shoulder back against the van, alarming her even though it wasn't as aggressive as his first attack. "Not yet," He said tightly. "I still have some questions."

Bella bit her bottom lip, annoyed that the interrogation was continuing. "What more about me and Eileen do you need to know?"

His lips tightened. "I don't want to know about Eileen." His hand curled around her chin. He jerked her face up, forcing her to look at him in the face and not stare at the ground cowardly. Bella made a sound of protest, her hand reaching up again to dislodge him. She still was trying desperately to not look him in the eye, as if she was uncomfortable with the act.

"I want to know about the rapist you killed 3 nights ago," he abruptly asked, staring intently into her face.

Her expression froze completely. Her lashes flickered at his words. Her fingers stilled against his hand on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quietly, standing very still. Her eyes were locked on the lower half of his face.

Bella watched his lips form dreaded words.

He laughed thinly. "Don't pretend, I _**know**_. I heard it all from _Kirsten_ herself."

Her eyes sharpened on Kirsten's name. He stared into them fully for the first time, with his own eyes. Mike had seen them like this, and now finally he was, with his face close to hers. Edward looked into them, wondering what she was thinking, and thought for a moment he almost could understand. Bella's eyes were her window into her soul.

He watched her golden eyes widen in shock. Her face went hard with fear and desperation. "What did you do to her?!" Her hand gripped his shirt quickly in a shaking fist. "Did you _**hurt**_ her?! Is that why she told you?!"

Edward searched her expression, his eyes narrowing at what he saw spelled out plainly there. "I think you _**actually**_ do care about her. Odd." He abruptly let her go, stepping away.

She followed him this time, the one intent on interrogating him. "How'd you know about Kirsten? What did you do to make her tell you the truth?!"

He answered, flatly. "My father is the doctor they asked to look at her. He was also the man they asked to look at the rapists dead corpse. My father brought me along to the hospital. She didn't tell him or the police anything but the story you gave her to tell. She didn't tell me explicitly either. I have a…" He paused. "…_way_ of seeing these things from other people's perspectives."

Bella studied his words and his face curiously. "You mean like a gift? A vampire power?" She searched him over from head to foot with her gaze, not sure exactly what his gift could be with such a vague hint. "So you didn't hurt her for seeing me? For seeing what I was?"

"Why didn't you hurt her for seeing what you were?" He questioned, ignoring hers.

Bella seemed disgusted at the idea. "She's a little girl! I could never hurt someone as sweet as her."

"But what about the man attacking her?" He asked. "You didn't exactly give him the same courtesy as the little girl."

Her eyes blackened in anger. Edward nearly stepped back, the change was so abrupt and threatful. He'd never seen a vampires eyes react like that. That swiftly!

"He **deserved** his pain for what he was trying to do to her!" She said with feeling. "No guy, whatever age or background, should treat a girl that way."

Edward flexed his hand, feeling the insult keenly. He'd been pushing her around a moment before. She wasn't fragile; the push wouldn't have hurt her like it would if she were human.

Yet she was still a sentient being. Edward had been raised on traditional values. Those values included respecting women not as the weaker sex, but as an equal. Sometimes an even more valued equal.

Edward had chosen not to think of this girl Bella on such equal terms. She was a monster in everything he'd seen of her. Yet, at the moment he was finding it difficult to see her as that monster. Especially when she'd taken his abuse so calmly, and without fighting back as he'd expected.

She continued to speak, her passion for her protection of Kirsten evident in her every word. It gave her musical voice and even richer timbre that was seductive as well as dangerous. If violence made her act like this he could imagine the rapist's feelings were in turmoil as she'd tortured him.

"Did you enjoy his pain, Bella?" He found himself asking quietly the moment she quit speaking.

She hesitated, her anger dissipating somewhat. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't," She confessed. "But, doesn't the hunt give you that enjoyment? It's a part of us. I can't help it."

"But, you like it all the same," he stated. "Tell me: Do you like feeling like a monster, Bella Swanne?" He asked her, disgusted with the idea of her sinking her fangs into necks and drinking, her eyes rolling in her sockets as the blood filled her mouth. "Did you enjoy drinking from him as you tortured him?"

She stumbled back, her back hitting the van once more, as if stunned by his accusation. "I-!" She choked on her words she was so angry. "I didn't drink from him!"

Edward made a noise of disbelief. "I saw the body, _vampire_. Even I haven't attacked a human so bad you could barely see his flesh under all the blood. You wouldn't have been able to resist drinking with so much blood soaking his form."

She glared at him fully, her eyes a boiling black with rage. "Listen to me well, Edward Cullen!" She shouted, not caring who heard. "I dished out justice, not a three course dinner for myself! My lips never drank a sip of his blood! Didn't you smell him as well as look him over, _**vampire**_?" Bella's nose wrinkled at the memory, her lips pulling back over her teeth. "He smelled _revolting_! Why would I bother on him when I have bottles of more appetizing blood back at home!"

Edward's hopes, fleeting as they were, that she might not be a true vampire, were shattered at her last words. So, she had bottles of human blood at home. _Revolting_. His voice sounded hollow, even to his own ears. "So…you didn't drink from him as you killed him?"

She glared at him a moment longer, then looked away. "No," she said with finality, "I have control of my hunger." She slipped her hands, which were shaking against her will with a myriad of emotions, into her coat pockets. "I'm not like the rest of you vampires."

Silence settled, for once, between them. It lasted a long time.

"Can I go now?" She finally asked, felling hollow in an odd way.

He took a moment in answering. "You answered my questions…for the moment. You may go. But I will ask more later."

She snorted, and it sounded so human he could only look at her in surprise. "You don't deserve my answers," she tolled him, and fled for the school.

Edward took the time to pound his fist into the white van. The dent popped back out, leaving no trace of their involvement. His mess fixed, he leaned against it himself, thinking about Bella.

He wondered why he should be falling in love with the one creature who he detested the most. And no doubt she detested him the same.

What did he mean to her? He couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Bella ignored the people who called out to her, walking past them. Her hand came up to her throat, caressing where his hand had held her to the van. Somehow she hadn't quite imagined their confrontation taking place like that. True, she'd prepared mentally for it. But she'd imagined it in the hall, or even at lunch. Or, in a crypt of his choosing if they preferred.

Being held against a white van hadn't been at the top of her imagination. But as far as confrontations went, Bella had to admit that one had been the tamest. Sure, she'd been forcibly handled, but she sensed he'd only approached her that way as a defense against what she could do to him. Bella had proven herself capable of that the day before. He'd had no reason to suspect she'd cooperate with him today when she hadn't before.

Bella felt she'd chosen right in cooperating fully. He'd interrogated her fast, but not in a way where she'd been punished for not answering. He was quite the gentlemen as far as vampires went, in Bella's opinion. Now that it was over, she had to admit it wasn't bad. In fact, she felt partly relieved it had taken place.

However, Bella was still reeling at his revealing he knew all the details about the rapist's death. And the fact he knew Kirsten's involvement frightened her some. Bella worried a moment. Kirsten's safety mattered to her more then any damage to her image. Edward could think her a monster all he wanted, as long as he left Kirsten out of it.

Edward had said he and his family hadn't done anything to Kirsten, which told Bella they weren't planning on doing anything in the future to her just because Bella had revealed herself to her. Which also meant they weren't going to harm Mike, Jessica, or Angela for getting close to them either. That fact alone assured Bella that they'd made the right choice to stay.

The Cullen's were going to tolerate them. They could survive here!

Something hard and quick as lightning slammed into Bella's right side.

Her body twisted, curving as the weight pressed in. The force of it tore the breath from Bella's lungs, and sent her through the air. She hit the ground hard on her left side, and slid 7 feet through the mud. Her weight dug into the wet slush, slowing her down until she stopped. Her side throbbing, and her senses stung, she lay there a moment, trying to get her wits back in order.

The world was tilted at an angle in her vision. Her left cheek was resting in the mud, and she could taste dirty water pooling through her cracked lips to her mouth. She spit, lifting her face.

Mud clung to her cheek, sliding off in wet plops to the ground. Bella pushed herself up onto her arms, resting on her knees. The mud gave her knee up unwillingly, but she slid it out smoothly with a vampire's grace. Bella lifted her right hand to her face. Since it too was covered in mud, she used the clean side of her sleeve to wide the mud off her cheek and face.

Still crouching in the mud, Bella glanced over to where she had been standing moments before. Her confusion cleared when she saw who stood there.

If a human had tried that punch on her, they would have been the one sliding through the mud. Or have broken their wrist. Bella wouldn't have done anything purposefully to see that happen, it was just what naturally would have occurred since her body was built to resist most forms of earthly attack.

But Alice Cullen was Bella's match. Her punch would send her places. Like through 7 feet of mud. And she looked ready to do more.

Bella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She flipped over, sitting in the mud, arms supporting her on each side. She didn't move to get up. "I'm not going to fight you, Alice, if that is what you want."

For a small girl, she looked absolutely deadly. And she packed a mean punch. Her fists were already forming at her sides, although her pixie like face was set in a controlled stare. "You seemed quite eager to fight yesterday, Bella Swanne. What's wrong? Was flying through the air not enjoyable? Did it hurt?" Alice Cullen took a step toward her.

Bella watched her face as she came closer. "I'll admit it hurt, and that I did not enjoy it. And if you're purpose for doing this was to teach me a lesson, know that I've learned harder ones long before now."

Alice crouched, her fist curling into the collar of Bella's shirt. She lifted it, so she and Bella were in each other's faces. "You think that was the extent of my anger?" Alice said thinly. "You messed with my family! How could you show your face at school today and not have expected me to do this?"

"I did expect it," Bella said quietly, not reacting to Alice's grip at all. "And I deserve this. You're right." Bella lifted her right hand slowly, placing it over Alice's fist against her shirt. Alice's brows drew in at the contact, but Bella's fingers applied no force against her attack.

"Jasper is your love, Alice. I could see that plainly in the way you went to his aid yesterday." Bella lowered her lashes. "When you love someone, you do anything for them, sacrifice anything for them. You also extract revenge for them, and take care of trouble before it can hurt them again. It's honorable of you, Alice. I hurt him; I deserved that punch, that attack. But no more." Bella's lashes drew up again, her golden eyes latching onto Alice's searching ones. "Eileen is my love, my sister, my family. I attacked Jasper because I felt him as a threat to her yesterday."

"He wouldn't have hurt her!" Alice shouted, her fist tightening.

"I didn't, couldn't have known that," Bella pointed out calmly. "If you were in the same position, would you have taken that chance on his life? Would you Alice?"

Alice blinked, her mouth trying to form her argument again. Her expression said it all.

"Of course you wouldn't. So, don't hate me for what I did, Alice. Understand it is all I'm asking." Bella nodded slowly. "I've learned my lesson, Alice. You're good at protecting your family. You'll throw whatever I throw at the Cullen' right back. Consider me warned." Bella's lips curled up in a smile, surprising Alice, given her predicament. "You know, for such a small vampire, you've put me in my place more than Eileen and Edward combined."

Alice didn't know what to say. Her vision about what would occur this morning the night before, starting with Bella entering school from the far parking lot, had ended with Bella lying in the mud after the punch, and Alice continuing to do more. Yet here she was, holding Bella's shirt front and still having not delivered the next set of blows she'd planned on.

For some reason, this Bella was different from the one the day before. She was cooperative, non-aggressive. Even diplomatic. Alice felt like they'd switched roles through the night. That thought did not sit well on her conscious.

Alice found she didn't want to hit this Bella anymore. She released Bella's shirt front. Neither girls moved. "I see your point," Alice conceded. "And I see you've understood mine." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that will do."

Bella seemed to relax in relief. Her smile became more natural, less careful.

Shouts were heard across the yard. "Fight!" Some kid was yelling. "Two juniors fighting! In the mud, quick!"

Alice rolled her eyes. They'd completely missed whatever fight had occurred. Sounds of many feet signaled the mob of eager students coming to see. Alice stood, preparing to leave. She thought to give Bella a hand, but Bella was suddenly springing up, running towards the mob.

Bella slammed purposefully into the girl vampire dressed in a summer green halter top, who had been barreling at a quick nearly non-human pace for them ahead of the mob. Eileen was fighting against Bella's restraining hands, her furious gaze on Alice Cullen. "How _**dare**_ she hit you! Let me through!"

Bella took a firm hold of her wrists and pressed them back into Eileen's chest. "No, stop! I'm alright, I only slid a little. We were just having a talk…"

"Don't give me that bull, I can see the mark on your cheek under that mud!" Eileen shoved her thumb across the streak, revealing the slight gray color of Bella's once pale skin. "Why do you feel the need to lie so badly to me, Bella, when there's all these little things that reveal the truth? Only she could have given you this! No one hurts you!"

"No one has, and no one will!" Bella pressed her hand to Eileen's cheek. "And no one is going to harm you. We're family, and we watch out for one another. Alice was doing the same for her family. But its settled. I hurt her love the other day, so she got her revenge. If you don't think she was right in doing so, then don't do the same getting your revenge for my bruise on her!"

Eileen glared at Alice, who stood calmly watching, one last time. Then she took Bella around the waist and led them both away. "Sometimes I hate it when you use your logic to stop me like that, Bella."

Bella smiled thinly. "Someone's got to remind vampires about morals." Bella looked down at the ground. "About last night…I'm sorry for my stubbornness on this whole issue with the Cullen's. You're right. I'm to blame."

Eileen gripped Bella's chin firmly, lifting her eyes to hers. "No, not you! The Volturi are to blame! Remember that!" Eileen's eyes narrowed suddenly, and she tilted Bella's head side to side. "What are these bruises on your throat? I thought all she did was punch you!"

Bella swallowed, audibly. "My sweater was a little tight this morning. Alice loosened it up just now quite comfortably."

Eileen groaned, letting go of her face. "You liar!" She complained. Eileen stalked off for class, her gait agitated.

Bella thought it amazing she'd pissed off so many people in one day, and still survived it. And all of them vampires no less.

This could work. Somehow, but it would.

* * *

bnthridiot: Well, somehow it will! I just have to come up with it, and then take the time to type it. Till then, bye!


	6. Apology Accepted?

bnthridiot: Okay, this is short, but I'm tired of writing right now. I want to go listen to some great music and try to get over this insane anger I have towards Stephenie Meyer at the moment. I'm sure everyone here knows the story about _**Midnight Sun**_ by now_**.**_ Honestly, if she can silence Edward so easily, theres something seriously wrong with her.

Oh, and some wonderful reviewers have pointed out to me the difference between blood suckers with red eyes and vegetarians with gold eyes. Truthfully, I never caught this detail before. I thought all vampires had blood red eyes just after they'd fed, and then once digested the blood turned them golden ochre. So, I don't see how I can fix this effortlessly without changing my story completely. You see, I want Edward and Bella to keep distrusting the other for a while, so I'm just going to ignore the detail about the eyes, okay? But thanks to my great readers who catch these things! I now know...

* * *

_**Apology Accepted?**_

Emmett shared an exasperated look with Rosalie as he sat back down at the table. He'd just gone to empty his tray of food, and nothing had changed since he'd left. "You guys are _**still**_ doing it!" He complained to the rest of them.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper all stared unflinchingly across the room. They'd been staring ever since the new vampires had arrived with the entourage of humans. It was almost comical the way a good portion of the school population all followed the two girls into the cafeteria. Emmett had hoped his brothers and sisters would bore of watching the stupidity after a while.

Emmett had personally decided he couldn't care less about the vampires. That is, he would be happy to kick their ass's if they stepped out of line. But for the moment, they seemed to have agreed to living peacefully by the Cullen's terms. So, he didn't see what the big deal was.

"Honestly, CUT IT OUT!" He ordered, waving his hand in front of Alice's face, since she was the closest.

Alice turned her head to Emmett, reproachful. "I can stare at them all I want, Emmett!" She said sassily. "It's not like they're looking at us to catch it."

"Its rude to stare," Rosalie said smoothly, using her fork to make designs in her mash potatoes she had no plans on eating. "I thought you had your revenge on Bella this morning, Alice. Why are you still obsessed?"

Alice turned her stare back to the new vampires. Her little, graceful hand touched Jasper's in comfort as he mumbled something about the "Bella thing."

"I am not obsessed, Rosalie." Alice's eyes narrowed in frustration. "She's just…Bella's like a _**completely**_ different person today! I'm not angry really anymore so much as…_fascinated_."

Jasper looked at his mate in surprise. "Fascinated?"

Alice motioned towards the table across the room. "_Look_. Just _look_ at them!"

Jasper looked. He watched as the vampire named Eileen laughed charismatically along with everyone at the table. People seemed drawn to her enthusiasm; there were a lot more people at the table then usual. Not all of them were men too; meaning her looks didn't count for all of it. And it was noisier then usual over there. Eileen flung her hair casually back over her shoulder, and turned in her seat to whisper something to another person, and then laugh a moment later to someone's joke. She blinked, fidgeted with her hair and posture, breathed in like a normal person.

Jasper quickly looked to Bella, intrigued and curious about her behavior as well.

Why she was less animated then Eileen, she was still a large gravitational force at the table. While Eileen drew the more raucious characters, Bella was a quiet haven for those more reserved. They gathered around her because she sat carefully, her arms crossed in front of her, listening to Eileen and the others around her. She laughed with the jokes, even commented some, to which people listened. Usually her comments ended topics and evoked other profound ones. Sometimes Bella would direct comments towards those who were slightly left out of the picture, drawing them into the tight circle. As he watched, Bella smoothed a piece of her hair back behind her ear, smiling shyly at something Mike said to her personally. She stretched her leg out under the table, hooking her right heel over her left foot. She drew in a deep sigh, and it seemed completely legitimate.

Jasper understood what Alice had noticed before he could. Eileen and Bella were naturals. In fact, they were _**too**_ natural.

"This is odd," He drawled, shifting closer to Alice so he could see better around Emmett's big head. Emmett rolled his eyes irately, mumbling "_Not you too_!" under his breath.

"It's _**wrong**_," Edward amended. He'd been glaring at the table the minute Bella had sat down at it.

He'd noticed the change in the school long before his sister Alice had. Even if Bella was a vampire, and a gorgeous one at that, that was no reason for the school to be suddenly thrumming with her name. Even when he wasn't following her, his mind was assailed with thoughts of Bella everywhere!

Especially after the fight. Edward had been on the other side of the school when it had happened, preparing to meet Jasper again as Eileen pulled up in her car. His mind had heard the others students thoughts of "Fight!" before they'd heard the yells and chants from across the yard.

It had been over when he'd arrived. Eileen was fast; she'd beat him and Jasper to the scene. Edward had watched with interest as Bella had held Eileen back from clobbering Alice.

He'd learned then that their bond as sisters went deep. Stronger then most mates in some cases. He wondered how such a relationship had developed, considering both were so different personality wise.

And now, he witnessed their compatibility first hand. The way they pulled the humans toward them was more then their vampiric ability kicking in. They worked as a team instinctively, seeing to it everything went smoothly around the table.

The Cullen's themselves may appeal physically to the human teens, but the Cullen's had seen to it the human's had been discouraged of wanting to sit within their circle. They found the humans annoying, slow, and otherwise too tempting because of their blood supply to bother with their company.

But Eileen and Bella didn't seem perturbed by the humans at all. In fact, they seemed to enjoy their company. Eileen especially loved the attention.

Because of Bella's posture and quieter nature, Edward decided she didn't sit there for the attention, like her sister. Bella sat close to Mike and to Angela, the same two who'd he seen her walking with most the time. Even though she didn't look at them anymore then the others, there was a slight lean in her posture toward them at certain parts. Edward recognized it as a protective gesture; she cared most for those two out of the whole table, with the exception of Eileen. Bella sat there for her friends, and only for her friends.

Friends who were humans. It confused Edward so deeply he couldn't stop scowling, or wondering. All he could reason out was that this was a ruse by them, a way of playing with their food. Yet, Bella had sworn they'd not hunt within Forks. So why keep up the charade?

"_Hey, Bella_," Mike suddenly commented, drawing Edward's attention to him. Mike was suddenly looking at Bella's face full on. "_I heard about the fight this morning_."

Bella winced and ran her fingers up her arms, as if chilled. "_It wasn't much of a fight, Mike. Especially on my part_." She smiled slightly. "_We mostly just bumped into each other._"

Lauren, across the table, had been listening intently. "_**I**__ saw the fight, __**Bella**_," she said. Her smile turned into a sneer. "_Alice Cullen sent you into the mud. Quite humiliating for your second day of sch_ool."

Lauren had taken an instant dislike to Bella. Her reasons didn't make sense to Edward, personally. If he hadn't already known she was a bloodthirsty vampire, Bella would appear to be a very shy, perhaps abnormally attractive girl to him. Edward chalked it up to good instincts for Lauren.

Even so, he couldn't help feeling a smudge angry with Lauren for her snide remark against Bella. It was uncalled for. If he didn't known better, he'd say Bella looked slightly vulnerable to characters such as Lauren. Mike too seemed to fall for the vulnerable aura Bella sent out. He nudged Bella's shoulder with his own, giving her his physical support as he frowned at Lauren.

"_That's nothing compared to my first day of middle school in California_." He grinned at Bella, turning his body so Lauren was suddenly forced out of the circle of conversation. "_Apparently I had to prove my worth to the boys, and I single handedly was ordered to fight the main group of them behind the school_."

Bella smiled slightly into his animated face. Edward resisted growling out loud at her enthusiasm for Mike's exaggerated story. "_What happened? Did you triumph_?"

He chuckled. "_Hardly. I got my ass kicked. But apparently I put up enough of a fight I was welcomed into the fold_." He lifted a finger and brushed at the slight bruise on her cheekbone. "_So you see? Not so humiliating. I think mud looks good on you anyway_."

Mike's mind instantly enjoyed the velvet feel of her cool skin, the gold of her eyes that were suddenly looking down at the table. Across the room, Edward too felt her skin through Mike's touch. He had to struggle to not let out a growl. The boy was stepping too close to danger, to his own death!

More importantly, he was getting _**way**_ too close to Bella!

"_I don't think my fall in the mud won me any of the Cullen's admiration," _Bella commented, "_But I definitely seem to be one of the fold now."_

Angela touched Bella's still hand carefully, requesting her attention. Bella awarded it to her instantly. "_Where's your energy drink today? Are you going to be alright without it?" _she asked, curious.

Bella sighed, but smiled in reassurance. "_I'll be fine. I think I lost it in the parking lot this morning_." Her fingers traced the wood patterns in the table. She hesitated, before turning her head to stare across the room.

Right into Edward's expectant ones. He watched her start as she realized she'd been caught. Her head quickly twisted away.

Then, it slowly tilted back. She had this unique way of peeking through her hair. Hiding yet watching. He could still see her expressions though, through the dark of her hair. Since he couldn't read her thoughts, it was with a desperate fascination that he analyzed his only link to her. It wasn't easy. He couldn't be sure ever if her emotions displayed there were real or fake actions. As Jasper and Alice had realized, the new vampires were too natural. It made Edward doubt everything about Bella.

Bella pulled her hair back, exposing her face. She was staring at Edward intently now, questioning. Lifting her hand, she mimed drinking, and then aimed that questioning look back at him. She looked absolutely serious.

Edward's expression didn't change. He stared stonily back.

She frowned, and then gave up, letting her hair fall back in front of her face. She turned away from him again, giving him the view of her back only. She leaned forward on her elbows, joining the group again. The outline of her collarbone was exposed as the dark fabric of her shirt stretched with her new position.

Edward had to frown. She really _**did**_ look quite small and fragile. Not like a vampire at all.

"That's the first time your expression has changed any in the last ten minutes," Rosalie noted, her fork pausing in its artwork. "Something wrong?"

Emmett couldn't resist saying, "No, he _**too**_ is obsessed with the new vampires! Even more so then everybody. What's up, brother?" He grinned. "Any of them you _**like**_?"

"Save it, Emmett," Edward muttered, the frown still on his face. Thinking about that morning, Edward reached into his jacket. He gripped the black water bottle, which sloshed with the cold blood inside, and set it on the table.

The Cullen's frowned at the bottle, wondering why Edward was carrying it around.

"Edward?" Rosalie questioned, motioning towards it with her fork. _What's this?_

He answered her unspoken question, staring over at the object of his endless frustration, again. "It's Bella's." He felt like clearing his throat as he shifted unnecessarily. "I talked with her this morning in the parking lot, and in the exchange, she accidentally dropped this."

Alice's frown continued as she picked up the water bottle. "What's in it?" She paused. _Blood?_

Edward nodded, his glare returning. The honorable thing would be to give Bella her property back. But, Edward couldn't rationalize encouraging such habits. His act wouldn't do any good in making Bella quit what she and her sister were doing, which was essentially murdering people, but…

Alice sighed, giving the water bottle a comical pat. "Poor human…" She lamented, smiling sadly.

Then, her hand froze. Her eyes widened as a vision took a hold of her. Edward sharpened his attention, watching too.

_Bella walked towards their table, a careful expression on her face…the water bottle tipped over on their table…the blood flowed out, coating everything…Jasper was out of control, unhinged by the smell of all the delicious blood…students yelling, lights flickering…sound of sirens…_

The vision ended, and Alice blinked her eyes. She cast one scared glance at Jasper, who was watching her anxiously. Then she looked at Edward desperately. "Bella is going to be coming over here!" She said quickly. "No matter what she says, _don't_ let her know we have her blood!"

Edward quickly swept the bottle off the table, holding himself ready for the moment Bella would walk over and Jasper would go berserk.

It didn't take long. In a sudden movement, as if she'd just had the urge to suddenly move, Bella was sliding out of the group and coming across the room towards them. She moved carefully, not looking at anything but their table, as if determined to finish something.

Bella came to a stop somewhere in front of the middle of their table. Alice and Edward turned their bodies so they were facing her, one to each side. Edward couldn't help but notice Bella looked nervous; her fingers were fidgeting with the sleeves of her black hoodie.

Rosalie dropped her fork, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "Well, well," she drawled, "Look who's come to say hello." Rosalie pushed her tray across the table so it lay in front of Bella. "You look hungry. Enjoy the potatoes."

Bella looked down at the mashed potatoes, her eyes tightening in humor when she saw the word BITCH spelled nice and neat in fork font. "I'm not hungry, thank you," Bella said sweetly. "But your kindness is well received."

Rosalie's eyes flashes annoyance that her jibe hadn't gotten better results.

Bella carefully placed her palms on the flat surface of the table, leaning across it to the boy vampire sitting there. "Jasper?" she asked quietly.

He'd been watching her silently since she'd strolled up, his expression not giving away anything about his emotions. It made Bella feel oddly off balance as she continued.

"I know-," she said carefully, "-that yesterday was a disaster. Really, a nuclear bomb going off in the school parking lot would probably have had better results. But…" Bella glanced at Alice. "…Several apologies have been made, key ones to be sure; but really the only person who truly deserves an apology is you."

Jasper's gaze held Bella's stare, unblinkingly. Bella felt an odd, intense emotion fill her. It mingled with her own feelings to make her words come out that much more stronger.

"Yesterday you only tried to keep things friendly, to negotiate peace. I…misread your offers of friendship as threats. I lashed out at you wrongly, and for that I am deeply regretful. Saying sorry seems to small of words to convey my sincere apologies." Bella frowned at Jasper a moment, then put in. "I recognize that in you which makes you a warrior, Jasper. You've gone through some intense pain in your life; it has made you strong. That strength is what set me on edge yesterday. If its any excuse, we haven't ever come across some of our own kind and had a…a pleasant experience. That past has made me suspicious of everything." Bella winced, as if remembering some of those instances.

It was driving Edward crazy not knowing what she was thinking!

"Anyways," Bella said, glancing down at the try of mashed potatoes, "I don't know if you'll feel my apology is acceptable. If you choose not to take it, I understand completely. Just know that I feel better, having given it sincerely."

Bella turned then to leave. Alice's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Wait," Alice begged. "Bella, would you and your sister like to sit with us?"

The rest of the Cullen's gaped at Alice in shock.

Bella's eyes went from Alice's hand all the way up to her face. Bella studied the vampire who'd attacked her that morning, shocked to see forgiveness and an offer of friendship in the girl's expressive eyes. Bella smiled at her, letting all her own hate and animosity for this girl go. Alice Cullen didn't know it, but suddenly she was safe in Bella's eyes. Even if she was a bloodsucker…Bella felt her joy dampen with sadness for Alice's ignorance.

"I'm sorry, Alice," she said, her tone apologetic even as it was final, "But my place is over there, with my sister and friends. With humanity." Bella ignored the hurt and surprise in Alice's face, shaking her hand off. She left the Cullen's table without a look back.

Bella wanted to look back. Badly. Just to see if he was watching her. She could feel him staring at her constantly. It was his constant gaze on her that stopped her from watching him. She didn't want to be caught staring at the Cullen's. Especially when they shouldn't matter.

Back at the Cullen's table, Alice rested her chin on her folded arms, pouting at the tray of mashed potatoes. "Ouch…" she muttered to herself.

Rosalie pulled the tray back over to herself, frowning at the mash potatoes. "Maybe I should have written BITCHES. She might react if her sister is being insulted…"

"That's the same thinking that got us into trouble yesterday," Jasper said to her, his tone disapproving. "If we leave each other alone, I think our two groups will do fine. _**No more insulting**_." He directed the last at Rosalie.

Emmett frowned at his brother, his arm going around his mate to cool her down. He could feel her annoyance like a thick vibe, and he didn't want to be the one to bear the brunt of it later. "So, you going to forgive that Bella girl for throwing you yesterday? I mean, we might have had to move if anyone had seen that fight happen."

Jasper didn't say anything. Even though Bella's words had been sincere, he still was cautious about trusting her so completely. Plus, he had to think about his pride a little. Emmett would laugh at his sudden acceptance of the new vampires within only two days. Then, he had to think about Alice's sudden acceptance of them.

"Alice," Jasper spoke up, looking at his mate curiously, "Why the sudden offer of friendship with this Bella?"

Alice sighed. "Why not?" she shot back. "She seems pleasant enough, and even if you don't believe she's sorry, I do." Alice lifted her head, sudden excitement in her eyes.

Edward groaned as he read her thought. "Forget it, Alice. It won't work."

Alice stared at him eagerly. "Why not? They're so close to the humans that I bet if we tell them about our lifestyle they'll-"

"Want to start eating animals instead of humans?" Edward shook his head. "You didn't see Bella hunting that man, as I did, Alice. She enjoyed it." Edward sat the waterbottle back on the table. "If you were to offer her the water or the wine, which do you think she would pick?" He held up the water bottle. "The wine."

Alice stared at the bottle of blood, frowning at it. "But maybe…" she began, trying to reason. "Maybe she's strong enough to want…humanity." Alice took the bottle from Edward, who was suddenly preoccupied again, popping the top. "Maybe if we showed her another way to live…" Alice lifted the opening to her nose, inhaling deeply.

She froze, her brows drawing in over her eyes in sudden confusion. She pulled the bottle away, and then put it back to her nose, sniffing deeply. Shock registered in her eyes, and then amazement. "Edward," she began slowly.

Edward was staring at Bella's back again, barely listening. "Hmmm?"

"Edward," she said again, more insistent. "This isn't human blood."

His head turned slowly to her, his jaw tight and expression blank. He wasn't sure he'd heard Alice correctly. "What?"

A small grin stretched slowly across Alice's face. "I know what human blood smells like, and I know what animal blood smells like, Edward. And while this is exquisite smelling blood, it is most definitely NOT a human's!"

Edward stared at her in disbelief for a brief moment, and then he was reaching for the bottle. "Let me smell..." he began.

Yet, just as Alice held it out to him, the other members of the family were all snatching at it in curiosity.

In that mere moment, all their fingers combined managed to break Alice's hold on the bottle. It fell onto the table; at a normal human fall, but to Edward it seemed exorbitantly slow. His hand shot out, snatching the bottle in desperation. As his hand squeezed the bottom in a strong grasp the bottle stopped its descent.

However, the liquid inside had other ideas. The red blood shot out like a geyser.

Edward felt fear spike as he saw Alice's vision playing out before his eyes. His gaze shot from the red stream to Jasper in desperation.

Jasper was already out of his seat, his eyes crazed at the smell of blood. It was hard enough trying to keep his cool with the blood merely in the vein, but splaying out before him?

What vampire could resist?

The Cullen's jumped to action. Alice, Emmett and Edward grabbed a hold of him. Jasper's strength was on full now though, and he pulled himself despite their holds onto the table. His fingers slipped in the warm liquid, his head flashing down to drink. He snapped at Edward when he tried to stop Jasper with a hand on his face. His teeth closed around Edwards's hand, biting down.

Edward ignored the slight pain, and shoved Jasper back off the table towards the wall. There they pinned him against the bricks. He struggled viciously, letting off inhuman snarls and growls. Alice began to try and calm him down, pleading to him desperately.

The lights in the room began to flicker on and off, in a pulsing mode. The loud, ear splitting sound of the fire drill filled the room. Seeing that Emmett had control of Jasper, Edward stood quickly, glancing around. He'd been expecting the entire cafeteria to be staring at them in shock. But instead everyone was standing, exclamations of excitement and yelling coming from their mouths. No one seemed to be paying much attention to anyone in particular.

Almost unable to believe they'd gotten away with a slip up in control, he looked around, listening to each mind carefully. No one was thinking about the Cullen's or Jasper insane freakishness at all.

Edward wondered if only the humans hadn't caught their slip. He searched for Bella among the throng that was suddenly filing for the door to the yard. As she left with Eileen and the others, her head turned towards him.

By her expression, he knew she it least had seen what had transpired with her waterbottle. He had to wonder; was it mere coincidence the fire drill had gone off when it did?

* * *

bnthridiot: Theres more to this, but I'll write it in the next chapter. Did Bella pull the fire alarm? Edward wants to know that almost as desperatley as he wants to know if she always drinks animal blood instead of human blood. Is Bella perhaps not the monster he thinks she is? And if not, will this change things?


	7. Who Pulled the Fire Alarm?

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Anything I have borrowed is hers, and anything that sounds farmiliar to her stories is her brilliance shining as well. Clear? GREAT!

* * *

_**Who Pulled the Fire Alarm?**_

The minute they were outside and far enough from the swarms of students packed on the sprawling lawn, Jasper shook his brothers' restraining hands off. "I'm under control!" He growled, stalking off towards the car. "You don't have to hover anymore now that I've blown it!"

Edward sped in front of his brother, stopping Jasper from continuing towards the Volvo. "You haven't blown anything!" He reassured Jasper. "No one saw what happened, thanks to the fire alarm." Edward pushed him back a step, towards Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. "Now, if you're under control, don't make this anymore difficult! Stay with our group. There are going to be inquiries about who started the alarm and why there are mysterious red blood stains all over our table…"

"Taken care of," Alice informed Edward. "Rosalieand I cleaned up everything while you boys went outside."

Edward nodded his head, relieved. To Jasper, he continued, "We don't have to worry about the bloodstains, but it will look suspicious if you are suddenly absent. So if you're able to handle yourself now, then stay put!"

Jasper growled something obscene and spun away from Edward, moving as far away as he could. Alice hurried after him, and the two started conversing in low tones. Edward, standing at the edge of the cement and the grass alone, ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He knew from Jasper's thoughts that the vampire wasn't angry at Edward so much as he was at himself for losing control. And in front of plenty of witnesses! Jasper's mind was berating himself for being so weak, when strength and endurance was something Jasper prized and valued so highly. While it comforted, Alice's support and words still chaffed at his pride. Alice kept control, even after the blood spilled. Why couldn't he be as strong as her?

Edward shook his head, trying to ignore his brother's tormented thoughts. Edward himself was relieved all that had come of Jasper's losing control was a family drama. It could have ended in bloodshed and his family's secret being exposed. If it weren't for the fire alarm…

Edward lifted his head, his keen eyes narrowing in on the students mingling in their groups. There was someone he needed to talk to, and she conveniently didn't have a mind he could pinpoint. Where was that vampire?

From behind him, Edward heard a low, musical voice. "Have you heard the rumor going around, Cullen?"

Edward recognized the voice. Grimly, he turned around slowly, looking down into the deep golden eyes of the furious Bella Swanne. "No, actually," He lied, because he had been listening to the rumors buzzing around in students and teachers minds the minute the alarm had sounded. "What rumor has been spreading?"

Bella folded her arms, frowning deeply. "They think a student pulled the alarm on purpose in the cafeteria. Tell me, does your school usually experience this kind of delinquent behavior?"

"Not that I can remember," He replied. "Maybe it's the new students who've come that have started the trouble." He leaned closer, looking into her eyes intently. "Did you pull it?"

She blinked. "I never moved from my seat," she said simply. "They have security cameras. They'll see who pulled it."

He grinned, laughing at her with his eyes. "You, Bella, did not answer my question." But she'd lied anyway. She'd blinked. A bad liar always blinked.

"I told you this morning, you don't deserve my answers," she said icily. She stepped forward, her arms falling to her sides. "Look Edward, I didn't come over here to let you interrogate me. I'm just trying not to lose my temper here when your family is being so insulting."

She was wearing a long, dark blue sweater today. And her dark hair was wavy today, more natural looking than her straight hair from the day before. He had to take his mind off how beautiful she looked when she was angry. Edward frowned. "My family? Insulting?"

"Yes!" She tossed her head, eyes flashing in irritation. "The minute we arrive, you jump all over us about keeping in control, and not hunting your humans, and maintaining secrecy. The minute I apologize for MY behavior to Jasper, he turns around and loses it in front of 300 some students! So, Cullen, I would like you all to quit being all high and mighty and TRY to control the sadistic beasts inside you all. Honestly!" She spun, stalking off into the cement where she kicked a rock from her path. "Why are you all in a school setting at all, in society for that manner, when you can't even control yourselves!"

"That's enough!" Edward said strongly, stepping over to her quickly to grab her arm. "Kids are starting to notice your tirade!" Indeed, Mike was already wondering, jealously, why Bella was arguing with Edward Cullen over in the parking lot. If the weasel came over, Edward didn't know if he'd be able to refuse shoving the annoying brat into the cement.

Bella pulled her arm violently out of his grasp. "I am not having a tirade!" She sniffed. "And if I am having anything, it's because your family is being the epitome of hypocrisy! How many more alarms am I going to have to set off this year to cover for your mistakes, might I ask?"

He grinned slowly. "I thought you didn't pull the alarm."

She bit her tongue, realizing her slip. "Technically, I didn't." She mumbled.

Edward chuckled, understanding. "Ah, I see. You used a little of your wind power to knock over the lever."

Her furious pout answered his question perfectly. Edward held up a hand, smiling more seriously now. "Look, you're right." Her surprise at his admonition pleased him oddly. "We slipped up, and because you were there to help, we got away with it." Edward looked to where Alice and Jasper still stood. "Jasper is…new at this kind of lifestyle. He's not good at controlling his urges perfectly yet. But he's trying. Soon enough he'll control himself as the rest of us do."

She looked over at Jasper, with eyes that were a little less accusatory. "I can understand that, I suppose." Her eyes swiveled over to Edward, suspicious again. "Just why did he lose control in the first place?" She inquired sweetly.

Edward winced, clearing his throat. "About that—" Slowly, and making sure no one was looking, he pulled her now empty black waterbottle from his coat and held it out to her.

She stared at it a moment without blinking, then blew out a breath. "Damn it," she breathed, taking it back. Her cold fingers brushed his, and as before in class, she stumbled back at the little shock that went between their skin. The waterbottle fell to the ground again.

Edward didn't move, just stood there, with his hand slightly out, frowning at her deeply. Bella stared at his outstretched hand for several moments, squeezing her hand tightly with the other.

"You know," Edward said casually, despite the churning emotions inside him, "We're going to have to address this." He raised his hand so she understood what he meant. "At some point."

She took a deep breath, then several more. She had her own emotions to expel. "I don't think so," Bella countered. "You just need to quit stealing my stuff. Bubble, Cullen." She motioned around herself in a circle. "Stay out of my bubble, and we'll be fine."

Edward imagined her bubble around her, and then could see himself poking it until it popped. If he did, would he be able to hear her thoughts? "Interesting theory," he mused. "But this bubble doesn't take into account we're chemistry partners everyday."

"_**Bubble**_." She repeated firmly, glaring. She bent, picking up the waterbottle, then began to step around him to get back to the human group. "Besides, we might not get to chemistry what with all the firefighters milling around."

He stepped right in her path, so that they were practically nose to nose. She drew in a breath at their closeness, uncomfortable with it again. "I need to know something," he told her quietly, low enough no one close or not a vampire would hear. "That blood in your bottle—it wasn't human blood."

She looked up into his eyes, unflinchingly. "No," she agreed. "It was goat's blood."

Her answer made his head pound with questions. He asked the first. "Why are you drinking that?"

The look she sent him would have made an army of warriors step back from her. "Because neither my sister nor I are filthy bloodsuckers like you Cullens." She twisted around him, barely keeping the movement natural and human.

As she walked away, he followed in her wake, intent. "You don't drink human blood at all?"

"NO!" She yelled, forgoing silent whispering completely. "Now leave me alone!"

The air around Edward thickened to the point he felt like he was walking through wet sand. In frustration, he stopped, watching her walk away completely. When she regrouped with Mike and Jessica and the others, the air around him returned to normal. Edward went back to stand with Emmett and Rosalie, and then with Jasper and Alice when they joined them once again. They watched the firefighters do their work checking the building, and were around when the police began to question teachers, and when the students were let back into the building for their classes.

Chemistry had not been canceled. Edward smiled, knowing Bella would be seething at the further contact she'd have to endure with him. Like it or not, Bella was going to answer his questions. Because suddenly, she was a vegetarian as well. The monster Edward had thought her to be this whole time had been expelled at lunch. He was curious and intrigued all at once. And despite her insistence about the bubble, they were going to have to address the odd physical pull between them.

"Bella is interesting, is she not?" Alice remarked to him, as she gathered her bag from the cafeteria. "I think I should pay more attention to her. She's messing up our families' future as we speak."

"Really?" Edward asked. He took a dive into her mind, frowning at the odd images that bordered on psychedelic.

Alice nodded her head. "Oh, yes. Yours' especially changes so quickly all the time I don't know where you're heading." She looked at him carefully. "Does that bother you?"

Edward shrugged. "Not at the moment." Now that was a lie. "I'm going to talk to her some more in chemistry next."

Alice made a sound of acknowledgment, even as his future began to filter again in her mind. "I hope that clears some things up for me. It's bothering me that the future is so unknowing," she remarked, dancing off to her next class.

Edward sighed. "I hope it clears up some things for me, as well."

* * *

As he walked through the school, Edward had to listen to the excited students ponder the fire alarm. More rumors were spreading that the video cameras hadn't picked up anyone touching the fire alarm before or after it had gone off. Most strange. Creative minds considered the school haunted, while the more cynical figured it had to be the weather. Edward shook his head slightly at the nonsense. For him, the fire alarm hadn't been exciting or the interrupted school day. Jasper's lapse in control due to his stupid move of bringing the water bottle to their table had alarmed Edward. Bella had been right to chastise him and his family.

Edward wondered if Eileen knew what had transpired, if Bella had told her. He searched for her mind, and found her conversing heavily with Jessica in their French class. As he listened, she never revealed that she knew Bella pulled it. Eileen was having fun pretending to believe in romantic tales of vengeful ghosts.

Bella had obviously kept Jasper's incident a secret. And know one else would find out. Alice had picked their table in the cafeteria especially since it was out of the range of the school security cameras, so they didn't have to worry about any police seeing the vampires wrestle over a bloody spill.

Edward entered the warm enclosure of the chemistry room. Some students were already seated, mingling together. Edward looked down the aisle to his table, and was pleased to see Bella seated there in her seat already. She had been leaning into the table top on her elbows, but when she heard him arrive, she straightened her head to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it. "Hi," she said simply.

Wondering what she had been about to say, Edward smiled. "Hi." He sat, keeping his chair far away from her. He leaned forward on his elbows, mirroring her pose. No other conversation passed between them for several moments.

Then, Bella began to speak quietly. "Listen, Edward…about what just happened…I'm sorry."

He stared at her questioningly. "For what exactly?"

She shrugged. "The air. I made the air thicker so you couldn't follow me. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have exploited my powers that way….even though you were being invasive."

He shifted in his seat. "If you think you were justified, then why are you apologizing for it?"

She groaned quietly, and let her face fall into her folded arms on the table. "I don't know," she complained. "I talk more then I should around you."

Interesting, he thought, to think he had that kind of affect on her. For some reason, her admonition made him feel bolder. "On the contrary, you don't talk enough. Most the time, I have no idea what's going on in your mind. It's maddening."

She lifted her head slightly, her eyes peering at him critically. "That's normal to not really understand people's thoughts, if they don't voice them. And it's healthy to hold back much of what you think. Its safer."

What did she mean by that? He wondered. "So, you are not true to yourself? You act for other's benefit, what they'd prefer to see?"

She sat up, turning to face him more with her chair. "You do the same," she pointed out. "As vampires we have to pretend, if we want to live in the human world."

"Is that why you drink goats blood?" He asked, voicing one of the many questions he had. "To pretend?"

She seemed caught off guard by his question. She tilted her head, frowning at him. "I don't understand you."

Edward explained further, trying not to let his impatience be known. "If you were a real vampire, you'd give in, even accept the fact that hunting humans was how things were done. But you drink goats blood; are you pretending to not be a vampire?"

Bella's eyes cleared of confusion as she understood what he meant. She shook her head. "No, I accept I am a vampire. How could I not?" She held out her hand, stroking the marble skin with her finger. "I'm faster, I'm stronger, and I glow in the sunlight. Whenever someone touches me, they note my strong skin and cold feel." She let her hand fall to the table. "There's a difference between being a vampire and being a monster. I've accepted I'm the first, but I refuse to be the other. Simple as that."

"No, NOT as simple as that." Edward interjected when she would have turned back in her seat. He wasn't about to let this conversation die. "When did you decide to stop drinking from humans?"

She seemed uncomfortable again. "Are you interrogating me, again?" She asked, irritated.

Edward tried to curb his impatience from his expression and voice. "I'm curious, Bella, why a vampire would drink goats blood and refuse to drink from humans." He understood why, and his family did.

Edward had never met another vampire in the world who had come to the decision to become vegetarian on their own. Yet here was one! He wanted to hear what she had to say. Because he couldn't have the answers from her mind easily, he needed to hear them from her own lips. But this vampire wasn't the talkative sort. He'd need to coax the answers out of her.

"Bella," he addressed her carefully, "I'm just trying to understand is all. What you are saying is phenomenal. I've never heard of your outlook in a vampire before."

She looked over at him, suspicious. "_Phenomenal _isn't what you mean. You really mean weird and insane."

He smiled. "Yeah, maybe. But, I'd still like to hear your reasoning."

She hesitated, then shrugged. "When Eileen and I met, I'd already come to the conclusion I wasn't going to allow the monster that had been born inside me to control my life. She agreed with me, and we've been training ourselves to ignore the beast in us ever since. Basically." She stopped speaking, looking away from him again.

Edward wanted to growl. "That's it?"

She chaffed at his tone. "You wanted to know—"

"You barely explained anything," He complained.

"Class is starting soon," she told him defensively.

"Later then—" He began.

"**_NO_**."

The teacher began to speak, telling them to pull out their books, interrupting any rebuttal Edward might have pulled on her. Edward watched Bella, analyzed her movements and her expressions in class. She tried to ignore him, but she kept looking at him at random intervels, sneakily. Since he was always watching her, he always caught her. Her eyes spoke so much, often Edward realized she said the truth with them and lied or hedged with her words. But he could only tell so much from her eyes. Edward knew that, if he wanted her to answer his questions, he'd have to gain her trust and convince her to want to tell him the truth with her own words. Interrogating her until she was angry wasn't working; Edward realized he'd have to try something he hadn't considered until now. Tact.

When the bell rang, Bella took her time deliberately getting her books together, giving Edward ample time to get out before her. Edward stood from his chair, but looked down at her bent head a moment.

"Goodbye, Bella," Edward said simply, as if they were merely lab partners, acquaintances by circumstance only. Before he went out the door, he looked back to see what her reaction had been.

She was watching him, a frown on her face. Nope, she hadn't been expecting him to leave her alone at all. Pleased at her confused expression, he walked down the sidewalk towards the Volvo. He wondered how Bella would take him giving her the space she and her bubble wanted. Secretly, he wondered how he'd long he'd be able to stand giving her what she wanted. Invading someone's space had never been so tempting until now.

As Alice and the others slipped into the Volvo, she turned to him eagerly. "Oh, by the way, Edward. What you're planning, its going to work."

Edward put the Volvo in gear and pulled out into the traffic leaving the school parking lot. "The future cleared up for you, did it?"

She nodded her head. "Oh yes! By sometime next month, I see Bella sipping a martini in our living room."

Emmett, his arm around Rosalie in the back seat, shared a confused look with his mate. "What?"

"_**Bella**_," Alice repeated, eager for what she saw.

"_What_?!"

Edward himself wasn't sure how his decision to give Bella space would result in the particular image in Alice's mind, but he wasn't going to argue the future.

Emmett leaned forward in his seat after a few minutes of their arguing. He still didn't understand what was going on, but he was reminded about something. "Hey Edward," he said, leaning between the middle space towards the driver. "We should go hunting sometime soon. I've heard some great bear attack stories up in this one hiking area."

Alice made a sound of excited pleasure. "Wow! The image just got stronger! Thank you, Emmett!" She grinned at Edward. "If you go hunting it will definitely lead to Bella in our living room!"

How could he argue with a psychic? As ridiculous as it all sounded. "Hunting it is then, Emmett." Edward agreed.

* * *

bnthridiot: There's nothing I love better then getting lovely reviews from people. Please, if you read any of my story, and you like what you're reading, please tell me so! And complain, point out mistakes. I'm really trying to start spelling 'told' correctly. Thank you to all who have reviewed, you keep my fingers a typin!

Next, Bella gets the space and the room she wanted from the Cullens, but finds herself more and more annoyed by the fact. Just what does she want when it comes to Edward? Why should it matter? And how long is Edward going to allow her to twist and wiggle on the hook he's got her on without reaching in and setting her free?


	8. Cullen Ditch Day

bnthridiot: I'm sorry, I know I've kindof dropped this story. I've started to resurrect my Harry Potter story; I might ifnish the chapter I started this week, due to the delayed start CSAP give us seniors for school. I hope to update again after this chapter this week. Sorry about the wait.

Disclaimer: All of this is Stephenie Meyer's inspirational effect on me. Long live Twilight, and good luck to the New Moon movie filming starting in 5 days!

* * *

CULLEN DITCH DAY

* * *

Ever since the day of the firedrill, things had been going...quite well.

There were no more near incidents of the humans discovering the vampire's secret, nor were there any signs of the Volturi showing up any time soon. No major dramas (other then a few love triangles brewing over upcoming Prom dates) took place in Bella's and Eileen social sphere.

Including, surprisingly, any contact with the Cullen clan.

Bella had been suspicious of the Cullen vampires' sudden dismissal of their existence.

She'd watched them carefully, trying to interpret everything about their movements and intent. But a whole month had gone by now, and the Cullen's still had not approached them, initiated conversation with them, or for that matter even looked at them longer then necessary.

Once in between classes, the vampire Rosalie had turned around purposefully to avoid walking by Bella on her way to class. Considering their history, Bella had been relieved.

Atfter some point, Bella had finally come to the conclusion that this _was_ indeed the Cullen's plan of action against them. **Total ignorance**.

She had to agree, it was doing the trick of keeping peace between their groups, as well as keeping their secret lives on the down low from the eyes of the humans.

During their first two days as new students, the other kids had been curious about the Cullen click's strange interest in the new arrivals. But now that the Cullen's were acting like their normal stuck-up selves, all suspicions were off. Bella and Eileen were completely immersed into the active social club of Forks High.

Which really wasn't saying much, Bella had to admit, due to her vast experience. However, she rather liked the small group. Her friends were big fish existing inside a small pond. The fact she happened to be a killer whale flopping around in the same pond didn't need to register, since she was a vegetarian.

Since things were going so well, better then expected, Bella knew she should be happy. _Thrilled_, even.

But strangely, she wasn't. And she knew why.

It was _him_. Edward Cullen.

During their first two days of interaction, he'd driven her angry with his perusal and his interrogations that tried to delve into her history. Out of all the Cullen's, he'd been her main concern. He'd been the only one to go out of his way to bother her.

But now, Edward ignored her just like the rest of his family. Bella thought this should have been a relief for her. The guy sitting next to her in class every day would be less of a bother if he kept his eyes glued to the board, his chair pushed far away from hers, his ears on the teacher. That should have been how she wanted Edward Cullen to treat her.

But everyday, when she knew he wasn't looking, she'd sneak a glance at him. She couldn't help it. He still smelt the same as the first day they'd met in Biology.

_Positively delicious_.

It made her mouth water and her eyes sting if she didn't watch herself and how many breaths she was taking. His attitude about the whole thing perplexed her. How could he sit there and not be as affected as she was?

Edward's apparent disinterest in her relieved as much as it irked. Had he completely forgotten all the load of trouble he'd given her?

Apparently he had. He never spoke a word to her again, outside of what was necessary for assignments. When the bell rang, he always got up and left without even glancing her way. She wouldn't be surprised if Edward even remembered what she looked liked anymore.

As for herself, Bella could picture him in her mind to the exact detail. At home, working on projects, she'd suddenly find her mind drifting to Edward Cullen. She'd begun a mural on her wall at home. Too many times she'd mindlessly started sketching, only to realize she'd drawn Edward Cullen's face, or one of his impressive hands. She'd quickly painted over them before Elaine could come home and see them.

Bella was annoyed to also discover her mood improved dramatically right before Biology class. She looked forward to seeing him daily! Just the idea of sitting next to his still, untalkative form was pleasing. Everything he did interested her.

He was very intelligent; sometimes he knew things even Bella couldn't answer. She realized she had no idea his real age; he could be 1,000 years old for all she knew, with a millennia of compounded knowledge. This thought made her uncomfortable, so she generally tried to not think about their possible age difference.

Perhaps it was something about his personality as well. The few times they'd come in contact, Bella had sensed a strong devotion in him to his family. Edward was a leader; he made key decisions, and took care of the people he cared about, his family. Bella deeply admired that nobility, even though it had caused her a bit of strain in the beginning.

Why exactly did she care so much? She wasn't so sure she knew that answer herself. But her interest in Edward Cullen remained the same, growing increasingly stronger as the month drew on. Every time she got ready for school, it was with the pleasant anticipation that she'd see him in 3rd period soon.

* * *

Monday had come again. Bella leaned her forehead against the cold window of the mansion, gazing out into the gloomy day. Rain pounded against the window with a vengeance, and the wind howled in favor. Bella's meager hopes for the day plummented into the depths of her stomach.

Eileen whistled a cheery tune as she entered the living room from the hallway. "Morning Bells!" She greeted, draping her arms over Bella's slumped shoulders. Eileen peered out into the gloom, pursing her lips. "I don't think you are going to be walking to school today. Unless you want to look like a drowned cat when you walz into first period?"

Bella sighed. "Nope. I guess I'm hitching a ride with you." She hated arriving in the Jaguar. Groups of guys _still_ ogled their car when they pulled up!

As they drove to school, their car splashing through puddles that Bella would label as miniature lakes, she wondered how it was possible for a place to get so much rain and yet not flood over. At the school, water cascaded over rooftops like Niagara falls. Bella could almost see Frank Lloyd Wright's Waterfall House when she looked at the main building to Forks High.

The rain pounded all morning on the metal roofs of the classrooms. The constant sounds, heightened with her vampire senses, made her wince in pain more then once. It didn't seem to bother Mike, however. He seemed overly happy, following her to all her classes despite the rain.

At lunch, the cafeteria was more crowded then usual, since students took their free time indoors instead of out in the sluggy grass. Despite the crowded space, Bella and Elaine were saved seats smack dab in the middle of the fray.

Oh, the **joy **of popularity you don't even deserve, Bella thought, squeezing into the space between Eileen and Mike. A senior boy named Thomas, who'd made more of an attempt to flirt with Eileen then anyone else, instantly engaged her ear with details of his basketball championship. Eileen enjoyed his attentions, battering her eyes at him and all.

Bella shook her head at such foolishness. Then, as she always did at this time, she let her gaze wander to the back of the cafeteria. It was habit for her now; her eyes felt drawn like magnets to the table where the Cullen's haunted her life.

Except today, her senses betrayed her. _No one_ was there.

Bella's eyes narrowed to slits, launching all her awareness to that table at the far end of the room.

It really _was _empty.

No one had bothered to sit there, to take the spot the strange, gorgues Cullen's had claimed as their own. The humans' instinctively followed the rule of _Stay Away from Anything Cullen Oriented. _Jessica and Angela had made this cultural motif clear to Bella her first day at school. It had amused her, as much as she agreed with it. But now…

The table's emptiness seemed to drive all her inner emotions further downward. Their absence knocked her off balance. She suddenly felt very uneasy.

"They're not here…" She breathed aloud in disbelief, her eyes riveted on the empty table.

Eileen, the only person at the table with hearing keen enough to catch her words, looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Who's not here?"

Bella couldn't answer her. It seemed impossible. The Cullen were such a permanent feature in her life.

Eileen bent her head to Bella's shoulder, and angled her vision to where Bella was looking. Eileen raised her eyebrows. "Well, _well_! Looks like all the Cullen's have all skipped school."

Bella frowned, something stirring worry in her gut. "I've_ never_ seen the Cullen's all ditch at once. Maybe one of them at a time, but to dissapear altogether like this…And it's not even sunny out."

Eileen thought a moment, then grinned. "Well, this can only mean one thing! They've packed up and left for good! Congratulations Bella, we've driven them off!" Elaine snatched the black waterbottle up and guzzled a celebrational toast for herself. She smacked her lips together in contentment and held the bottle out for Bella to enjoy.

Bella ignored the offering. She continued to stare at the empty Cullen table, a crestfallen look on her face.

Elaine's smile melted away, a look of confused concern sliding into its place. "Bella? Aren't you _happy_ about this?"

Bella forced herself to drag her gaze away. She folded her arms atop the table and stared down at them. "I'm _very_ happy about this," she said simply. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

Eileen studied her friend's pensive look, hardly believing her. Bella was a lousy liar. Eileen gently set the waterbottle down in front of Bella's arms. "Why do you look so sad then?"

Bella sighed, shutting her eyes. She knew they always betrayed her. She forced her lips to turn up in a smile. "I'm just wondering how I'll survive Biology without my lab partner, is all. We _do_ have a project due Friday."

* * *

Later, as Bella scooted her chair in to the lab table, she tried to ignore the empty chair beside her, and occupied herself by taking extremely detailed notes about things she already knew inside and out about science.

But it didn't do much good. As the teacher droned on and on about cell stimulus, Bella's subconscious kept thinking about the missing vampire next to her.

Where was he? _Why_ was he gone? And, would he _ever _be back?

Well, he didn't come back Tuesday. Or the next day, or the next. By Thursday, Bella really was starting to believe that Eileen was right. The Cullen's had obviously moved.

She knew it wasn't impossible. Vampires were nomadic more often then not. It wasn't safe to stay around too long in one place if you wanted to avoid detection from the humans.

Bella knew she should be relieved about this, ecstatic! She and her sister had the territory all to themselves now. There would be no more arguments, no more interrogations…

No more sweet scents in biology. No more Edward Cullen. Oddly, the fact depressed Bella immensely. Not to mention, filled her with a sense of guilt. Had she really driven them off? Perhaps her and Eileen's appearance had been too much pressure in such a small area.

It didn't matter that the weather improved dramatically over the week. As the clouds thinned, Bella's good mood continued to whither.

* * *

On Friday, Bella left the gym as slow as she wanted. Her divided emotions and thoughts had insured that there were several more bumps and scrapes to her fellow teammates then usual. Mike had a bump growing on his head from a very interesting half-hearted toss of a basketball on her part. He hadn't wanted to hear her apologies; Mike had been trying to cheer her out of her dark mood the day it had started. His unearned forgiveness filled her with guilt even more.

The same was true of Eileen. The pink-clad vampire leapt across the grass as nimble as a gazelle, waving her arms and barreling down on Bella's slouched form.

"Bella!" She shouted, throwing her arms around her sister and nearly bringing Bella to the ground. "It's the weekend! School's out, and I plan on going **CRAZY**!"

Bella expelled a breath. "Eileen, how could you possibly accomplish crazy in two days in a town this size?"

Elaine let go of her sister, embellishly wrapped a long, golden scarf around her elegant throat as she skipped toward the parking lot. "Well, I'm not sure exactly how _yet_...but, where there is a will, there's a way! And I just happen to have a will the size of the Italy!"

Eileen pulled Bella to a stop, grabbing a hold of her sleeve. "Hey. I know you've been kind of down this week, because of this _odd_ misplaced sense of guilt you feel over the _Cullen's_ packing-up and leaving—"

Bella's eyes flickered in denial. "I'm not feeling guilty—!"

Eileen, who knew her too well, ignored her. "—But, I'm putting an end to it _right_ now! This weekend, you and me are going to have _**fun**_, okay? Whatever it takes to get you to forget the Cullen's ever existed, we're going to do it. Got it?" Eileen peered at her friend expectantly.

Bella shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Alright, I've got it." Her lips turned up in a faint smile. She couldn't help it; Eileen was too cute sometimes, and she wanted her sister to quit worrying about her.

Eileen grinned, flicking her sunglasses down over her eyes. She began to tug Bella along again. "By the way," Eileen said slowly, skirting around some cars, "I skipped the afternoon classes."

Bella turned her head to her sister, frowning darkly. "Why did you do _that_?"

Elaine's smile was cat like, pleased with itself. "I wanted to start the fun right away, so…" Elaine came to a stop in front of the back parking spot and spread her arms. "_**TA DA**_!"

Bella curiously stepped around her sister to see, and froze. Her breathing stopped; Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open. Excitement began to flow through her body, chasing away all the depression and the sadness that had been building inside her thoughts during the week.

There in the parking space were _two_, shiny _new_ **Ducati Motorcycles**.

Adrendaline bubbled in her body, streaming up her throat. Bella let the laughter bubble out as she launched herself at the red motorcycle. "Eileen! Is this—?"

"All my doing?" Eileen shrugged her shoulders, grinning. "Of course! I purchased them a week ago, and they arrived today. I wanted to surprise you, get that gloomy look off your face."

Bella shot her sister a grin of thanks, her hands sliding over the red chrome and the shiny handles. She felt like a little girl with an early Christmas present!

Elaine grinned as she watched her sister gush and explore their new modes of transporation. It was one of those little quirks about Bella that amused Eileen, the fact Bella drove under the speedlimit in cars, and in fact barely liked to touch cars.

Yet, the girl _loved_ to break the law on motorcycles. Something about her past as a human Bella refused to speak about.

Bella felt more comfortable, or at home on two wheels, Elaine supposed. She had to shake her head and groan, though, when Bella got down on all fours in the mud to check the underside of her Ducati. "Bella, are you going to ride it at all, or are you just going to grope it all day?" She demanded, stepping up to the red Ducati.

Bella shot her sister an amused look. "Don't be in such a hurry! I haven't touched one of these things since I crashed my last one 6 months ago."

_Point taken_, Eileen thought.

Bella sprang to her feet, eyes shining and eager. "Where's the helmet?"

Eileen removed her hand from behind her back, holding out a black helmet equipped with a one-way viser. Bella grinned and snatched it out of her hands. In a moment, she was straddling the Ducati. Bella balled her hair with her right hand, and slid the helmet down over her face.

Eileen resisted making a comment about how bad-ass hottie she looked doing so. Bella would just ignore her anyway. Eileen slid her yellow matching helmet on and straddled her own Ducati. She didn't like motorcycles as much as Bella, but she did like the purr they made when you started them.

Bella didn't like to purr; it wasn't her style. When she saw Eileen was ready, she slammed her foot down on the gas. The motorcycle roared to life, jerking forward. Gravel kicked as Bella raced through the parkinglot. Eileen uttered one amused chuckle, reving her Ducati's engine as she made after her sister.

She caught up to Bella at the curve out of the parking lot. "Hey, Bella!" Elaine yelled, pulling up next to her, "Remember the speed limit!"

Even though Eileen couldn't see through Bella's viser, Eileen knew Bella was scowling at her. "Don't be an ass, Eileen!" Bella yelled back, but her Ducati did slow to the slow 20 mph the sign marked the road as.

It felt like a snails' pace, grueling and annoying. Bella was gritting her teeth; she felt like a caged animal just waiting to break loose.

Eileen rode alongside her, smug to finally be the one telling Bella to slow things down. But it wouldn't last forever. Bella knew that once they were outside town limits, it would be any speed goes.

The last house filtered by them, slowly. Bella looked at the 55 mph sign ahead at the curve into the forest road and looked at Eileen. Her sister nodded and bent her body down into the motorcycle.

As they passed the little yellow sign, there was a moment of silence, before the roar of two engines shook the trees.

Bella's motorcycle _shot_ forward like a _bullet_. The wind beat at her jacket as she allowed the needle to rise up and _up_ and _up!_ Bella whipped around a corner with not a care in the world as to how the move would end. She laughed out loud, then whooped like a mad woman into the air.

Eileen's answering whoop came from behind her.

Bella was glad they'd moved out into the tullies of the mountains. She had about 45 minutes of crazy mountain driving ahead of her! Oh, how she loved this! It was still one of those activities that still thrilled her even after her transformation to a vampire. The danger, the excitement, the thrill!

She felt like she was _flying_, and that the world would never come to and end, and that nothing, **_nothing_** could ever catch her when she was riding on it!

Looking in her side mirrors, she noticed Eileen making a visible attempt to race past her. _Oh no you don't_! Bella thought competitively. This is my highway! Bella gunned it some more, letting the needle showing her speed _slam_ into its highest marking. The _**maximum speed**_!

For a human, this would be near suicide. But for her, Bella felt entirely in control as the world flew past in a blur, and as her wheels ate up the road.

_The Devil's Turn_, as she liked to call it, appeared ahead. It was impossibly tight; a near 250 degree paved turn between two steep inclines of dirt. Bella's grin spread, and her body buzzed with excitement. The motorcycle tilted to the left as she threw her body weight into the turn!

She felt like a boomerang, or a planet shot into orbit. For a moment in time, it felt as if all the forces of physics were pulling at her, demanding her body be thrown in this direction, that direction. But she stayed on her ride, emerging from the turn upright and victorious. Bella raised her arms in victory, yelling in delight. She slowed on the straightaway, allowing Eileen to catch up.

Eileen was laughing as she pulled up alongside the red Ducati. "Bella, you're a _freak_, you know that?! What if a car had been coming around the turn at the same time?"

Bella chuckled, giving the gas a chug so her Ducati gave a sassy roar. "Then I'd be smashed, and you'd have to order me a new Ducati!"

Elaine shook her head, then peered ahead as she heard a distant _VROOM _of an engine. "Hey, there _IS_ a car coming up!" She informed Bella.

As they came around the bend, the view ahead cleared up, and Bella saw the tail lights of a car. It was traveling rather fast, she realized, but not as fast as them. Their motorcycles began to catch up to it.

As they neared, and the type of car became apparent, Bella felt surprise jolt through her flying high.

It was a _Volvo_! A shiny, silver volvo!

Quickly, Bella read the liscense plate number, and her surprise jumped from pleasure, to unease, and then to relief instantaneously.

_Edward's_ car. He was back!

Eileen noticed too, and exclaimed, "Well, Bella, _look_ who's **back** in town!" Eileen gunned her motorcycle, zooming up to the right side of the silver Volvo, slowing to keep pace with the car.

After a seconds hesitation, Bella followed her lead. Since there wasn't room for two motorcycles on the right, she pulled up to the left side of the Volvo.

Eileen leaned in towards the moving vehicle, peering through the dark windows. She tapped her fist against the glass. "HELLO!" She greeted. "Back from fishing?"

The windows remained stubbornly rolled up.

Bella couldn't have cared less what her sister was doing. Keeping her speed even with the Volvo, Bella looked sidelong into the driver's window. The trees cast a shadow on it, so she couldn't see in too well. Was he driving? Was he really back?

A second later, the window began to roll down, revealing the penetrating gaze of Edward Cullen.

Bella felt the emotional blush rush through her system as she looked at him and he looked back. He wasn't watching the road, only her. Bella was grateful for the dark helmet and viser covering her face from him. She could tell his gaze was frank and assessing, probably wondering what mischief she'd caused while they'd been gone, no doubt.

She couldn't have cared less; she was unescusably happy he was back. On a whim, she lifted her hand and waved at him non-chalantly.

Edward Cullen's lips turned up into a small smile.

That was all she needed to send her dead heart thumping; Bella revved the Ducati's speed, shooting up ahead of the Volvo and taking off. Eileen gave a last wave to the Volvo's windows, then sped to follow her sister.

The Volvo idly picked up speed to follow them.

At the turnoff, Bella and Eileen went to the right, away from the thick trees. As they began to pass their properties extensive fields, Bella felt this tingle on the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. Curiously, she glanced in her side mirror.

She watched the shiny Volvo turn right, tailing them. Bella twisted around, frowning at the approaching car. "Eileen, he's following us," she cautioned her.

Eileen checked her mirror. "Actually, its not just him. _**All**_ of the Cullen's from school are in the vehicle."

5 vampires following them. _Great_, Bella thought. So much for non-interaction with the Cullens!

"Lets ditch em!" Eileen suggested. She suddenly jerked her Ducati to the right, kicking up dirt as the wheels left cement and met earth and grass. Bella followed her, her bike traveling down through the ditch and up into the rolling field. Both their Ducati's purred as they accelerated with the open ground before them and changed gears to match the rugged terrain.

Behind them, the Volvo pulled to a defiant stop where they'd ditched the road. Edward Cullen slipped out of the car, slamming his door shut. In moments, he was standing at the side of the road, scrutinizing the two vampires disappearing ahead.

Eileen chuckled when she beheld in her mirror the other vampires getting out of the car to stand next to their brother. Eileen turned her head to Bella. "Look, the Cullen's want a _show_! How about we give 'em something to look at?"

Bella shot a frown at her sister. "No showing off!" She admonished.

Eileen groaned. "Aww, come _on_! You're so _great_ at this motorcycle stuff!" She complained. "And their just standing there. We might as well show them what we can do!"

"_**No**_," Bella emphasized. But she glanced in her mirror. Edward _was_ standing by his car far behind them, just watching them.

She knew it was a weakness on her part, but she wanted to show Edward she could do something other then throw his brother through the air, or that she could kill a rapist. All Edward saw her as was this evil monster; she'd show him she wasn't just that.

Ahead of her, the earth began to rise up toward the sky. When they'd moved here, Bella had found that little rise of earth out on her run the night she'd rescued Kirsten. It was like a ramp on both sides. Bella thought about it, and decided it would be perfect for "showing off."

Bella sped forward, gaining momentum. Her front wheel hit the incline. Bella leaned forward as the bike pointed up to the sky. Then, the Ducati left the ground in a jump. She threw her weight back as the bike went up into the air. The bike flipped at it flew up, wheels to the sky. Bella tilted her head back midspin; she could see the ground twist and turn under her. Like being on an upside down rollercoaster.

She estimated she was 50 feet above the ground. **_Darn_**; she'd gone higher before. Oh, well.

Gravity began to call. The bike finished its flip, her wheels righting themselves and her body once again on top. Bella watched the wheels fall back down, and leaned forward as the bike met earth once again. She felt the jolt through her whole body, and the little thrill pleased her immensely. She let out a small whoop of triumph as the bike zoomed ahead across the flat ground.

Eileen had decided to just fly over the jump, and not to flip. Her wheels jolted back to earth a second before Bella's had. Eileen cheered her sister as they remet. "Nice flip!" She complimented Bella.

Bella shook her head, grinning. "Shut up! That _sucked_."

Eileen smiled. "You're just out of practice!"

When they pulled up in the graveled driveway of their home, both vampires slid their bikes to a stop, kicking up gravel just for the fun of it. Eileen hopped off her yellow bike, very happy she'd ordered them. Eileen goodnaturedly punched Bella's shoulder as she passed her on her way to the garage.

Bella slid her helmet off. As she shook out her hair, she looked behind herself, out past the fields they'd just biked across. In the faint distance, she saw the Cullen's forms begin to get back into their car. Bella had to frown, a little uneasy.

The Cullen's now knew where they lived. Was that good or bad?

* * *

"Man, that was nice jump!" Emmett stated as they all got back into the Volvo. He sat back, throwing his arm around Roaslie's stiff shoulders. She'd refused to step out of the car and watch. Emmett personally had enjoyed the show. "Say, how come we've never experimented with bikes?"

"I don't know," Jasper said seriously, sliding in next to Emmett in the backseat. "But I'm thinking its time we did."

Alice took the passenger seat, twisting around to smile at her Jazz. "If you do, don't let Esme see you making jumps. It would upset her seeing the kind of tricks you'd do. Oh! And don't do it around the house, you'll destroy Esme's dining room window the day you try out the black Hurley."

Jasper's smile fell off his face as he imagined his future as a motocyclist. It didn't look pretty, especially if Esme was angry. He decided to avoid ordering any black Hurleys.

As Edward got int the car and started the engine, Rosalie folded her arms and glared at the back of his head. "And _why_ did we follow them in the _first _place? We could have been _home _by now!" She complained, annoyed. _You'd think after a week of hunting their family would have stopped obsessing over the new vampires_…

"Hardly," Edward muttered, turning the car around to get back to the turnoff. He hadn't ever stopped thinking about the new vampires. Even when he'd been concentrating on something else, subconsciously he'd been wondering what they were doing.

Especially Bella. He'd started to miss Biology, as strange as that was.

But, Alice had forseen that if they'd left, it would lead to him and Bella getting closer. Or at the very least, Bella would be in sitting in his living room. That fact alone had made him eager to go on a camping trip.

He'd been surprised to see Bella on a motorcycle. Pleased, but surprised. She seemed like such an anti-vehicle sort of person, and against going fast. The Bella he'd just seen had been daring and very sure of herself. He liked seeing this side of her.

For the past month he'd stuck to his plan of ignoring her existence. It had been hard. Not hearing her thoughts, he was constantly wondering what she thought about things, about situations. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from turning to her and asking why she'd smiled, or why she'd looked at him. He knew everytime Bella looked his way; his skin would tingle and the urge to look at her would grow.

He'd controlled it. Alice had assured him his plan would work, if he stuck to it.

It was hard to believe. Bella wouldn't speak to him anymore then he would. Outside of class, it was as if the other person had no relevance. Even though she did.

The viser of her helmet had hidden her face from him, but he knew she'd been looking at him. The feeling of reuniting had been strong; he was glad he was back.

She'd lifted her hand and waved at him. Waved at him! Her acknowledgment of him after so long had made him grin.

He'd had to follow her. He needed to know where she lived. When they ditched the road for the fields, he'd left the car to watch for their destination. He knew the area; there was only one possibility for where they lived in that direction.

The old manor. Thinking about it, Edward decided that without a doubt this had to be where they lived. It just made too much sense.

He'd watched as Bella had approached the turnup of the hill with some unease. Bella was so clumsy; could she handle the jump without crashing?

She'd taken it even farther then he'd dared imagine. Bella took the jump and added a full 360 flip to it. Against his will, he'd taken a step forward before he was able to stop himself. He didn't like seeing her doing something dangerous, even if he knew she couldn't hurt herself. He was both impressed and relieved when her bike hit the ground safely. Edward remained there until their bikes had disappeared out of view before going back to his car.

As he drove now, Alice turned toward him with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Edward, I think its _time_ to invite them to dinner."

_Invite them to dinner_. It sounded so sadistic. "What do you mean?" He questioned her, pulling up at their house. When no one moved, Alice glared at them and waved her hand imperiously. The others rolled their eyes and got out of the car, entering the house. Alice waiting until the door had shut before she turned to Edward to talk.

"It seems like our little feud with them is ended, and we're at a stalemate right now," Alice explained. "So, why don't we make things cordial? Invite them to dinner, show them we're civilized and can be friends!" Alice seemed positively happy and eager for this to occur.

Edward pulled the keys from the ignition. "I don't know if Elieen and Bella will trust us enough to come over to our house," he pointed out. Entering another vampire's lair did take some nerve on another vampire's part.

"You can always ask and find out," Alice suggested. "Maybe their not so worried about us anymore. Besides…" Alice tapped her forehead. "I've already forseen them in our living room, remember? And I haven't had any contradictory information, so there! It's going to happen."

Edward smiled, looking out the window to the dark green foliage. He was glad of that fact. So, maybe he should go ahead with Alice's plan. "Alright, Alice. But, you'd better check with Esme before you commit this family to anything." He cautioned.

"Oh, don't worry!" Alice chirped. "She's going to say yes! Esme's been curious about these two new vampires ever since they've arrived!" Alice opened her door and hopped out of the car. Before she shut the door, she bent to say something. "Oh, Edward? The invites for 7pm tomorrow night. Dress is casual, and they should wear good running shoes if they want to go hunting after the pleasantries are over. Oh, and they should bring any and all pictures of themselves and their travels over the years to fulfill our curiousity."

Edward frowned, his brows pulling in over his golden eyes. "Why are you telling me this?" He questioned, suspicious.

Alice beamed. "Because, _dear_ Edward, _you_ are delivering the invite tonight to Bella! Bye!" She shut the door and skipped into the house, pleased with herself and how well her meddling had gotten her.

It took Edward a few moments to find the urge to move. He was preoccupied with the last thought Alice had been seeing in her head, one where he stood in front of Bella in the dark of the night behind some sort of shed. Bella didn't looked particularily angry or anything in this vision, he realized. She was frowning, but only in a confused cautious way, to what he was saying to her.

From inside the house, Alice sent a thought screaming to him. DON'T MESS THIS UP!

Edward shook his head, turning on the car to drive it around to the garage. He'd do his best. But as of yet, he'd never approached Bella Swanne the correct way before. He wondered if he'd succeed to convince her in afew hours to come over, or whether she and her sister would pack up and leave at the invite.

He'd have to see. He hoped it was the first scenario. He was eager to get closer to Bella Swanne. He still had many questions for her he'd been saving up over the last month. That, and he wanted to see talk to her alone about something he'd been working on because of her during that whole time as well. He was curious to see how Bella Swanne would take his own...meddling.

* * *

bnthridiot: That's that. I hope I described the motorcycle flip well enough; I've never actually been on a motorcycle, so I don't know exactly how such a flip would make one feel. But I tried. I wanted to get this daredevil side of Bella out in the open, especially after a very long argument I had with my friends, one where they all agreed Bella needed to grow a back bone. I wanted to strangle them; Bella is no weakling! I admire her as one of the most strong characters I've ever read. To handle the crap life throws at her and still be sane amazes me. So yeah! Bella flips motorcycles; thats a backbone in my book! (One that I will never have...)

Review if you liked!


	9. Bloody Plumbing

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is brilliant! This is all her!

* * *

Bloody Plumbing

* * *

In vampire lore—it least, all the vampire lore Bella had ever laid eyes on—vampires always seemed to be described as the most elegant, the most poised, and the most dignified beings. No matter what vampires were doing, no matter how mundane or embarrassing their actions, they always managed to inspire lust through the words of the page to the reader.

However, Bella had never seen or read of a vampire being described as laying down on their side in an inch of toilet water trying to fix the plumbing.

She doubted it would have inspired any lust whatsoever. Yet, this image was an exact cadid shot of her situation at the moment.

Bella sighed and stretched her arms around the back of toilet. The gushing spray of water eminating from the wall hit her hand hard. Her wet fingers slipped on the coiled pipe, but they managed to find the valve before long. Bella spun the screw to the right as hard as she could. The spray of water coming from the toilet valve trickled to a stop.

Unfortunately, it didn't fix the several other 5 geysers coming from the wall, and from the shower head, which was starting to resemble the rainstorms coming down from the previous day in Forks.

Bella placed her hand against the toilet seat and pushed herself up out of the toilet water flooding the bathroom floor, onto her knees. She rubbed the one patch of her arm that wasn't soaked across her chin as she assessed her situation. First thing first: those leaks in the wall had to be fixed.

You'd think after living as a vampire for 8 some years you'd learn how to do plumbing correctly. But, fixing leaky valves hadn't exactly been at the top of Bella's interests she'd wished to explore. She'd learned her lesson now, though. First thing, Bella was getting some lessons in plumbing.

Eileen would be no help at all on that matter. Touching car engines was one thing, but touching toilets? NEVER!

Bella got to her feet, her shoes swishing with water. Her entire front was soaked, some of her hair dangled in wet clumps. Bella knudged the assortment of metal tools she'd brought in to help fix the problem, that ended up not being much help at all. Her eyes went to the sledge hammer, and they stuck there.

_Whatever it took to get the job done_, Bella thought to herself with a shrug.

She took a hold of the wide wooden handle, hefted the thing once, and positioned her feet. She lifted her head and eyed the area where most of the water was gushing…and swung!

The metal head dug in nicely, imbedding itself. The wall curved around it for a fraction of a second before splintering into a million little fissures. Bella pulled the head from the mess, and that pulled a lot of sheetrock with it. Bella turned her face away from the cloud of debris and reached in to pull away the splintered chunks of wall. When she had a good enough sized hole she moved in to inspect it.

Now that the wall was away, she could see the problem. The pipes were _ancient_! Small, coppery, molding…missing screws.

Then, Bella inspected them more closely, and realized even _that_ wasn't the cause of the problem. She noted water shot out from one side of the junction of pipes, but not on the other side.

Bella placed her hand over the junction and put her vampire strength into pulling the two apart. She almost expected to get shot in the face with a stream of water, but that didn't occur.

Instead, a huge compacted ball of brownish-red muck blocked the inside of the pipe.

Bella frowned at it, twisting the pipe around so she could inspect the sludge. She'd never seen anything like _it_ before.

She broke other sections of the pipe all the way down the wall, and was met with more of the sticky substance that was blocking the water from flowing. Bella cleaned the substance out as she went, tossing it in a bucket and screwing the pipes back together. She followed the trace of substance all the way to the spout leading to the drain to the bathtub.

When she'd finished that, there was no more leakage. Bella kicked the tools aside and out of her way as she moved away from the debris. She leaned back against the door to the bathroom as she surveyed the mess she'd made.

An entire wall was missing now, thanks to her sledge hammer work. The piping was in shambles—that, and the pipes were outdated and a definite hazard. They would have to be replaced. The toilet was filled with reddy-brown water, and the floor was deep enough to float an armada of tiny paper boats. A disaster—one she didn't fell like tackling anymore!

Bella left the bathroom, coming back with a load of dry towels in hand. She tossed them about the room, and used her feet to wipe up the ocean a bit at a time. When that was done, Bella kicked her tools aside and called it a day.

Bella stomped her way down the stairs, just because she felt like making noise. She turned right at the lobby and went into the living room.

Eileen was dressed in a blue haltertop with embroidered roses across the sleeves. She was stretched out on the chaise couch, one foot tapping through the air while her other hand held a romance novel up above her head at eye level. As she heard Bella enter the room, Eileen turned her head to look at her.

"Bella, have you ever read this one?" Eileen held the book out for her sister to see. "Jessica gave it to me to read after she gushed about it all afternoon. And I must say, I'm completely enthralled! No wonder you're always nose-deep in books, Bella; there's some _great_ sex in these things that will make a _dead_ heart race!"

Bella bit her lip in humor as she glanced over the front cover. A bare chested man and a barely clad damsel, totally wrapped in the others arms, their lips a breath away from mingling…who needed to read the book, you could see it all on the cover! "Can't say I've read it, or heard of the author," Bella told her. "I'm more of a Jane Austen kind of romantic, anyway."

Eileen rolled her eyes. "But, Bella, there's no sex in that at all! All you get in that Pride and Prejudice is '_Oh my God! HE touched my hand as I left the carriage! Oh dear, I swooned, but I hope I don't get pregnant_!' Honestly!" Eileen snorted and got more comfortable again. "It's not romance until the deed is done, Juliet is orgasmic, and Romeo is covered in sweat from exertion!"

Bella laughed at her sister. "Someone sounds like she's horny this evening. Is this your idea of living crazy all weekend?"

Eileen shifted her eyes to Bella, her smile feline. "Of course," she purred. "If I wanted to fulfill it properly, I'd call over some admirers from school and make a party of it—but," she interrupted Bella from speaking. "—You'd be uncomfortable, and the boys at school aren't that attractive anyways. So, I'll stick with my romance novel, with my dashing hero named Devon, and the enticing way he drags his hand down Victoria's buttcocks…" Eileen's voice trailed off as she began reading again.

Bella shook her head in amusement and began to step through the living room to the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, Bella!" Eileen spoke up, her wide eyes taking in Bella's disheveled and wet appearance for the first time. "What happened to you?"

Bella looked down at herself, again. "Plumbing problems upstairs. I went into the bathroom to shower and found the Great Lakes instead."

Eileen frowned, setting her book aside. "There was a leak? Which bathroom?"

Bella turned on the sink faucet, happy to see the water from_ it _at least was running clear. "The south bathroom. Some nasty red substance was plugging up the pipes. I have no idea where it came from, but it didn't get too far down the system. The damage is only to that one room. We'll have to replace the pipes, they're VERY out of date."

Eileen bit her lip. She was going to say something, but then thought better of it. "Oh. Wow. That's…_weirdly_ disgusting."

Bella came back into the living room, shaking her hands out to dry them. "Yeah, tell me about it! I'm going to have to shower off in one of the north bathrooms. But first, I need a drink." Bella didn't see it as she left the room again, but Eileen swallowed hard and visibly paled.

Eileen snatched up her book and reassumed her reading position. But her eyes didn't follow the words; her ears were trained for the sound Bella would make when she opened the fridge door. Anxiety filled Eileen's mind.

Inside the kitchen, Bella opened the fridge door with one hand, leaning against the top of it with her other. Her eyes at first didn't register the fact the fridge was empty.

_Completely_ empty.

Bella blinked once, twice, and then on the third time she comprehended. Anger brewing across her face, she slammed the fridge door shut and reappeared a second later in the living room.

Bella stormed up to the chaise. "Eileen, **what** _did you do with all the Blood_!?"

Elaine cringed and hid behind her book. "Oh, Bella, I had to! It was just so _tempting_, the idea of it, I had to try it out!" She whined. "Don't eat me!"

Bella's glare cooled a few degrees, but her arms folded in front of her as she leaned over the chaise. "_What_ idea?"

Elaine peeked over the top of her romance novel, her nose completely level with the bare-chested _Devon_. "I was reading a vampire romance earlier, and the character, she…well, she bathed in human blood, and I thought…"

Bella's mouth fell open in utter surprise. "Bathed in human blo…? Oh." The image of the red-brownish substance coating the pipes upstairs came back to her. Bella's brain put two and two together. Her anger mounted again. "You used 3 _months_ of goat blood sustenance to take a _single_ blood _bath_?!"

Elaine threw her book aside and sat up, taking Bella's stiff shoulders in her arms. "Oh, Bella, it was so worth it! Honestly, you should try it sometime! All that warm, deliciously red liquid swirling around you, soaking into your skin…Every vampire should do it _at least_ once, it like an expected right of passage!"

"Eileen, prom is a right of passage, taking your first sip of beer is a right of passage—bathing in goats blood is NOT a right of passage!" Bella argued back, shoving her sister off herself. Bella stepped back, running her fingers over her eyes as she thought. "I had the next 3 months worth of meals planned out, Eileen! That was 3 of my goats; I was very proud of how their flavors turned out!"

Eileen ran her tongue over her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back in her head as she murmured, "Well, they did taste good, I'll agree!"

Bella snapped her fingers in front of Eileen's face, bringing her back to reality. "Eileen, this is serious! Promise me you won't waste my hard work like this ever again in the future!"

Eileen pouted, but nodded her head in acquisition. "I promise, I won't use your—**_our_** blood supply ever again for anything other then consumption. Are we cool?"

Bella sighed. "Sure." Bella turned on her heel and started moving around the chaise to the hallway. "But, now I have to go slaughter one of the goats. I really hate having to kill them! I wasn't planning on having to do this for another 3 months."

Before she could leave out the front door, Eileen stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Bella, I'm sorry." Her gold eyes truly read apology. "I didn't know my actions would cause plumping trouble for you—and, I didn't mean for you to have to slaughter one of the goats. I really am sorry."

Bella turned back from the door, surprising her sister by enveloping her in a hug. "Eileen--" she said gently. "I know you are. I forgive you." She hesitated, before adding, "I can see the appeal of a blood bath. Maybe, one day, I'll try it."

Eileen smiled, relieved to know they were cool. "Do you want help with the goat?"

Bella smiled, shaking her head. "No offense, but you'd be too squeamish. And you wouldn't want blood splatters on that outfit, now would you?"

Eileen shivered. "Gods, NO!"

Bella chuckled, and went out into the night. After shutting the door firmly behind her, she moved at a brisk amble around the front of the house, across the gravel, and into the field. The night was dark, due to the over head of clouds blocking out the stars. An owl hooted in the patch of trees. Bella cocked her head to listen to his call, pinpointing his location.

She recalled an old wives tale: _When you hear an owl call, it means someone's gong to die_.

Bella looked to the small white barn sitting at the end of the field. She heard no rustling inside; her goats were asleep. When she reached the barn, Bella slid the wooden bar up so that the door swung open. Once inside, her nose picked up the musky scent of stock animals and hay. Bella shut the door carefully and moved to the nearest stall door. She opened the top half, leaning in to view her goats.

There were 10 of them. They all lay huddled together in the piles of straw and hay. 4 of them were awake, their jaws working on some chew of grain. The others dozed, their heads resting on their neighbors backs. Bella observed them a moment, a smile growing on her face as she watched them.

She liked goats. While others found themselves frightened by the pointed horns on some of them, Bella had no fear of being gorged. If they ever tried, they wouldn't succeed on her granite skin; however, none of her goats had ever attacked her. They were gentle, if a little frisky and teasing in their play.

Vampires generally frightened off animals, who were instinctively aware of the danger to their lives from the lithe human-like creatures. Bella had raised these animals from birth however, and had trained them to be intimately unafraid of herself. She'd grown to love her relationship with every one.

Bella's smile died now, as she forced herself to contemplate who she would kill tonight.

In her mind, she calculated all the goats individual blood lines, their geneology. In an instant she knew who would have the tastiest blood, or the best consistency for certain blood drinks she could make. In a minute, Bella had her choice narrowed down to two of the goats. Both were young, from last years batch of kid goats.

To make the hard decision, Bella chose to do this: she'd call them all awake. The first of the two to raise their head would be the one to die.

Bella whistled once and shouted, "Hello Guys!"

Her voice worked like magic; the goats all jerked awake at her call, getting to their feet to flock to the door. Bella watched her two closely; the goat with a black spot on his forehead was the first to react to her voice. With a heavy heart, Bella leaned over the door frame, scratching random goats' heads as they crowded to her. When the spotted goat got close enough, Bella lifted him out of the pen. He bleated out at being taken from his partners. The other goats started a ruckus of bleats and baaing as well. Bella held the struggling goat to herself gently, stroking his neck and murmuring, "It's okay, its okay…"

Bella left the barn, heading for the other side of the field. The goat in her arms quit struggling, looking around in wonder and alarm at the darkness all around him. He talked to Bella about his unease, bleating and complaining. Bella just continued to soothe him as they crossed the field, and then came to the slaughtering shed.

She kept it far away from the barn, so that the goats wouldn't smell or hear what went on in there. She didn't want the goats lives to be consumed by fear of what awaited them or what Bella could do to them.

Once inside the shed, Bella set the young goat down in the small circular pen in the center of the room. He cantered around his pen, inspecting it curiously. While he nibbled on the metal chickenwire, Bella opened a new bale of hay and spread it around inside the pen. The goat then chose to forgo the wire and instead took Bella's shirt front inside his mouth. Bella chided him good naturedly, flicking his nose with her finger, before taking him up in her arms once again. He bleated again, struggling as Bella sat down in the pen amid the straw, holding the goat in her lap.

"Ssshh…" She encouraged him. "Calm down. I'm only holding you." Bella itched behind his ears, a spot she knew was his favorite. The goat instantly stopped bleating, leaning his head into her hand in anticipation. Bella stroked her other hand over his back, then up his shoulders to his neck. Her other hand itched from the ear down to his throat. "Ssssh..."

When the goat's eyes closed in bliss, Bella's tightened her fingers and snapped his neck. He died instantly, his last thoughts being not on pain but on the happy feeling of being stroked by his master.

Bella bit her lip, not allowing herself to let her emotions get the better of her. She centered her mind on what she needed to do, if she wanted to eat for the next month.

Bella stood, the limp form of the goat in her arms. Gathering some wire, she tied the goats back legs together. Reaching above her head, Bella then grabbed ahold of the hanging rope. On the end was a metal hook, which she fitted into the bound feet of the goat. When the goat's body hung suspended over the pile of hay, Bella left the pen and fetched her bag of dissecting knives and butcher tools. She laid this across the top of the pen's fence, and pulled a small children's plastic pool across the floor so it was underneath the suspended goat. Lastly, adorning a leather apron, Bella grabbed her first knife and stepped up to the goat.

Holding it carefully so it wouldn't spin, she slit the throat of the goat. Tilting the head back with her hand, she let the torrent of blood drip down into the plastic pool before removing the head completely. This she tossed into the basin on the other side of the fence. Next, Bella used a cutting knife to slice down the Goat's stomach. With a series of pulls, she removed the layer of skin and hair. The object before her no longer resembled a goat, but merely any sort of stock you'd see hanging in the market for sale.

Bella then used a small slit knife to make a series of deep slashes across major blood vessels and veins. Blood dripped continuously into the plastic tub below as Bella worked her way around the body, then inside it. Bella dug her hands inside the stomach cavity, pulling out the lungs, which were full of fluid and blood from the broken spine. Cutting them open, she drained that into the pool, then squeezed the heart in her fists to get all the blood from that. Instead of throwing away the heart, she tossed that into the tub, and continued to clean out the goat.

It took thirty minutes, but eventually there was nothing more Bella could do to get blood out of the goat. While blood still dripped from the carcass occasionally, the body was pretty much dry of blood.

Bella stepped back, her pupils dilated from the excitement of being around so much blood. She'd done this enough, however, that she was used to the demand her body made to feed in a frenzy on the pool of blood collected in the pool—a good 3 inches deep. She was in control, even though she couldn't resist lifting her arms to lick the blood coating her fingers and wrists.

Bella cleaned her knives, and swept up the soiled hay from the pen. She washed her hand and arms with strong lathering soap in the sink. Bella decided to leave the goat suspended for another hour, to allow his blood to drain fully. Every drop would be needed for sustenance.

Bella left the shed with a slight feeling of relief. Slaughtering animals was the one part of her enhanced life she hated the most. She hated the excitement it gave her to kill, to drink the blood—to want to bathe in it. And, she hated feeling the betrayer of the trust she felt in the animals, right before she snapped their necks. But she couldn't stand the thought of torturing them—was it wrong she wanted them to die happy and trusting her? It was better then holding a knife to their throats as they struggled to get away from the inevitable.

_If only the Volturi had treated me as fairly as I treated the goat_, Bella thought with bitter humor.

As she moved around the shed, the clouds parted. Bella lifted her head as the half moon's bright light spilled down onto the field and onto her skin. Her pale skin glowed like a ghost, responding like an African moonflower would to the nighttime encouragement.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw something move. She froze.

She heard a footstep before she felt the faint gush of breathing on her back.

Bella's scream turned into a growl. She leaped forward, then spun around to attack whatever had snuck up on her in the dark.

The vampire who had snuck up fell back, holding his arms up in retreat. "Whoa, sorry about that, I was traveling a little fast there and didn't know you were right in my path."

The moonlight spilled across his features. Bella's growl died in her throat as her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Edward Cullen?"

The auburn haired vampire lowered his arms, his eyes flashing amusement. "In the flesh."

Bella relaxed, straightening. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes slid over him, taking in his black button down shirt and designer jeans. His skin glowed in the moonlight as well, but something about its shine impressed Bella.

Edward shrugged once, non-chalantly. "I was hunting in the woods nearby. I thought when I'd finished I might drop by." His smile died to a frown of apology. "I didn't mean to frighten you just now. I hope I haven't ruined anything you were doing."

Bella shook her head slowly, her brows creasing in over her eyes. "No, I'd already finished with what I was doing. You say you were—_hunting_?" Her tone was wary.

Edward nodded his head, watching her reaction to his explanation.

Bella's expression went hard. "Were you successful?" She inquired icily.

He smiled. "Very. I couldn't possibly drink another drop."

Bella's mind was instantly filled with images of campers screaming, with hikers running for their lives—and the one chasing them was Edward Cullen. Glaring heavily, Bella backed away from the vampire a moment ago she'd been eager to see again. "Well, I'm afraid I'm a little too busy to converse with killers right now, so if you'll excuse me."

Bella turned to leave, but was stopped short when Edward moved in front of her. He did it effortlessly, and with a natural ease leaned against the shed door so that she was boxed in between the fence and himself.

"You're so eager to point the finger, but you smell like you yourself have been doing some hunting," He noted, slipping his hands into his jean pockets. "Would that make you a killer also?"

Bella lifted her chin, meeting his stare boldly. "I don't kill humans, and that's the difference between you and me."

Edward silently regarded her a moment, his topaz eyes holding her captive a moment as he contemplated something. Cocking his head, he suddenly spoke. "Bella, how would you feel to having dinner with my family tomorrow night?"

Bella was taken aback. "What?" She was sure she'd heard him wrong.

"Would you--" He repeated slowly, as if she was dense. "—and your sister, of course, like to come to dinner tomorrow night at our home? My family is eager to get to know our fellow vampire neighbors."

"Are you _serious_?" She inquired, her tone conveying doubt on the matter. "I thought our two families didn't want any contact."

Edward shrugged. "At first, but I believe that was due to a few misunderstandings--on both my part, and yours. Why can't we be civil, afterall?"

Bella chuckled uneasily. "I could give you several reasons why we can't be civil--" Bella swung her legs over the fence and landed in the field, getting out of being cornered. "But for now, lets just say that I can assure you Eileen and I wouldn't enjoy one of your "_dinner party's",_ as you so call it."

Edward straightened, moving from the wall to stroll with Bella as she started across the field for the house. "Ah, but this is another one of your misunderstandings, Bella. A Cullen dinner party isn't like the one you're thinking of."

"Oh?" Bella paused, turning to him challengingly. "And what exactly am I thinking of?"

Edward tilted his head as he mused. "You're imagining a hapless human strapped to a dining room table, sobbing and shaking helplessly as 7 vampires dressed in dinner finery say their prayers before biting his skin to consume him. Am I right?"

Bella shot him a steely glare, then took up walking again. "Yes, you're right."

Edward raised both brows in surprise. "Really?" He grinned. He was pleased to have finally understood her. "And is this what you think our dinner party will be like tomorrow?"

"Yes," Bella growled. "And I assure you, Eileen and I could _never_ partake in that kind of abhorrence, so if--"

Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's wrist, pulling her around to face himself. "Look at me," he told her, staring into her eyes with a steely gaze. When he knew she was paying attention, he assured her. "Neither could I."

Bella frowned at his grip on her wrist, then at the vampire himself. "What, you couldn't strap a human to a dining room table? I'm sure there are a number of _other_ ways you like to kill humans, Edward, but it still qualifies as the same thing."

"No," Edward clarified, keeping his tone serious and light. "I mean, I couldn't kill a human either, in any cold-blooded way. _Ever_."

Bella blinked once, then again. The silence stretched between them, before a small smile stretched across her lips. "Okay, where's the punchline? It's not a joke until I'm laughing, Edward."

The vampire sighed heavily, casting his eyes to the sky. "It's not a joke, Bella. I'm being serious. I don't kill humans."

"But..." Bella's smile died as she thought back on what she knew. "But, you just said you were hunting in the woods--"

"I was hunting _deer_," Edward clarified. "I drank from two of them, and let the rest live."

Bella's wary eyes searched his face. "You're lying, " she decided abruptly, completely sure of herself.

A wicked gleam entered Edward's eyes. He leaned forward. "Do you want to smell my breath for yourself?"

At the suggestion, Bella's gaze dropped to his lips, which were curved in a ghost of a smile. Heat pooled into her stomach, for a reason that had nothing to do with fear or loathing—but one of desire. She steadied herself, then leaned forward.

She wasn't sure who was more surprised, herself or Edward, that she'd taken up his offer of getting this close, their mouths nearly touching. Her nose brushed his top lip as she inhaled, drawing in both his masculine scent and the odor of what he'd eaten moments before.

And no one was more surprised then herself when she smelt the distinct taste of deer's blood, boring and dull, on his tongue.

Bella jerked back, whatever heat there had been between them dissipating with her shock. "You're telling the truth!" She gasped.

Edward smiled. "I was raised with all the right values—honesty being one of them." Well, for the most part anyway, he had to admit to himself.

Bella touched her cheek with her hand, her index finger trembling slightly. "So—so, all this time, you've led me to believe you were regular vampires—why?" Her glare began to return. "Why would you string me along like that?"

His gaze was frank on her. "I wasn't sure of you. I had to know whether you were someone who was good, who truly believed she should oppress the monster inside of her." He sobered. "I know of only one other family of vampire's that lives as we do, hunting animals instead of humans. It was astonishing to learn you weren't the monster I thought you were."

Bella looked down at the ground, thinking. "The day of the firedrill—you realized then that my sister and I were different, didn't you?"

Edward nodded. "Until that moment when Jasper reacted to the blood in your waterbottle, I thought you were the monster Kirsten had seen destroy that rapist. I thought you would soon attack another human the same way, only the next time for food and not for noble intentions."

Bella looked back up, her gaze careful. "I remember you stopped harassing me after that day—are you no longer worried about me becoming this monster you thought me before?"

Edward looked at her, wishing he could hear her mind, if only for a moment. "No, I'm no longer worried. I'm—very pleased, actually, to find another kindred spirit in a vampire."

Bella breathed out, amazed at how relaxed and relieved she suddenly felt. Just knowing that Edward Cullen no longer despised her was heartening. And to learn that he too was a vegetarian! She was astounded.

Bella folded her arms in front of her, with the intent to continue talking. "How long have you been a vegetarian?" She inquired, sincerely curious.

Edward was studying her, trying to read her stance and emotions even as he answered her question. "Initially since my creation. But, I must admit I strayed some in my early vampire years. But as a record, I've been a clean vegetarian for the past 30 years."

Bella started. "30 years?" No, she definitely felt intimidated now. "Wow. You have some great willpower," she complimented him, even though she was mentally reeling from the question of how old he really was.

Edward motioned towards her with his hand. "What about you?" He asked gently. "How long have you been clean?"

Before she could stop herself, her mind flashed back to a memory, a strong memory so vivid and real it froze her. "Not as much as you. 5 years," she answered softly, her gaze going pensive. "Before that, I didn't have much choice."

With alarm at her reaction, Edward spoke to diffuse the situation. "5 years is a long time to stick to something. That is impressive itself." When she merely nodded absently, Edward reached out and slid his fingers down her cheek bone. "Hey."

Bella's attention slid back to him instantly, the pensive look dying to be replaced with the wary look she had before. Bella shifted her weight so her face moved away from his touch. "You were mentioning something about dinner?"

Edward let his hand fall back to his side. "Yes. My sister Alice and my mother, Esme, decided that this Saturday night would be the perfect time to get our two coven's together. They only want to get to know you as friendly neighbors," he assured her. "Believe me when I swear to you no harm will befall you or your sister inside our house. Well." Edward had to grin. "That would depend on your definition of _harm_, when it comes to Alice. She is a thorough party giver. The house will be overdone, she'll be very chatty, and will soon have you telling her everything and anything about yourself."

Bella thought back to the little pixie-sized vampire who'd sent her flying through mud. "Alice wants to meet me and my sister? After what happened at school?" Her tone was dubious, and slightly panicky.

Edward smiled. "She's gotten over her own misunderstandings, too. Now, she's overly anxious to restart the acquaintance, officially."

Bella sighed, turning to stare at the mansion across the field. She considered the lights shining brightly in the house, wondering which room Eileen was in. She finally capitulated. "I can't speak for my sister. I'll have to run the invitation by her first."

Edward nodded his head. "I understand." His eyes drifted over her, taking in the affect the moonlight had on her skin. It was just like Kirsten's eyes had seen, only now Edward saw the ethereal glow as beauty and not an abomination. "You can call later with your answer. Here." Edward pulled out his cell phone and held it out to Bella until she slowly took it. "Alice's number is programmed in. Call her with your answer."

Bella wrapped her fingers around the cell phone, realizing she was holding an expensive brand. "Thank you." She looked fully at the vampire before her, entirely bewildered by the sudden friendliness and sincereity. "And, thank you for the invite, and for—clearing up any misunderstandings we'd had about each other."

His topaz eyes glinted in the night. "Your welcome." He took a step back from her, still looking at her intently. "Then, perhaps I shall see you tomorrow night, or at the very least Monday at school."

Bella shrugged, a ghost of a smile spreading across her face. "Perhaps."

And then, he was gone.

Bella gazed about herself, surprised at how fast he'd moved. She wasn't even sure which direction he'd gone. She laughed to herself, the breeze from the night air drifting through the high grass around her feet. The moon's light winked out as the clouds moved over them once again. In the sudden darkness, Bella ran for the manor.

She wondered if Eileen would be interested in joining the Cullen's for dinner.

* * *

As Edward entered the house, he did so knowing full well that Alice was going to jump on him in her excitement. "I knew you could do it!" She gushed, planting several dry kisses on his face before he was able to dislodge himself from her grip. "You didn't mess it up, and it worked!" Alice jumped once as she squealed in utter delight, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Edward rubbed his forehead once, looking over to the vampire who chuckled in the corner. His gaze narrowed in on Jasper. "How long has Alice been like this?" He inquired.

Jasper smiled. "10 minutes, since she got the phone call from Eileen RSVPing."

Edward frowned. "Eileen made the call?" Well, he supposed that made sense. Bella wouldn't want to talk to Alice directly just yet.

From the kitchen, they heard Alice's frantic dinner plans as she talked to herself. "We'll need candles, lots of candles! And Chihuli drinking glasses for the drinks, and background music…This party is going to be_ perfect_!"

And just like that, her vision proclaimed it to be such. Edward and Alice both relaxed as they read the images. Bella would be drinking a martini in their living room, just as Alice predicted.

_Everything_ was going to plan.

* * *

_bnthridiot: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Getting to graduation when you are a senior can be pretty tough, especially when colleges and scholarhsip deadlines are hounding you, and teachers are being pains-in-the-ass about giving you your diploma! However, summer is here, and I hope to get alot more chapters up before college starts in the fall. _

_Review if you liked this chapter!_

* * *


	10. Dinner at the Cullens: 1, Trust Issues

bnthridiot: All of the brilliant world of Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. Long may she live to write and prosper!

It's Saturday night, and it is dinner time at the Cullen's!

* * *

_**Dinner at the Cullen's: Part 1**_

_**"Trust Issues"**_

* * *

Eileen reached over to adjust the music volume on the car stereo to epic proportions. The song playing was melodic, but with a DJ beat that reminded her of some dance clubs they'd been to in New York. Eileen smiled as she recalled the happy times in the city. She'd liked the dance clubs, how you could plaster yourself against a random, sexy stranger and it was perfectly acceptable behavior.

And of course, you'd also get _so_ close to their neck in the process, to breathe in their intoxicating scent of blood heightened to fever pitches by the music and exertion! Call it weakness, the alcoholic in her didn't care.

Bella too had gone to the clubs, if not with the same enthusiasm; Bella had reasoned it was good practice for the two of them in resisting the urge to kill. And Eileen wasn't about to disagree.

Eileen straightened, placing her hand back on the wheel. She navigated the car around the curve on the dark road overshadowed by trees on all sides. They were driving along several winding roads, in one of the more secluded areas behind Forks. Eileen once again ran over the directions that Alice Cullen had told her over the phone. She knew they would be pulling into their driveway before long, and grinned.

Even though it had been a surprise to her that the Cullen's would suddenly invite them in, she made it no secret she was completely looking forward to this _dinner party_. Very rarely did she get to socialize with people she didn't have to worry about killing or giving away the big vampire secret.

And, if she didn't know any better, Eileen could swear Bella didn't seem so nervous about it either. It least, not as much as she would have thought Bella would be, considering that they were about to meet a large coven of vampires. Eileen glanced over at her sister in the passenger seat.

Bella was sitting up straight in her chair, a paper bag cradled on her lap with her left arm. Her right arm supported her chin as she gazed out at the darkness surrounding the yellow jaguar. Her legs were crossed, her shoes off and on the floor. Bella's feet cheerfully tapped along with the beat of the song.

Bella knew Eileen was checking up on her, covertly. Bella spoke up then, her voice subdued and humorous. "You know, Eileen, it surprises me that you haven't blown these speakers out yet. Or, even your own immortal ear drums."

Eileen rolled her eyes, smiling. "Music is meant to be FELT, not just _heard_."

Bella chuckled, placing her hand up against the dash in front of her. "Oh, I can feel it! My skin is vibrating!"

Eileen idly let one of her hands drop from the wheel, slouching in the driver's seat as she pulled off the road onto a private-dead end road. "What kind of background music do you think they'll be playing tonight at the party? Probably not this club music here, mores the pity. I peg them as classical people."

Bella sobered somewhat, her nose wrinkling. "I'm honestly trying not to think about what it will be like," she admitted quietly, sitting up straighter.

Eileen frowned. "What? Why?" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you've come up with a couple escape plans for tonight already!"

Bella looked away, tracing her finger along the paper bag's top. She ignored her sisters last exasperated question. In truth, she had 5 escape routes in mind. "Because if I start trying to imagine what it will be like, my cautious self will kick in, imagining the worst possible outcome. And then I'll panic and turn around like a coward, dragging you with me whether you want to come or not."

Eileen shot her a contemplative look. "But, Bella—I thought you were starting to_ trust_ them? Somewhat?"

Bella's head twisted around in a blur, her eyes widening in surprise. "Gods, NO! What gave you that idea?"

Eileen raised a brow. "Uh, we're driving to their house?" She pointed out, dryly.

Bella shook her head, waving her hand. "But that's just principle! They know where we live. It's strategic to know where they reside, too, right?"

Eileen grinned. "So, you're just curious about their huge mansion, huh? _Or_," Eileen paused suggestively, "Could it really be that you're anxious to have another chat with your lab partner?"

Bella started in her seat, eyes narrowing in irritation at her sister. "Don't be ridiculous," she muttered, smoothing her hand over the paper bag to get out the crinkles. "I merely wanted to be diplomatic in agreeing to visit. That is what _you_ wanted, right?" Bella looked over at Eileen, a careful look on her face.

Eileen nodded, slowing the car to handle the narrowing of the road. "Since they're vegetarians, too—as you discovered the other night—I now have no qualms about the dinner party tonight. I've decided not to think about what may, or may not go wrong. If that is trust, or just ignorance, then so be it." Eileen reached over and took Bella's hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry about what may or may not happen. Tonight, we're the guests; it's their job to worship us and be friendly, and for us to let them!"

Bella chuckled at the simplicity of that statement. "Is that how it works?" Bella thought back to her experiences with the Cullen's. She was having trouble imagining them in _friendly_ scenarios.

Except for the other night, she had to admit. Standing in the field chatting with Edward Cullen hadn't been confrontational at all. As Bella thought over the memory of him delivering the invitation, she felt herself relaxing a great deal.

_Try to be optimistic, Bella_, she scolded herself. _The night might just go along swell if you do_.

Eileen drew in a sharp intake of excited breath. "We're here!" She exclaimed, pulling up into a wide cement driveway. Eileen parked the jaguar in front of the porch entrance in the pool of light, her headlights spilling out to illuminate an intricate garden of roses. Eileen shut off the engine, and the garden disappeared into the night.

Both vampires leaned forward in their seats, gazing out the window at the mansion silently together.

The architecture was very modern, a far cry difference from their Georgian style. It was simply painted white, the smooth exterior walls uncomplicated by designs or embellishments. There were so many windows, more than Bella would have liked herself. One whole wall seemed to be made of open window! Anyone could see in, look in on your life without you knowing. The Bella who was on the run, the Bella who felt the need to hide away, would never have picked such a home to live in.

Yet, the old Bella would have been completely at home there.

Bella was surprised to realize that, deep down, a part of her liked it—the Cullen's home. She could sense it was a safe place, despite its openness. It was a feeling she just knew as she gazed at the Cullen's house.

Eileen let out a whistle. "Wow. That's certainly a home. And look at the garage! I bet they have 8 cars in that thing!"

Bella chuckled lightly, slightly distracted still by the sight before her. "Trust you to zero in on that detail."

They continue to gaze in silence for several moments. No one moved a finger towards the door handles.

Eileen sighed eventually, flipping out her compact mirror to check her styled hair. "Well, we've come all the way here. Shall we…" She breathed in deeply. "…go in?"

Bella inhaled through her nose, slipping her black velvet ballet flats back on. "I guess."

They exited the car together at a slow, human pace. They both hesitated, shutting their doors together. The finality of that act decided the matter.

They were now entering unknown territory.

…

Edward leaned his head against the glass wall of his bedroom. The lights were off in his room, so he knew no one could see him from outside. His eyes had been zeroed in on the driveway, waiting for them to arrive. An anxiousness he hadn't really experienced in a millennia was slowly building inside him**. **Why, he could not say exactly.

_She would be in his home soon_. That thought kept surfacing as he waited. _Bella_…

_What would she think of it?_ Knowing her, she'd be suspicious of every move his family made, and analyze everyone's words for double meaning.

Edward grinned, knowing it would be that way. Since Bella's mind was a mystery to him, and she refused to share her inner workings with him, he'd took it upon himself to find the answers he sought.

He'd confront her about what he had found tonight.

'_Edward_!' Alice's thoughts called up to him. '_Get downstairs, they'll be here any minute_!'

The little pixie vampire's thoughts were frantically taking care of last minute details, adjusting the music down, and relighting the candles that had gone out as she'd moved out in a hurry. There were thousands of candles and lights she'd strung up around the living room.

Edward had to shake his head and sigh. His sister was nothing if not thorough. Alice had set everything up as she'd seen it in her vision.

'_It's going to happen_!' Her excited thoughts assured him. '_My vision of Bella sitting in our house is still official. Don't worry, so far nothing has changed_!'

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. It was good news. Alice was hardly ever wrong. So why did he still feel anxious about confronting Bella here in his home of all places?

His gift alerted him to the thoughts of one of their visitors as she came within a mile of their home. Edward tuned in to it, making sure it was Eileen. And, when he checked through the contents of her thoughts, was relieved to see Bella in the passenger seat of the car.

If he'd had a living heart, it would have picked up pace as Edward saw her. She hadn't backed out; she was coming because _he'd_ asked her.

Edward waited until he saw the yellow jaguar roll to a stop in front of their home before turning to dash into the hall and down the stairs. His mother, Esme, stood near the doorway, peering out the side window.

'_They're taking their time getting out of the car_,' she thought worriedly. '_Are they afraid? I hope we haven't made a bad impression already_.'

Edward shook his head, moving to her side. "It's not you or the house, Esme," he reassured his mother. "They're both just cautious." He listened to Eileen's shrieks about the 8 cars, and grinned. "Well, it least Bella is."

Esme's kind eyes regarding the visiting vampires as they began to open their car doors. "We must give a very good impression tonight then. That way they will not be afraid of our friendship in the future." Esme smiled to herself. '_I'm certain they are lovely girls_.'

Edward thought about his plan to confront Bella, and felt slightly guilty. "Yeah, a good impression." _Maybe_. "I'm going to tell the others they are here."

It was their plan to have Carlisle and Esme greet them at the door. Being as they were the head of the coven, it was traditional. Also, it may appear more friendly and at ease to be greeted by only a few of them first.

Edward appeared in the living room. His family was waiting there, all of them pale creatures glowing from the thousands of lit candles. Rosalie lounged against the chair that Emmett was sitting in, and Alice hovered near the candles, her thoughts trembling in excitement. Jasper and Carlisle sat on the couch, reading from a novel in French. "Carlisle, they are at the door," Edward informed his father, choosing to lean against the wall just inside the room.

Carlisle smiled, setting his book down on the table as he stood from his seat. "I'll join Esme and greet our guests, shall I?" In a flash, he was gone.

A moment later, the doorbell rang. The gentle chimes ghosted across Edward's skin. He watched the proceedings through Esme and Carlisle's kind eyes, and listened with his ears to what took place just on the other side of the wall.

* * *

_Esme grasped the gently curved door handle and pulled it open. Her eyes landed first on the young, tall vampire with red hair swept back into an intricate knot standing just on the threshold. The girl's golden ochre eyes were alight with eagerness, and lit with an intelligent fire Esme instantly warmed to. _

"Welcome to our home!" _She greeted, opening the door wide for them. _

_The red haired vampire smiled brightly, stepping in without hesitation._ "Thank you! My sister and I are both honored to have been invited." _Eileen walked straight up Carlisle, holding out her hand instantly to him. _"It's a pleasure to meet you at last! My name is Eileen Swanne. I'm a student alongside your sons and daughters at high school."

_Carlisle shook her hand, liking her strong grip and straight forwardness._

_Bella entered much slower than her sister had, meeting Esme's glance for only a moment before looking down at the paper bag in her arms._ "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," _she said simply, shyly. Her golden eyes took in the room, roving about curiously._

_Esme smiled warmly, taking in their other visitor as she shut the door. This girl was smaller in height, with dark wavy brown hair. She was very beautiful, but in a different way from her sister Eileen. Eileen was fiery. This vampire was more alluring. Also, Esme sensed that Edward was right. This vampire was very cautious. But, Esme also sensed that she was waiting to trust, waiting to be safe. The mothering instinct kicked in full. She smiled warmly at this vampire._ "You must be Bella. My children have told me so much about you."

_Bella's smile was hesitant, but it was coaxed out none the less_. "Now I feel embarrassed. I haven't been the nicest neighbor to them."

_Esme's forgiveness was already being dealt_. "We all were foolish. Tonight hopefully will be how our first meeting should have gone." _Esme looked down at the paper bag curiously._ "May I ask what you have brought?"

"Oh!" _Bella started, looking down at the bag in her hands as if she'd forgotten. Her fingers had been clutching it so hard her nails had dug into the paper._ "I—uh…" _Bella uncurled her grip, opening the crumpled top. She reached in and pulled out a black wine bottle with no label. The top was stoppered and its neck was wrapped in gold twine. Bella held it out like a peace offering to Esme_. "I thought—I _hoped_ it would be alright if I brought a contribution to the menu tonight."

_Eileen flitted to Bella's side_. "It's her own creation!" _She informed them, pride for Bella laced in her voice._ "Bella here discovered how to create a martini mixture from the blood of goats about 2 years ago."

"Really?" _Carlisle moved closer, his gaze lit up with interest. _"Fascinating. How were you able to do such a thing?"

_Bella opened her mouth to answer, but Eileen beat her to it._ "Oh, some really complicated thing to do with chemistry and gene alteration." _She leaned forward, whispering behind her palm_. "And yes, it even makes you tipsy when you drink too much!"

"You would know," _Bella muttered, before holding the bottle out to Esme more firmly._ "Anyways, it's one of my best stores. I've been saving it for a good occasion."

_Esme lifted it from her grasp, impressed and touched by the gift. _"We'd be honored to partake of it. I'll just pop into the kitchen and prepare everything. Carlise, why don't you take them into the living room?"

"Of course," _He agreed, holding his arm out to them._ "It's just down the hall, if you'd follow me."

"Where are the other Cullen's?" _Bella inquired, glancing around at the paintings they passed_.

"In the living room, waiting," _he assured her._

_Eileen followed right behind Carlisle, her pleased eyes taking in everything at once. Bella took up the rear, more observant then even her sister._

* * *

Edward jerked his head to the opening of the living room, a second before Carlisle walked in. "Everyone," Carlisle informed them, "Come meet our guests."

Eileen strode into the room, past Carlisle, as if she was the queen of the party already_._ "Hey, _dudes!_ How's the weekend going?"

It must have been the word '_dudes_' coming from her mouth or something that did it. Emmett stood up abruptly, a goofy grin taking over his features. "_Yup_. I like her."

Rosalie tried to smack his head, but Emmett caught it before she could succeed. He turned it over and kissed her palm. "Just sayin, babe." He pulled on her arm to get her off the couch. When she was at his side he moved over to stand in front of Eileen. "Weekend's going great so far, _dude_," he said, to answer Eileen's question. "Bout time you introduced yourself, vampire."

Eileen raised a brow. "Well, we haven't exactly been in any classes together, now have we? And lunch was out of the question." Eileen ran her eyes up and down his muscled arms appreciatively. "Man, no wonder the girls hate you, Rosalie." She turned to grin teasingly at the serious blond vampire at Emmett's side. "Your husband is _delicious_. As is that dress." Somehow throughout her flattery she'd managed to maneuver Rosalie's arm into her own and was pulling her toward Alice Cullen. "Is it one of Armani's new fashion line? I think his style is just too sheik for me, but on you it works!"

Rosalie had decided long before that evening that she didn't like Bella Swanne, and hence she'd assumed the same rule applied to her sister. Yet, Rosalie was surprised to be unable to find a reason to pull her arm from the well dressed, stylish vampire. Her ego liked the praise, even if she was a little worried about the vampire making a move on her boyfriend. "Ah, yes, it is an Armani. It was a gift from Alice, actually."

"So," Eileen turned her speculative gaze onto Alice, who'd joined their little mingling. "You're the mastermind behind tonight's dinner event."

Alice's smile was angelic and completely too innocent. "Guilty. But really, all the credit goes to Bella." Alice tilted her head to look at the shy vampire who'd hung back toward the hallways entrance. "Her martini drinks are going to pull my whole plan for the evening together."

Bella spoke up for the first time since entering the room, grabbing everyone's attention. "The candle lights are beautiful, Alice." She reached up and slid a loose tendril of her hair back behind her ear as she spoke. "Edward warned me you were almost frightening in your party-throwing talents."

Alice beamed. "He said _that_!?" Alice flitted to Edward's side, where he still leaned against the wall. She gave his shoulder an affectionate shove. "He's so mean behind my back, telling exaggerated truths!"

Alice's grin melted away, a serious look entering her eyes. She leaned forward to catch Edward's full attention.

'_Be gentle_,' she thought privately to him. '_I'll give you 5 minutes alone with her. Any more than that, and I'll be angry you are monopolizing our guest for the evening_!'

Edward's gaze didn't so much as flicker at her words, as he continued to watch Bella. He knew keeping secrets from Alice were nearly impossible. "I understand," he murmured.

Bella heard him. She glanced at him, her brows creasing since she hadn't heard Alice say anything to him before.

Alice held up a finger in warning to him one last time, before her glare melted into utter pleasantness. She flitted back over to Rosalie and Eileen, joining their conversation about fashion. Emmett went to sit next to Jasper, rolling his eyes and commenting on girls and their silly fashion dilemmas.

Before she could choose to join either group's conversations, Edward pushed off the wall. "Bella," he murmured, knowing that was all it would take to have her look at him.

She twisted her head, her loose brown hair sliding over her bared white shoulder. "Yes?"

He settled his hands into his pockets. "Can I have a private word with you upstairs?"

She turned to face him, her arms folding across her chest. "Why?" Her voice was still pleasant. Only a little suspicion was hidden in it.

"I have something important to show you. It's—a _project _I've been working on outside of school. I think it might interest you." He offered the bait, waiting for her response.

Her cautious eyes flitted around the living room, centering on her sister for a moment. He sensed she was making sure of her confidence that her sister Eileen would be safe in her absence. She must have decided Eileen was, for she suddenly sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Sure."

He hid his grin inside himself, only allowing her to see the cool and collected Edward. "Follow me. It will only take a minute." He moved into the hallway, hearing her footsteps behind him and her presence following obediently. When he started going up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder to grin at her. "Do you suggest we move at a human pace up these 30 some stairs? I know you love to take things slow, but I like to move fast."

Bella flexed her hand on the railing, raising a brow. "Then move your ass, Edward Cullen. I'm the one forced to follow."

"Fine then." He took her words as approval. He flew up the stairs, blurring down the hall to reappear in front of his bedroom.

She appeared at his side a second later, placing her hand against the wall as she straightened. "I didn't think you meant quite that fast!" She muttered, glancing at him in irritation. "I don't know your house as well as you do, so don't hold me responsible if I knock something over trying to follow you."

Edward merely grinned at her, opening his door with his right hand and taking a hold of her hand with his left. He pulled her in before she could protest his touch, and let go before she could think to free herself. "Welcome to my room. Have a seat."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Your _room_?" She gazed about, taking in the wall of nothing but cds and a large stereo set. There was also a flat screen tv. The other wall was completely made of glass, with a heavy gold curtain that for now was pulled to the side to let in the night's glow from the moon. "Why are we in here?"

Edward nudged her stiff form further in, towards the gold couch pushed against the wall. "Sit down comfortably, and I'll show you," he assured her. He waited until she had complied, sitting on the edge of the seat, her hands stiff in her lap as she regarded him silently.

Then, he shut the door firmly. Without looking at her, he shut off the lights.

Bella sat up straighter. "What are you doing?" Her tone was now very suspicious.

He ignored her, moving to undo the tie holding his gold curtain back. It fell in a swoosh, blocking out all light from the room. Even in the darkness, however, he and Bella's vampire vision could still see the other.

"You've been hiding the truth from me, Bella, since day one," he said abruptly, moving over to his computer. "I've been asking you questions. You've refused to answer."

Bella regarded his back as he began to type on certain keys. "And as I've told you, you don't deserve to hear my answers." Remembering her words from one of the first times they'd been alone, she bit her tongue. It wasn't a pleasant memory, and she felt bad for it. But, it didn't change the fact she couldn't, _wouldn't_ tell him any differently now.

Edward nodded his head. "I remember. But, really, did you expect me to just hear you say that and accept defeat?" He turned back towards her, his gaze intense. "I still had questions. _Burning_ questions."

He took a step towards Bella. "_Who is this vampire named Bella_?" He continued to walk towards the couch. "_Why is she so afraid of us_? _Who is she running from_? _Why is she here, in Forks, of all places_? _And just who_--" Edward stopped just in front of Bella's legs. "—_who was Bella before she became a vampire_?"

Bella looked up at Edward unflinchingly. But he could almost see a hint of panic brewing in the depths of her eyes at his questions. He tried to soften his stare, but knew what he was about to tell her wouldn't change the assault-like aura of his coming revelations.

Edward sat next to Bella on the couch, feeling her recoil slightly at his proximity. He detested it. "Since I knew you wouldn't answer these questions yourself, I decided to find them on my own. Or, it least, the answer to a few of them." He grabbed the remote to the tv, turning it on. He'd arranged the wiring so the slideshow he'd created on his computer would play through onto the screen. "I wanted to share with you what I've found, since it _is_ your secret."

The first slide appeared on the tv.

Bella gasped before she could stop herself.

A picture of her when she was 6 years old, wearing a ballerina tu-tu, smiled back at her.

Bella couldn't convince herself to blink. She couldn't take her eyes off the picture of herself. _Like a long forgotten memory_…

"I took a look at Fork's High School's file on you," Edward began conversationally, watching her shocked expression as he spoke. "They have you down as transfer students from California. I know its all a lie." Edward draped his arm across the back of the couch. "But I've been listening in on you and Eileen's conversations. Even to some of your conversations with humans. You've let some details slip. I once heard you mention that you'd rather be in a warm place like Phoenix. I began to wonder: _why would a vampire want to go to Phoenix_? You couldn't go out in society during the day. It's not exactly ideal. That fact only led me to one conclusion: Phoenix was connected to your past as a human."

"Human children are required to be educated, so I was certain you would be in the system. I researched online all the educational system schools in Phoenix Arizona, private and public. It took only a simple _Google_ search to locate all of them. Next, I looked through all of the pictures of past alumni, at each school, for your face." Edward groaned. "You wouldn't believe how many thousands of people I've learned about in the past several weeks. Then, finally, a click of my mouse brought up your face."

Edward pronounced the name she'd died with in a caressing tone. "_Isabella Marie Swan_."

The slide on the screen changed, showing her a yearbook scan of her junior class. Her 17 year old self, shy and geeky, smiled demurely back at her. It was taken only months before her death.

Bella's dead heart quivered in her chest at seeing this reminder.

"Once I made this discovery, it was a pretty easy matter of getting a hold of your old file from that Phoenix school. I found out where you'd gone to middle school, elementary. Even your ballet schooling, which was conveniently very close to where you'd grown up."

A Google map picture of her house came onto the screen. It was old. Her old playground set, which had been rusted and thrown out years before her death, was still in the yard.

"You were described in your file as being a great student. Straight A's, and you were in the literature club at your high school. Never caused any trouble. Teacher's were always praising you, and were sure of your great future."

Edward paused. "Of course, I quickly discovered your disappearance soon after that. My search of your name brought up newspaper articles on your strange abduction from your bedroom. It was sensational news for several years. The culprits were never found. No suspects could be brought in _because_, frankly, there was no evidence to convict anyone, or bring any leads."

The articles, and pictures of her house taped off with police all around, filled the screen.

Bella felt the anger inside her brewing, but she held it in. "Do you _really_ need to do this to me? You have your answers now. You've discovered _everything_." She said this bitterly.

Edward's voice was firm, and amused. "_Everything_? I've only _touched _on the mystery you've provided for me!" He breathed in, taking in her fragrance and the scent of her anger at him for bringing up her past. "What I've found is from 8 years ago. I then wanted to know, _who abducted you_?"

Bella stiffened, her breathing stopping completely as she waited for his answer.

Edward touched her shoulder, almost as if to calm her. "Obviously, I couldn't find the answer to that by a simple search. Don't worry," he murmured to her. "I have no clue as to who abducted you. But, I can assume it was the same vampire who'd turned you. I have to wonder, was it Eileen?"

"_**No**_." Bella bit the word out venomously. "I don't want you to even think that of her! And that is the only answer I will give you on the subject."

He nodded his head. "Fair enough. I had a suspicion it wasn't her." Edward stood, walking over to the tv screen to stare at the article flashing there that had her picture printed in it. "So, as to your abductor's mindset…It's not that I can't see why he wouldn't choose you. You're beautiful, smart, and full of _promise_."

Bella's head shot up, staring in shock at Edward for his comment.

Edward folded his arms, his fingers tapping against his bicep as he thought aloud. "I couldn't find anything, anything at all that would alert me as to what had happened to you and this vampire after he or she had chosen you. You must have been kept away somewhere private. All I could hope, was that at some point either you or your captor would introduce you to society once again."

Edward turned to face Bell again. "I decided to search for where your name, or face, would pop up again. I figured you'd use '_Isabella_' as your first name for a new alias at some point, since it is our first names we identify ourselves with. I was successful after several days of pointless searching. I encountered a college site with the name _Isabella Forroni_, and your photo. The date was 4 years after your disappearance."

"The college was in New York. I also found Eileen's name on file at the school, although it was under a different name last name as well. I knew then that you and her were now acquainted. _Where was your abductor_, I had to wonder_? Did he or she know you were here_?"

"Much to my surprise, you disappeared from the school quite abruptly a few months later, Eileen with you. The girl _Isabella Forroni_ completely dropped off the map with it. It was obvious your alias had lost its use, and you'd changed. Instead of spending hours fruitlessly searching for your new name, my brother Jasper suggested a simpler method."

"He helped me create a computer spy program, or a different sort of virus, you could say. This spy program had a scan of your face, and Eileen's. I sent it off into the cyber world, and let it do the work of searching through every computer site, every blog space, for your face."

Edward chuckled. "The results were fascinating! It even found pictures of you _before_ the college in New York. A simple photo of a fishing boat, its captain and crew standing next to you as a picture was shot. This fishing boat was harbored in Canada, about 3 years after your abduction. This was the earliest photo I could find."

"You life after New York, for you, was a different story. I found _countless_ aliases of yours and many of them contradictory. For the past 5 years, I found 8,000 aliases carrying your photo."

Edward turned to Bella, his eyes displaying his excitement at his discovery. "What was _particularly _interesting was the complexity of these aliases. They were interwoven intricately, in such a way as to confuse someone like me who was deliberately searching for you." Edward stepped back over to Bella, leaning down to her. "You, Bella Swanne, are hiding from your abductor, aren't you?"

Bella leaned back on her arms, glaring up into his triumphant expression. "Are you _done_ yet?"

"It's genius!" He told her, his golden eyes boring into hers. "Right now, you have 10 aliases all over the world. Your abductor must be gritting his teeth right now, trying to find you out one by one. And they are all under the same pattern. They all have names that began with _Marie_. What I find interesting about this is that your previous patterns of aliases have gone under the name _Candice_ before this, which was also the name you masqueraded as before coming here." Edward cocked his head quizzically. "Are you switching up the aliases beginning names to _Marie_ so he won't think to look for _Isabella_ this time around?"

Bella regarded Edward stubbornly a moment, before looking away from him. "I came up with the system in New York," she said suddenly.

Edward stared at her, surprised she was speaking.

She continued as if she hadn't noticed his surprise. "I_ had_ to protect us. I didn't want to have to hide in a cave like a rat. I _needed_ to be in society. So, I made several dozen aliases, all under the name _Isabella_ and with my picture. I knew my abductor would try to find me in the same manner you did, Edward Cullen. I waited until I was sure he was chasing them, searching for my aliases. I didn't have to wait long before he was spotted near my bait. Then, I quickly integrated into society under the name of_ Katherine Jones_."

The pieces were sliding together in Edward's mind. He'd discovered that alias as well in his research. "Since he wasn't searching for that name, you remained _Katherine_ for almost a year, in Montana. Then, when he once again was on your tail, you abruptly sent out a dozen aliases under the guise of _Katherine_ for him to follow, your real identity becoming_ Katherine Kings_ next in Georgia," Edward filled in.

Bella nodded, a weird feeling of relief mixing with her fright as she confessed this to the vampire in front of her. "I kept this pattern up for the next few years, making sure my abductor was familiar with it to the point of over confidence. My episodes of using one name began to grow smaller and smaller." Bella's eyes hardened, and a pleased smile spread across her face. "But this is what I wanted! I needed him to think he was winning, that he was succeeding in cornering me down. That way, I could control him."

Edward sat next to her again, this time turning his body to face her. "You've changed the pattern this time. Why?"

Bella looked up at the ceiling, her eyes closing as she sighed. "Because he'll be expecting me to be under the alias of _Eliza_ right now. That is the name all my proxy identities are under. According to the pattern, he should only be looking for Eliza's under my face."

She opened her eyes to look at Edward, her expression determined. "But, I've gone back to the name Isabella now. I haven't used that name since New York. Only a fool would use it again, and out of pattern." Bella shook her head. "He won't suspect it. He won't think to look for it. It least, not for another 3 years, I predict. By then, his fruitless searching will make him start to wonder. And then, I will have to resume the pattern once again."

Bella bent forward, rubbing her eyes in irritation. "Congratulations, Edward Cullen. You've discovered my system. A system that I've designed to keep me and Eileen alive and safe for another 3 years at best." She stood furiously, feeling like she wanted to cry. Of course, she couldn't. "You_ happy_ now, vampire? Thanks to you, I can no longer feel confident, knowing my secret is so easily found out. _Thanks for that_!"

Bella fled his room, making her way for the stairs. She was so furious at herself and at Edward that she wasn't paying the proper amount of attention she probably should have been. It wasn't exactly her fault it happened. She was moving gracefully enough. But even a vampire's foot can find itself caught in a twisted up corner of an Indian rug.

Bella tripped. Simply, and easily.

She fell down on her side, legs tucked under and hands spread flat on the floor. She could only roll her eyes and rail at whatever gods existed in her head.

Her ballet flat shoe on her right foot had fallen off. Irritably, Bella reached for it, but a white hand snatched it before she could. She looked up into Edward's face, which was staring down at her in disbelief.

"Bella, did you seriously just _trip_?" His tone was incredulous. He bent down to her, his gentle fingers taking a hold of her ankle, moving her foot to slide the shoe back on.

His touch on her ankle should have alarmed her, sent her mind careening to another more threatening time when a vampire had touched her ankles so.

But her mind couldn't seem to think past Edward's fingertips, the way they grazed her arch in her foot to encircle her ankle more securely. Once the shoe was on, he held out his hand to her.

Bella took it carefully, allowing him to help pull her up onto her feet. When he continued to hold on to her hand, as if he wasn't sure she was capable of being steady on two feet, she remembered some of her irritability with him once again. "Alright, I'm _clumsy_! You can add it to one of your lists of secrets you now know of me!"

She turned to go once again.

"_Wait_," Edward said abruptly, holding her still with his grip on her hand. When she turned to look at him, his expression was sincere. "I don't want you to think I discovered what I did because I'm interested in being your enemy. I would never seek to hurt you with that information."

Bella's eyes searched his face. "Then why did you tell me all that if not to munipulate me with it?"

Edward placed his hand against the left side of her face, cradling it even as her eyes widened nervously. "Because I want you to know that you can _trust_ me with it all," he said softly. "You can trust my family with who you are. We are not _evil_. We are not like the vampire who abducted you and stole your life from you."

Bella breathed out, trying to calm herself in this situation. "I know you are not like him," she said sincerely, dropping her eyes to Edward's shirt. "I know you are not. But, what you are asking for, my trust…" She looked back up into his patient gaze, knowing he was listening to her truly. "You can't ask me to give that. It's too dangerous," she admitted, somewhat desperately.

Edward let go of her hand, placing his hand instead on the other side of her face. "_Listen to me_. My family will help you._ I _will help you." He leaned closer, talking into her ear. "When you are ready to trust us, just ask for it."

With that, he dropped his hands, releasing her. A rueful smile overtook his features. "Alice is angry at me. I've kept you for _10 minutes_ now." Edward nodded towards the stairs. "I'm sure you'll want to get back to Eileen. They have the drinks all ready."

Bella could only stare at the vampire in front of her. What _was_ it with this man? She couldn't seem to shake him off her life. Whenever she tried to brush him aside, he skirted around to attack her soul at a new angle. Just now he'd upended her completely.

He'd cracked her system, something no one had managed to do before. He'd confronted her head on with the truth she'd been hiding. And now that he had the power to crush her, or to kick her out of Forks for good, he informed her he wanted to _help_ her?

His offer was pointless, she knew this. He didn't know the particulars of the situation. He didn't know the most frightening fact of all, that her abductors were the _Volturi_.

If he knew that, Edward would trip over his own two feet trying to get away from her.

But, just the fact he was offering his help, his family's help, to her as it was, was touching. He truly was a good person, if an irritating one.

Bella almost felt like smiling amidst her churning emotions. It felt good to have Edward on her side, even if it was only for a while. It was better than having him hate her, like before.

But, she couldn't help but feel regret as well. Someday, Edward would learn the truth. He'd already proven he would find the truth himself if need be. She couldn't help but wonder…

_What would he do when he learned who she was really hiding from? _

_bnthridiot: Knowing Edward, growl and want to help her even more! But then, she'll discover this I'm sure. Anyways, sorry for not updating in so long. I'll try to work on that._

_Anyways, next, the dinner continues. Bella gets a little tipsy, and the whole issue of the Volturi makes itself known. Review if you liked, or have suggestions!_


End file.
